The A-Z of WolfStar AUs
by NeonDomino
Summary: [Animal][BlankMemory][Chatroom][Drowning][Editor][Fireman][Gallery][Hired-Assassin][Intervention][Jousting][Kidnapping][London][Matchmaker][Neighbour][Overboard][PenPal][Quiz][Relationship][Single-Parent][Texting][Underwater][Veela][Well-Dressed][Xenophily][Yoga][Zombie] Sirius and Regulus are saved from a zombie attack.
1. AnimalAU - Padfoot

**Title - Padfoot's Tail**

**Regulus Black gets a new puppy, but the puppy doesn't fit in well with his family. The puppy - Sirius - runs away from the Blacks is search of something more.**

* * *

**Warnings: Puppy!Abuse :( :(**

* * *

**Written for: The A-Z Challenge. A = Animal!AU**

**Stratego: Prompt - Puppy!Sirius**

**Would You Rather - Being trapped**

* * *

The little black dog danced around, trying to get some attention. He watched the other dogs getting picked up and petted and taken away and he waited impatiently for his own turn**.**

He nudged at hands that made their way into the pen, nipping to get attention, pouncing on fingers. Yapping so they would look at him and he would get a cuddle.

But they ignored him, going for the quieter dogs.

After six days, puppy had almost given up having his own special human to cuddle, immensely jealous of the puppies that had gone already, when he saw grey eyes staring down at him and a hand reaching nervously for him.

He pounced on the hand, attempting to roll on it, something which he realised wasn't possible as he hit the floor. He looked up hopefully.

"Pedigree?" Came a voice that hurt his sensitive ears.

"Yes, if you'd like to follow me," another voice said.

"I'm going to call you Snuffles," the boy whispered, finally reaching to pick him up.

"Leave it," came a deep voice. "It needs to be cleaned and wormed and whatever else they do to dogs to ensure they are safe to handle." The voice left no room for argument, and Snuffles as he now was, was satisfied by a quick scratch on the head when the deep-voiced man was looking in the other direction.

It wasn't long before Snuffles found himself being placed into a cage and away from what had been his home for the last few months.

**...oOo...**

Rules were strange in this new place. He was living in what seemed to be his own room. It was all right, he supposed. But he wanted more of the cuddles. The boy had yet to hold him properly and all the other puppies had been snuggled immediately.

He watched through the glass at the family and his food and water would be filled regularly too.

But he felt lonely that he couldn't get to them to show his new people that he wanted to be friends.

It took a few weeks for a sharp metal object to poke him. That happened twice.

"Injections are done, he's fine to take outside now," a man said and Snuffles was finally glad to be scooped up in the boys arms. Cuddles were perfect - they were wonderful.

He wanted to stay there all day.

"Come on Snuffles," his boy said.

"Regulus, we've told you that Snuffles isn't the suitable name," the woman snapped. "Did Kreacher not tell you what names were appropriate?"

Another man glared down at him. "I did, my Lady," the man said, producing a list.

Snuffles watched in curiosity as his boy took the list.

"Sirius, I suppose," he said.

A collar was slipped around Snuffles... now Sirius' neck.

"Kreacher, have the appropriate paperwork filled out for him, tags and whatever else. Find a dog-walker."

"But mother, I thought that I... I would take him for a walk."

"Of course not," the man replied.

**...oOo...**

Sirius lay in his bed, his side hurting. He had been a bad dog, as his master said. He shouldn't have gone near the flowers. He hadn't known, but the foot striking his side was warning enough.

It hurt to move, even though he didn't want to get up. He upset the masters too much. He peed in the wrong place, dug in the wrong spots. He chewed the wrong things.

He wasn't trying to be bad at all, he just hadn't been told he wasn't supposed to do these things. But each punishment hurt.

He didn't like being punished.

**...oOo...**

"Look Sirius, it's a wolf," Regulus said, as he walked alongside his dog. He wasn't holding the lead, as that was the job of the dog-walker. "It's a real wolf."

Sirius' eyes followed his young master's and he saw another dog playing with a man a good distance away. But his master said it was a wolf, so Sirius decided that he would see it as a wolf too... whatever that was.

"Maybe one day mother will let me play ball with you?"

Sirius didn't reply. He was used to not playing the games that others in the park played. His masters didn't see the point in games.

He alternated between watching the wolf, and watching his master stare at the man and wolf playing before the dog walker finally began moving again.

**...oOo...**

He had upset them now. He had been locked in the conservatory for almost two days without food and water now, and he had finished what had been in his bowl when he had been thrown in there.

It wasn't _his _fault that he missed his young master who had gone away to boarding school. It wasn't his fault that they had left the door open and Sirius had found his way to Regulus' bedroom, settling down on the bed which still smelt like his master. He missed him.

There had been shouts about how he was a dirty animal. Get off the furniture. The kick came as he rushed to the top of the stairs, sending him flying down half of them. As he began to limp to his room, a hand grabbed the collar and dragged him into it. He couldn't help the yelp that came from his mouth.

**...oOo...**

The still small black dog made his way to the park. He had walked this way hundreds of times before, so it was nothing new to him. What was new was his master beating him with a rolled up newspaper. He couldn't count but yelp after yelp until his throat hurt. Only then did he realise that it was too much. He bared his teeth, daring his master to try again.

With the next attempt, his teeth were ripping into the newspaper.

_Vicious animal. Disgusting behaviour. Dangerous. We can't let him near Regulus. We'll get him put down._

Sirius _knew_ what those words meant. It meant that he would be completely gone. They didn't want him anymore. When the back door was opened again, he pushed his way out, squeezing through the hole at the back that he knew was there, but never bothered going through before.

He found a spot in the park, tree with very low branches which protected him from the rain. He liked the park, it was a happy place. It was where he would be taken and be away from his masters. It was where Regulus would talk to him and pay him attention.

It's where he'd see other dogs playing.

He stayed hidden until the rain stopped and found a puddle. He began drinking from it before sniffing around for food.

He didn't care that it was cold or wet, or how long it had been on the ground, Sirius ate the half eaten hot-dog and crawled into a bush to avoid the cold air.

...oOo...

Two days were spent the same way.

On the third day, he found himself growling as another animal began to push its way into his bush. That was his space. He carefully backed out, uncertain of the threat that the animal possessed. He heard the animal rustling through the bush, following him and he whimpered. He hadn't wanted to move much, he was still in a lot of pain from before.

"There's a puppy in the bush," came a voice, but he ignored it, focused on the animal that came out. It was the wolf that Regulus had pointed out to him. Sirius was frozen in place as the dog moved towards him, quickly spinning as the dog tried to go behind him.

Though the spinning just reminded him that his paw hurt. He let out a yelp, bringing his paw up and the wolf stopped and watched him.

"Did Moony hurt him?" Came a female voice.

"No, the dog... I think it's already hurt," the man said.

"Does he have a collar?"

Sirius backed away as hands moved towards him. He quickly cowered away, whimpering. What if they hurt him too? A nose nudged his and the other dog whimpered, laying down in front of his and Sirius was intrigued. The other dog wasn't going to hurt him. He stayed still, scared as the hands moved closer, but after a brush over his neck, they moved away again.

He help completely still.

"No collar. Stray?"

"He is quite thin," the female voice said.

"Should we bring him to a shelter?"

"Will he let you pick him up?" The woman asked.

Sirius moved away from the hands.

_Safe. Safe._

His eyes darted to the wolf. It was telling him over and over that these people were safe. He stopped moving away and trusted the wolf's word. Hands wrapped around him, lifting him and he was face to face with a man with glasses.

One arm was wrapped around him, holding him there. The other was in front of his face. He gave it a sniff and hesitantly licked him.

"He's friendly, Lily," the man said, eagerly. "We could keep him."

"Two dogs? We've already got a Tamaskan, do we really want a... what breed is it? How big will it get?"

"I'm thinking he's going to be pretty big," James agreed. "But Moony seems to like him."

Lily was silent for a long time. "How do we trust that he's house-trained and everything?"

"Let's just take him home and see?" James suggested.

Sirius didn't struggle against the man's hold as the man carried him from the park.

**...oOo...**

"Padfoot," the man said.

"What?" The Lily asked.

"That's what we should call him."

"James, you're not supposed to name him," Lily scolded.

"I know, but we can't keep referring to him as 'the puppy' or whatever."

'Padfoot' sat on the floor, watching the humans argue about him. When the woman began gesturing at him, her hand moving close, he couldn't help but back away, whimpering. It was always _her_ that had smacked him hard when he had done wrong.

Immediately Lily stopped, realising she was upsetting him and Sirius, now known as Padfoot watched nervously as she leaned down to him.

"Come here," she said softly, her tone similar to one that Regulus used to use and Sirius found himself looking around. His eyes met the amber eyes of Moony.

_Safe_

Moony said she was safe, and Padfoot allowed her to reach for him, her fingers stroking through his fur before she picked him up.

"He's so frightened," she murmured, holding the dog close to her. "Poor thing. His last owners mustn't have been very nice. He can stay... for now."

Sirius licked her hand, hoping she wouldn't be upset at his action, but she only smiled and hugged him close to her.

Padfoot snuggled against her. It had been rare for the Blacks to hug him like this.

"For now? I think we're too attached to him already. I can see Moony is," James replied.

Lily carefully put Padfoot down on the floor with her other dog.

"It's nice that Moony has a new friend," she replied. "Yes, I think Padfoot will fit in well around here."

Padfoot looked at Moony again, his eyes meeting amber ones. He felt happy. He had a friend and two possible masters that liked cuddles. He could be happy here.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	2. BlankMemoryAU - Amnesia

**The Ridiculous Meet-Cute Competition** \- "You have amnesia and I'm pretending to be your boyfriend so I can stay with you at the hospital and make sure you're okay" meet-cute!

**Astronomy Assignment:** Pick a prompt from each list and write a story. _List #1:_ **"Let me help you."** _List #2:_ **"This is a terrible idea!"**

* * *

**Amnesia**

* * *

Remus looked around in panic. He recognised that he was in the hospital, but what was he doing there? His eyes fell on a dark-haired man sitting in the chair at his bedside.

"Hey," the man said. "How are you feeling?"

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Remus found himself asking, panic in his voice.

"You weren't feeling well and you were brought in," Sirius replied. "I live near you and I brought you in to make sure you were okay."

Remus took a moment to try and remember the man, a vague memory of a man who lived a few floors down that always smiled at him came to mind.

"Yes," he murmured. "You live in my block."

Sirius smiled widely. "Well, I brought you in and thought I'd stick around and keep you company until they discharge you."

"When are they discharging me?" Remus asked.

"The nurse wanted to check you over when you woke up. I think they'll be around in a bit."

"Okay," Remus replied, sitting up in the bed properly. "What's your name?"

"Sirius Black."

"I'm Remus Lupin."

"I know," Sirius replied, smiling shyly at him.

"How long have I been in here?" Remus asked.

"The whole night," Sirius replied. "Don't worry, I locked your place up for you."

"Oh, thank you," Remus said, relieved. "So, what can we do to pass the time?"

**...oOo...**

Remus was interrupted in his conversation about the Lord of the Rings movie by the nurse. She checked his blood pressure and heart rate and gave him the all clear.

"I'll take you back," Sirius offered. "My car is in the car park."

Remus nodded his head and allowed the dark haired man to lead him from the building.

**...oOo...**

They walked up to the building and Remus led the way to his flat. Sirius stopped at the door with him.

"Aren't you going to invite me in for a cuppa?" Sirius asked.

"You want to..." Remus began, hesitantly.

"I'm sorry if I'm imposing," Sirius quickly replied. "I just want to make sure you're alright after -"

"Of course," Remus replied, smiling at the other man. As Sirius returned his smile, Remus considered just how handsome this man was. There had to be only a few years difference between their ages.

Remus wondered if he was single and there was something deep inside him that wanted to spend much more time with this man.

**...oOo...**

The cup of tea turned into two cups, and an offer to watch a movie. Sirius had excitedly pulled Lord of the Rings out of the cabinet. Remus was glad, it was one of his favourites.

Remus was impressed by how much knowledge Sirius had on the movie, enjoying the debate that followed.

"You should come by and watch the second one sometime," Remus found himself offering, as the debate died down. "Or if you're not busy today..."

"I could order us a takeaway?" Sirius suggested. "We can eat and watch?"

Usually Remus didn't feel this comfortable around strangers. The old him would have said something like, "this is a terrible idea!" But he found he wanted Sirius to stay there with him.

"Sounds good," Remus replied instead, unable to take his eyes off the smile on Sirius' lips.

**...oOo...**

The day was spent watching all three movies and a heated discussion over them, when suddenly, lips were on his, caressing them.

It just felt more right than anything in his life. It was perfect. His hands moved up, winding through dark hair as Sirius pulled on his bottom lip, leaving Remus struggling for breath.

It was like this man was made to kiss him.

He loved how forward Sirius was, initiating this and even though his neighbour was the first one to kiss him, Remus was the one to lead the other man to the bedroom.

"Let me help you," he said, reaching for Sirius' t-shirt and pulling it over his head before removing his own.

**...oOo...**

Sirius woke up the next morning and stared down at the man next to him for a minute before carefully gathered his belongings up. He got dressed quietly, put the DVD's away and grabbed the takeaway containers on his way out. He closed the door quietly behind him and walked across the hall.

He opened the door to the flat and threw the containers in the bin and stripped again to take a shower.

Once he had washed, he walked into the bedroom, opening a drawer and pulling out a photo-frame.

"Remus," he whispered, his finger trailing over the picture of him and his neighbour. Two men in suits, getting married. His heart broke like it did every morning when he returned to this flat.

Which wasn't his home. Home was with Remus, but he couldn't stay the night properly and wake up to look into those beautiful amber eyes again. He wouldn't hear Remus whispering his love, or be able to tell Remus how much he loved him.

He could only show him each night.

The picture Sirius held had been taken only weeks before the accident, and Sirius clutched it to his chest as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

As he calmed down, he slid the picture back into the drawer, not trusting himself to look at it again and he quickly got dressed.

Remus would wake up soon, with no knowledge of what had happened every day for the last year. He wouldn't remember Sirius at all, but that didn't matter, because Sirius would do this forever, just to be with Remus.

They said that his memories could come back one day, and even if that never happened, Sirius would be there for his Remus.

For better or worse, in sickness and in health. Till death.

Death was the only thing that would ever take him away from his love.

**..oOo...**

Sirius chose to look on the bright side. The tests they had done on him must have worked - today was the first time Remus had recognised him, even if he only remembered him as his neighbour.

Sirius took a deep breath and smiled. He would never give up hope. He stood up and walked to the door, grabbing his jacket. Remus would be taking his morning walk in a few minutes and Sirius wanted to leave for his own walk at the same time.

Remus was and always would be worth it.

* * *

**Review please :)**

**I kinda didn't stick with the prompt as much as I expected to. Sorry.**


	3. ChatroomAU - Zombies Deserve Love Too

I honestly have no idea about this story. It made so much sense when I started it - I don't know what happened!

**Written for the A-Z Challenge. **C = Chatroom!AU

**Also written for the Astronomy Assignment in the Hogwarts Forum. **Write a story about two people who meet, become friends, or fall in love through the internet.

**And Finally: Written for the 'I Fell In Love With A Dead Boy/Girl' Competition**

Italics are flashbacks.

This is set in a University setting too.

* * *

**Zombies Deserve Love Too**

* * *

Remus switched on his computer and logged into chat. He grinned to see_ 'Padfoot'_ was already there.

Within seconds a message popped up.

[Padfoot] Early today?

A shiver ran through Remus. Padfoot had been checking what time he logged on. It possibly meant nothing... but he could pretend.

[Moony] Finished our lecture early and our lecturer let us leave.

[Padfoot] I've been changing dorms. Me and my best mate/Cousin asked to be roomed together, but they didn't listen. His dorm-mate got tired of him and asked for a room change. I quickly put my name down and they let me share!

Remus smiled. His day revolved around chatting with the mysterious Padfoot.

[Moony] That's good. At least you won't get tired of him.

[Padfoot] That would be impossible... unless he's fawning over some girl he's been obsessed with for the past couple of months.

Padfoot clearly had no idea what it was like to fawn over someone, did he?

[Moony] Poor him. Does she even notice him?

[Padfoot] Not at all. So, let me tell you about this funny thing that happened at lunch today. You'll wet yourself laughing, I guarantee it.

[Moony] I think my room-mate might get upset if I piss myself whilst listening to one of your stories.

[Padfoot] I'll try not to be too funny to save you a load of washing.

[Moony] Thank you... now please continue my dearest Padfoot.

[Padfoot] Well my beautiful Moony, it went like this...

**...oOo...**

_Remus glanced at the University website homepage. A Chat-room link in the corner caught his eye as he tried to navigate the page to find a map._

_Once found, Remus found himself glaring at the map, realising it was the same as the one they had already given him. He had no chance of finding his classes now and realised he'd have to ask someone for directions. Before clicking out, he clicked forums, curious as to what forums there were - maybe it would help if he found some on the courses he was taking?_

_Maybe someone in those classes had posted directions?_

'LGBT advice forum'

_He clicked the link, but was informed he had to sign up. He grabbed his University information, looking for his assigned login and signed in, selecting Lily's nickname for him. Once set, he updated his profile and began looking through the forums._

'Introduce Yourself Here - 32 posts'

_[Moony] Hi, I'm Moony and I've just started here. I can't wait for classes to begin (although I'm terrified). I'm also terrible with directions. Anyone have a good map of the place?"_

_He looked through a couple of other forum topics, before coming upon a General-Chat thread where everyone was discussing the campus. He quickly posted about being lost already. He read through the posts, pausing at one that stood out to him. One that had been ignored by the others._

_[Padfoot] I've cracked it!_

_Remus couldn't help but find out what was cracked._

_[Moony] Cracked what?_

_[Padfoot] My dearest Moony - the conspiracy with the wrong maps. My sources say that the maps are actually showing the old school that was built on here before it was overrun by Zombies and burnt to the ground. We have been given the old maps that will lead us to the remaining Zombies._

_Remus stared at the post for a minute before his lips curved up into a smile._

_[Moony] So, did the Zombies set the fire, or the people who wanted to destroy them?_

_[Padfoot] The Zombies only wanted to learn, mate. They wanted to be like everyone else. Society shunned them for being different and set them on fire. Society is cruel._

_[Moony] Maybe it was the biting?_

_[Padfoot] That's how Zombies say hello._

_[Padfoot] It's an affectionate thing._

_[Padfoot] Zombies can be affectionate too. In fact, they are more affectionate than anyone!_

_[Padfoot] Zombies deserve love too!_

_[Moony] So the poor defenceless biting Zombies were burnt to death... so why will the old maps lead us to the remaining Zombies? If the school burnt down, there would be no Zombies left... right? (Except for the existing students of course)._

_[Fenwick] Hey, some of us are trying to have a real conversation here._

_[Padfoot] Whereas we are ghosts and this conversation doesn't exist at all. [Ghost noises]_

_[Moony] [Ghost noises] ?_

_[Padfoot] Well, I've never met one so I doubt they make all those ridiculous sounds. Plus I can't describe the sound of chains rattling, can I?_

_[Fenwick] LIKE I WAS TRYING TO SAY, THE SCIENCE BUILDING ISN'T SHOWING ON THIS MAP AT ALL. MY COMMENT MIGHT HAVE BEEN LOST IN ALL THIS CRAP._

_[Moony] Hey, Fenwick. I believe this was the place for people to chat. That's what's happening here. If you don't like it, I suggest you find somewhere else to post because we're well within the rules to have a conversation here._

_[Padfoot] Fenwick is just jealous that I'm taking up all your attention, Moony. Ignore him babe._

_[Moony] Did you just call me babe?_

_[Padfoot] Yeah, that sounded a bit weird. Mate, darling, love, sweetheart, pumpkin?_

_[Moony] Only if I can call you cuddle-bunny?_

_[Padfoot] You're on Moonpie._

_[Padfoot] Moonpie... would you love me if I were a Zombie?_

_[Moony] Are you a Zombie? Would you love me if I told you I was a Werewolf?_

_[Padfoot] What does it entail?_

_[Moony] I turn into a wolf once a month and eat people._

_[Padfoot] You can eat me._

_[Padfoot] Crap. That came out wrong._

_[Padfoot] No wait. It's fine, I can work with that. I taste delicious._

_[Padfoot] Have I scared you away?_

_[Moony] I'm just trying to stop the laughter long enough to type a reply._

_[Padfoot] Is that why your name is Moony? Because of the full moon? Because of your furry little problem?_

_[Fenwick] Other people are on here reading your conversation. This isn't a private chat, it's a forum open to the whole University._

_[Padfoot] Bite me._

_[Moony] If you insist._

_[Padfoot] Oh Moony, this is the start of something beautiful, I can tell!_

**...oOo...**

Remus couldn't deny it. It was three months of daily conversations and he was falling in love with someone he had never met, never seen and never heard the voice of. This person could be a troll or a Professor or a crazy person for all he knew...

But there was something so genuine about Padfoot - he could almost feel the other man's excitement as soon as the conversation started.

But he couldn't bring himself to ask Padfoot who he was. Even though Padfoot gave him many openings, he couldn't bring himself to ask that question.

What if Padfoot didn't feel anything for him? What if Padfoot wasn't attracted to him?

No, he couldn't risk it.

**...oOo...**

[Padfoot] So are you really a Werewolf?

[Moony] Are you really a Zombie?

[Padfoot] Worried I might try and eat your brain?

[Moony] Well, I have been told I'm very smart. It might make it more delicious.

[Padfoot] I bet everything about you is delicious.

[Padfoot] But Zombies don't eat brains... well, not anymore. That was in the start. Lies and slander these days. Zombies enjoy a varied diet of vegetables and food supplements that stop us from craving whatever brains offer us.

[Padfoot] Plus - it's only human brains.

[Padfoot] Crap, I don't mean being a Werewolf makes you any less human or anything.

[Padfoot] Moony?

[Padfoot] I'm so sorry.

[Moony] It's okay, I'm used to people seeing me as less than human.

[Padfoot] No, please don't think that I see you as anything less than anything. You're really important to me, Moony. I swear I didn't mean it like that.

[Padfoot] If it helps, people see you as more human than me.

[Moony] So you weren't joking about the Zombie thing?

[Padfoot] I

[Padfoot] I don't know what to say.

[Padfoot] Will it make a difference?

[Moony] You're important to me too and I think I'm glad that you're a little bit different too.

**...oOo...**

"Hey Remus," Lily said, rushing over and hugging him. "Where you going?"

"Lunch," Remus replied.

"Great, mind if I join you?"

"Sure."

The pair walked through the campus, and a guy jumped out at Lily, leaflet in his hand.

"Hey Evans."

"Hey Potter," she replied.

"Here. Equal rights for Zombies." He pushed another leaflet into Remus' chest.

Remus fished a leaflet of his own from his binder. "Equal rights for Werewolves," he said, pushing one towards the guy.

"Potter, we're trying to go to lunch."

"Are you a Werewolf too?" James asked, leaning down to check out her eyes. She put a hand over them and frowned.

"Perfect green," he muttered. "Is it because I'm half-Zombie? Is that why you won't date me?"

"You're half Zombie?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"But you don't seem like it," Lily replied, looking him over.

"Well, we don't wear signs. My mother is a Zombie," James said. "Family thing really... Also, TV is a bunch of crap, making us seem like monsters. You get what I mean don't you?" James asked, looking at Remus for the last part.

"I do," Remus replied. "They go by all the old stories when people didn't know how to handle their conditions and lashed out. It's all lies and slander to make us look bad now."

"Lies and slander?" James repeated. "You sound like my friend... and you're a Werewolf."

"That's right. Well, I agree with you on equal rights for anyone considered to be a magical being or beast," Remus said. He slid the leaflet James had given him into the binder and headed off with Lily, ignoring the excited shouting behind him.

Something about being serious or something.

That Potter guy seemed a bit odd.

**...oOo...**

[Padfoot] I couldn't sleep last night, I was so worried about you. What if it was a bad transformation? I wouldn't even know to go and visit you in hospital.

[Moony] You'd come and visit me?

[Padfoot] Of course I would. I'd sit by your bedside for the whole time you were in there and make sure you were alright.

[Moony] Thank you, that means a lot. If the roles were reversed, I'd do the same for you too. You know that, right?

[Padfoot] I do now. How are you feeling?

[Moony] Much better. It's been five days. Back to normal.

**...oOo...**

"It's you isn't it? I love you."

Arms wrapped around Remus, holding him tightly.

Remus pulled away and spun around, taking in the dark-haired man in a leather jacket. He had never met this man before in his life.

"I'm really sorry," Remus replied, stepping away from him. "I'm seeing someone."

"Oh," the guy said.

Remus looked nervously at Lily.

"Come on Moony," she said, leading him away. Remus shot the guy an apologetic look before turning to leave.

**...oOo...**

Three days and Padfoot hadn't signed into chat.

Six days.

A week.

Two weeks.

Almost a month.

Remus was really worried. The longest they ever went without chatting was two days and that was usually around the full-moon.

Had Remus said something that upset Padfoot?

Remus made sure to log in every single day and stay logged into chat until bedtime just in case Padfoot logged on, but he didn't.

It was an hour until the full moon and Remus took one more look at his computer. Had Padfoot grown bored of him? It certainly looked like it.

His fingers moved over the keys, writing a message to Padfoot in case there was a chance he did log on.

[Moony] I'm sorry if I've done anything to upset you or annoy you and I miss you. I keep imagining that something bad has happened to you and that's why you haven't been on, but I need to face the truth. You're bored of me. I don't blame you, everyone gets bored and everyone leaves. I'm sorry for whatever I've done that made you leave. If you change your mind, my name is Remus and I'm often at the Werewolf Rights.

**...oOo...**

Three days later found Remus and Lily walking slowly through the Campus. Remus clutching a walking stick and trying not wince on each step.

"Zombie rights, Evans?"

"I still have the last flyer," Lily replied.

"But you didn't come to our meeting," James complained. "This has a new date and time."

"I'll come," Remus replied.

"Will you?" James asked coolly. "Do you care about Zombies, mate?"

"I do," Remus replied, his hand out, waiting for a leaflet.

James clutched the leaflets tightly to his chest and Lily sighed, handing hers to Remus.

"You don't even know his name Remus, if you're thinking of going there to see him..."

"That's not it," Remus muttered, blushing.

"See who?" James asked, looking between them suspiciously.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Remus snapped. "Don't worry about the meeting, it's clear I'm not welcome."

He was unaware of grey eyes peeking out through the covers on the table.

"So what's with the cane?" James asked.

"Bad transformation. He shouldn't even be out of the hospital wing," Lily said.

"Isn't every transformation bad?"

"Yeah, but he's not been himself recently. His on-line boyfriend stopped talking to him and he doesn't know why. Poor Remus is heartbroken."

"It's none of his business," Remus scolded her.

"He's half Zombie, he might be able to find your the guy you're in love with - your lover."

"Not my lover, he just disappeared out of the blue," Remus muttered.

James stared at them confused and Lily turned back to him.

"Remus made a Zombie friend, and his friend abandoned him," she said. "He's upset because he's in love with the guy, even though they never met."

"Oh really, what's his name?" James asked.

"Padfoot," Lily said.

"Uh-huh, and what if Padfoot had a good reason?"

"See," Remus snapped. "He's agreeing that Padfoot just got bored, that's what they all do. They all just get bored of me and piss off. Why should Padfoot have been any different?"

"Because you love him?" Lily suggested.

"No, that's just the reason why it hurts more," Remus replied, turning to start walking away.

"Moony?"

Remus froze. The only person who called him Moony was Lily.

Lily and Padfoot.

"Moony!" He turned back to see someone slowly lifting himself off the ground after coming out from under the table.

It was the guy from a few weeks before. The same guy who had declared his love for Remus and hugged him. He stared at the man in confusion.

"So, you're not really a good patient are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm certain that the Nurse insisted you stay in there until tomorrow morning."

Remus' eyes narrowed. "And you know that how?"

"I did tell you I'd spend my time visiting you... I just thought you wouldn't want to see me. I did tell you I'd stay by your bedside the whole time, I stayed as long as possible. I'm sorry I haven't been online for a while."

"When did you... Padfoot?" Remus said, his eyes widening. He started slowly walking back. "Fuck, but you're gorgeous!"

"The sexiest Zombie ever," Sirius confirmed with a smirk. "I thought you realised the other day. I thought you were rejecting me. I told you how I felt and you just walked away."

"I thought you were smarter than that," Remus replied. "How am I supposed to know who you are if you don't tell me your name."

"You said you're involved with someone. Are you still with him, or..." Sirius asked hopefully.

"I lied. I love Padfoot and didn't want anyone else," Remus replied. "I turned you down because I wanted... well, you."

Sirius slowly closed the distance.

"But I didn't realise you were a Zombie. I had you pegged for a Vampire. You're quite pale, and Zombies have a degree of grey to their skin?" Remus continued.

"There's Vampire blood in my family... or so the rumour says," Sirius replied. "Clearly enough to give my skin a pale white glow. I'm still a slow walker and can't talk fast... still worried I'm going to eat your brain?"

"Well, it's a very juicy one," Remus replied.

Sirius leaned in to Remus' ear. "It's not your brain I want to get a taste of," he whispered. "But I bet I can get you howling when it's not a full-moon.

"Gross flirting," James muttered. "Come on Evans, take a walk with me."

Remus shivered.

"So... is everything she said true? Did you love me? Did I break your heart?"

Remus nodded.

"Well, you broke mine too. I was so jealous too."

"Well, I'm very single right now," Remus replied hopefully.

"So am I," Sirius replied. "Want to date a Zombie?"

"Want to date a Werewolf?"

"Merlin yes!"

"So... what is it you want to taste?" Remus asked, blushing.

"I'll be happy to start with your lips," Sirius replied, leaning in and nudging Remus' nose with his own. Remus closed the tiny distance and their lips finally met.

* * *

**When I started this, they were both human... until I mentioned the Zombie conversations to Rayniekinnz, who suggested the plot twist of Sirius actually being a Zombie.**

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	4. DrowningAU - Can I Stay?

**Written for the Daily Prophet Competition:** We want you to go back to a previous season, find a round you liked and write a piece for a position that you currently don't write for.

Round Chosen: Season One - Round Six. Captain. You have a choice between 'Slice of Life', **'Fairy Tale Retelling'** &amp; 'Dystopian'.

**A-Z Competiton** \- D = Drowning!AU

* * *

**Based on The Little Mermaid.**

* * *

**Can I Stay With You?**

* * *

Swimming in the Lake at three am was a stupid idea," Sirius thought as he clutched his side in agony. James and Lily were making out on shore and he didn't even know where his date, Benjy had disappeared to.

He had tried to swim back, but his body wasn't responding as it should. It took only seconds for him to go under.

He held his breath and struggled to surface, but the cramps were stopping him. He struggled for breath and finally took one, drinking in the water, choking. Sinking.

He saw a flash of amber eyes before arms wrapped around him tightly.

The voice was like a song, so melodic to his ears. Soft and beautiful.

He would never forget the sound. "It's okay, I'll get you out. You'll live," someone promised.

He blacked out.

**...oOo...**

"What happened?" Sirius asked as he found himself in the hospital wing.

"You went under," James said. "We saw a Merman drop you back on land, but he disappeared."

"Where is he?" Sirius asked, looking around.

"Well, certainly not in here, you know, being a Merman and living in the lake and all," James replied.

Sirius leaned back and sighed.

**...oOo...**

He sat by the rocks as he had done every night, hoping the Merman would make an appearance. It had been three weeks and there hadn't been a sign of him yet.

Sirius wasn't going to give up this easily.

He watched the wind on the water, causing ripples and his eyes widened as a figure began to move out of the water.

He was naked.

Sirius quickly removed his cloak and rushed to the edge of the water where the boy was stumbling out. He wrapped the cloak around him.

"Thank you," came a melodic voice and Sirius stared at him in shock.

"It's you," he said, moving closer. "But I thought you were a Merman?"

"I was," the boy replied. "Not anymore."

Sirius stared at him in wonder. "Thank you for saving me," he murmured, pulling him into a hug. Arms wrapped around him in return.

"Let me get you up to the castle," Sirius continued, letting go. He reached up, pushing the Merman's wet hair out of his eyes. The same eyes he remembered seeing when this Merman saved him.

"Why are you here?" Sirius asked.

"I think for the same reason you've been here every night," the Merman murmured, moving closer to Sirius.

Sirius slid an around the Merman's waist, before leading him towards the castle, hoping the Merman was going to stick around.

"What's your name?"

"Remus," he replied softly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful voice?" Sirius asked.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're the most beautiful man ever to grace our waters?" Remus replied, blushing deeply. "Can I stay with you - wherever you stay?"

"I really hope so," Sirius replied. "We'll talk to Dumbledore."

"Thank you," Remus replied, following Sirius into the castle.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**495 words.**


	5. EditorAU - Rock Hard

**Editor!AU**

**Rock Hard**

* * *

The place was a complete mess, far from what Remus had expected. When he told Sirius - threatened Sirius that he was going to come and stay until the story was finished, he thought Sirius would have at least tidied the place.

"Lupin," Sirius cried in delight, walking over to him and pulling him into a hug. "It's been too long."

"It wouldn't have been long if you arrived at your appointments with me or answered my calls," Remus replied.

"It was all part of the plan," Sirius replied smoothly. "I knew you'd turn up here sooner or later." His eyes fell on the travel bag. "I didn't anticipate for you to move in though. I warn you, I like to be the big spoon."

Remus snorted, adjusting the large bag on his shoulder.

"I'm staying to help you finish your story."

Grey eyes examined him for a moment. "You might regret this, you know."

"If it gets you writing the last few chapters, I won't regret this in the slightest," Remus replied firmly.

Sirius shrugged. "Right, well it's about time we got to know each other properly," he said, smiling again. "Follow me, you can throw your bag in my room for now and we'll discuss sleeping arrangements in a bit."

...oOo...

A couple of hours later, Remus sighed and headed into the kitchen. He wasn't sure what Sirius liked to eat but decided he'd start looking through the cupboards when some of the pots and pans were clean. He pulled off the cardigan he had been wearing and rolled up the sleeves of his t-shirt before grabbing the washing up liquid and squirting a generous amount into the sink as he ran the hot tap.

"I've got a dishwasher," Sirius said from behind him.

"Then why is your sink and the side full of dishes?" Remus asked, exasperated. He turned the tap off and looked around, spotting the dishwasher and opening it, only to find it already full of dirty dishes.

He gagged at the smell and quickly set about turning the washer on.

"I've ordered some takeaway," Sirius offered.

Remus turned back to the sink and started washing up again. The dishwasher wouldn't be ready for when the takeaway arrived, and he wasn't one to eat out of containers if plates were available.

He finished washing everything in the sink by the time there was a knock on the door and by the time he had brought the plates through, Sirius was looking through the containers.

"Help yourself," he said. "I didn't know what you liked so I bought a variety."

"What are you having?"

"I like all of it, I'll just have what you don't want," Sirius replied, dropping down onto the sofa and spreading the plates out. He started removing lids from the containers, breathing in the smell and sighing happily.

"Haven't had Chinese in a couple of weeks," he said.

"You say that like it's a long time?" Remus asked.

"For me it is," Sirius replied.

"Do you eat takeaway often?"

"Yeah," Sirius replied. "Bit dull cooking for one." A forced smile on his face as he opened a bag of Chicken Balls and a tub of sweet and sour sauce. "The best you'll ever have," he said, offering them to Remus.

Remus reached in and removed one. Staring at the sauce in suspicion, before choosing not to have any, he bit into the chicken.

He quickly swallowed it down. "Bloody hell, usually these things leave grease all over my hands," he said. "These are perfect."

Sirius' grin seemed to look less forced. "So what are you having, Lupin?"

"Well, since we're going to be living together until this story is done, how about you call me Remus?"

"Sure... so Remus, what do you fancy?" Sirius asked, leering at him.

Remus ignored the look, his eyes darting over the containers. He reached for some egg-fried rice and the chicken curry, his eyes moving to Sirius.

"Go ahead," Sirius said. "I'm quite glad, I was hoping you'd leave the noodles."

Remus gave him a smile and Sirius grabbed containers at random, dumping the food into a messy heap on his plate.

He quickly turned the television on, ignored the look on Remus' face and began to shovel the food into his mouth with a fork.

...oOo...

Remus unloaded the dishwasher and began to fill it again, longing for the flat he had left. It may have been small, but it was clean and tidy and everything had its place. Remus had his own spot on the sofa, he could put music on in the living room and listen to it whilst in the bath with the door open.

His laundry was always thrown into the washing basket, his washing up was done once a day so it didn't build up.

How in the hell could Sirius Black live in this mess?

Once finished, he began to wipe the sides down, grimacing at the stains that littered the counters, and emptied the bins. He looked into the living room where Sirius had fallen asleep on the sofa, a bit of noodle stuck to his chin, and Remus let out a sigh.

It was only two more chapters of the story left, so hopefully he didn't need to stay for long.

Two more chapters of Sirius Black's latest story; to add to his collection.

Sirius Black had already written so many amazing books. 'Bound'; 'Falling in Darkness'; and 'Beautiful Darkness'. Remus was lucky that Sirius was still with him and not moving onto a bigger and better editor.

He was the hottest smut writer around.

**...oOo...**

After tiding up all the containers, putting the leftovers in the empty fridge and the empty containers in the bin, Remus woke Sirius up. Sirius mumbled about Remus taking the bed, but Remus shook his head.

"I have trouble sleeping," Sirius said. "I wouldn't want to wake you up."

"It's fine," Remus said.

"If you're sure," Sirius said doubtfully. "Well, we'll do it your way tonight." He stood up and stretched. "I'll go get changed and get some covers and then you can head to bed if you want?"

Remus didn't point out that it was just after nine. Sirius' eyes were red, and the man was tired.

Plus Remus thought he wouldn't find it hard to get to sleep himself. He watched Sirius leave the living room and began to arrange the sofa cushions in a more comfortable way.

When Sirius returned, he threw a large throw-over across the sofa, threw his pillow down and opened up a large blanket. He threw another couple of blankets onto the footstool.

"If you need anything, just wake me up," he said. "Do you?"

"I'm good, thank you," Remus replied. "Goodnight, Black."

"Goodnight, Lupin," Sirius replied. "I'll stick your bag outside my room, the bathroom is the door after mine."

Remus nodded and waited until he heard Sirius' door close before heading for his stuff He brought it into the bathroom and changed into his pyjamas.

**...oOo...**

He woke to find his legs pressed to the back of the sofa and a bright light. Wincing, he went to sit up, trying to free his legs.

He blinked a few times, focusing. His gaze fell on Sirius who had sat on the sofa, sitting back and trapping Remus' legs. He was typing on a laptop, his fingers moving fast and his eyes following the letters as they appeared.

Remus pulled his legs out and Sirius jumped, looking around in a fright. He stared at Remus for a long moment.

"Lupin?" He croaked, uncertainly.

"Black?"

"If we're living together, maybe we could be on first name terms?" Sirius suggested. "Are you alright? Did I wake you up?"

"It's okay," Remus replied.

"Look, I'm going to be writing for a while, I can't bring the laptop into my room, never work where you sleep, right?"

"Sure..." Remus offered.

"So why don't you go into the bedroom?" Sirius suggested. "I'm used to passing out on the sofa after writing. I'll probably be up for a few hours."

Remus hesitantly stood up and Sirius looked properly at him, his gaze moving across Remus' body.

"Nice Pyjamas," Sirius offered, and Remus realised he could see Sirius' bare chest and legs. He wonder briefly what Sirius' boxers looked like before internally scolding himself.

He quickly headed to the bedroom, trying to push the thought that Sirius had been almost naked in the bed earlier out of his mind.

**...oOo...**

Remus woke up early, slightly confused to his surroundings until he remembered his decision to stay with Sirius to push the ending of the book. He climbed out of the bed and looked around the room. Clothes were scattered everywhere. Remus sighed as he fixed the covers on the bed and headed out into the hallway. He opened his bag, pulled out a towel and a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom.

After a long hot shower, he dried himself and put his towel and previous day's clothes into the overflowing washing basket and carried it to the kitchen, throwing clothes from it into the washing machine.

He was going to suggest to Sirius that he hire himself a maid if he didn't keep it up himself... but Remus was here to help Sirius through his story and if he had to clean his apartment then he would do it - he couldn't live in this state, and he was sure that Sirius shouldn't either.

Once the washing machine was on, Remus headed into the living room, smiling when he noticed Sirius clicking away, a blanket wrapped around him. Eyes met his and Sirius jumped in surprise.

"Don't sneak up on me," Sirius moaned, clutching the blanket closer to him and standing up. He closed the laptop and placed it on the coffee table and left the room, muttering about taking a shower.

Remus took the rest of the covers off the sofa and folded them. He walked to Sirius' room and placed them on the bed, hearing the shower switch on as he passed. He headed into the kitchen and stuck some bread in the toaster as Sirius didn't have much more than bread in the house and made up some tea.

He brought the tea and breakfast through when he heard the shower stop. He placed it on the coffee table, and prepared himself to discuss the book with Sirius.

As Sirius walked into the room, Remus' mouth opened, but no words came out. The last thing he expected was Sirius Black to be walking around naked. Sirius dropped onto the seat, his leg against Remus' own and he leaned back, eyes closed.

"Sirius?"

"One minute," Sirius muttered, twisting his head as though stretching it. Finally he opened his eyes. "Sorry stiff neck, sitting over the computer all night." He leaned forward and grabbed the laptop again.

"You're naked?"

"Yeah," Sirius replied.

"But shouldn't you put on boxers?"

"Can't," Sirius muttered, his fingers flying over the keys.

"Why not?"

"I find clothes restricting and can't write when I'm dressed."

"But last night? You were wearing boxers... right?" Remus asked.

"Course not," Sirius said, snorting. "Otherwise I wouldn't have been writing!"

"So you came out here and sat on my legs, completely naked?"

"I told you that you should have taken the bed," Sirius muttered, typing faster.

"And I got into your bed after you slept in there naked?"

"Yup," Sirius said, a slight grin on his lips. "Look, Remus, this is how I do things. I like the freedom being naked gives me and I do my best writing when I'm naked. I'm not going to change that now."

"Okay," Remus replied with a sigh. He kept his gaze on the side of Sirius' face, not trusting himself to look anywhere else, as he was worried that his gaze would drift too low.

Okay - he knew it would.

"So whilst you're writing, what should I do? You want me to get some shopping in?"

Sirius frowned. "Isn't there any food?"

"Didn't you even notice? Do you just eat takeaway every night?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged. "I've been trying to get this story finished for you," he said. "I just order food when I'm hungry. Haven't been wasting time with things like shopping. I didn't think."

"Do you eat often?"

"When I'm hungry," Sirius shrugged.

"The book is no excuse for you not to take care of yourself," Remus scolded. "I'm going to go and get some shopping and I'm going to help you out whilst you write, but once that's done, I want you to take care of yourself."

"You sound likes Lily," Sirius muttered. "Always bossing me about - telling me to eat and to sleep normal hours and stuff."

"Well Lily has it right," Remus agreed. "She's your girlfriend?"

"More like a sister," Sirius replied, finally looking at him. "I prefer my partners to have a large cock and a nice arse."

Remus quickly gestured to the tea and possibly cold toast. "It's not much, but I made you tea and toast," he said, trying to keep his voice level. Sirius' gaze followed his gesture to the table where he smiled.

"Thank you," he said reaching for the cup and drinking half of it in one go. He grabbed a slice of toast, taking a bite and turned back to his laptop.

Remus took that as his cue to leave.

**...oOo...**

Remus spent two weeks in Sirius Black's flat. He had taken up the bed since waking in the middle of the night to write seemed to be Sirius' thing. He kept the place clean, and cooked simple dishes like Tuna and pasta. He didn't want to poison Sirius after all.

He was enjoying his time there. He'd tidy up and make sure Sirius ate and tried to get him to sleep at a reasonable time. He'd listen as Sirius would read lines from the page over and over, trying to figure out what to write next.

It wasn't until he overheard the phone conversation that he realised exactly why Sirius typed without taking a break.

He wasn't supposed to hear it, Sirius was in the kitchen, facing the bedroom and had assumed Remus was still asleep.

"I can't come over James," Sirius said.

Silence, which Remus assumed was Sirius listening to the reply.

"Look, I'm really busy, I have this book to finish."

A pause.

"Well, he's still here and he's staying till I finish the book."

"I don't mind, it's nice to have the company and you know what I think of Remus... it's just it's taking so long and I've already disappointed him - why else would he turn up? I don't want to disappoint him further. I want to finish this book for him."

Remus frowned. Sirius was rushing the book for him?

"Yeah, he's making sure I stop and eat and trying to get me to go to bed at like ten, Remus is a great guy... I just want him to be proud of me. He gave me a chance and I'm just letting him down. When I've finished writing, I'll make some plans to come and see you and Lily."

"No, he's not nagging me or anything," Sirius said. "I'll talk to you later. I better get back to writing."

**...oOo...**

That evening, Remus moved the laptop out of Sirius' hands and placed it on the coffee table.

"Time for dinner?" Sirius asked, looking towards the window to see how dark it was.

Remus kept his eyes averted. "You've been hunched over that for weeks, I think you could do with a night off, I really think it'd help you."

"I don't have time, the story is already passed the deadline," Sirius said, leaning forward and reaching for the laptop.

"Exactly, and what is one night? We could get food, go for a drink - something to help you relax?"

Sirius nodded. "Well, I do need to do some research for one of the last scenes," he muttered.

"Great. Go get ready and we'll go."

Sirius got dressed quickly and Remus tried not to gape at the sight of him. He had seen Sirius naked, and seen Sirius in a suit before... but he had never seen Sirius Black in tight jeans, an even tighter t-shirt and a leather jacket.

"I'm ready," Sirius said, trying to break the silence.

Remus nodded and turned to open the door, his mouth suddenly dry.

**...oOo...**

"So, this is fun," Sirius said, smiling at Remus. "Admit it, Lupin, you've been dying to take me on a date."

"A date?" Remus spluttered. "No, I just... I just thought you were working too hard and needed to relax and take a break. You've been hunched over your computer for days."

"Is it the computer or the nakedness that bothers you?" Sirius asked, leaning away slightly, his smile dropping.

"The computer," Remus replied. "It's your flat, it's your life and if you feel more comfortable writing naked, than who am I to complain?"

Sirius stared at him for a moment, as though examining him. "Want another drink?" Sirius offered. Before Remus could decline, Sirius was storming towards the bar, leaving Remus to go over their conversation and try to work out where he went wrong.

Sirius didn't really think they were on a date... right?

When Sirius returned with their drinks, the conversation was stilted and it wasn't long before Sirius was dancing with another man on the dance floor, pressing his body against the man's own. A few minutes later, a man took Sirius' seat and Remus saw Sirius glare in the man's direction.

An hour later he had lost sight of Sirius completely. Sirius wasn't answering his phone and Remus had spent the hour searching for him.

Pissed at being abandoned in the pub, he called a cab and headed back to Sirius' flat.

**...oOo...**

He couldn't sleep, instead he browsed Sirius' bookshelf and found a copy of his favourite book. 'Rock Hard', Sirius' second book. It was absolutely amazing and Remus was well into chapter five when he heard the front door slammed closed.

Followed by the bedroom door being flung open, a swaying Sirius standing there, and not alone.

"Remus," he slurred. "Need the bed."

Remus' eyes drifted to the guy at Sirius' side. The guy who looked quite sober and he felt a surge of anger.

"There you are," he said. He got up and walked over, pushing Sirius gently to sit on the bed.

"Get your pyjamas on and get into bed, alright?"

Sirius looked confused, blinking at him a few times before nodding, and Remus turned to the guy in the doorway, walking out of the room, pulling the guy with him and closing the door to offer Sirius some privacy.

"Get out."

"Hey, he invited me here," the guy began to argue, but Remus wasn't having any of it. He pulled the guy outside and slammed the door on him, heading back to the bedroom.

"I needed his help," Sirius slurred. "Stuck on a bit of the book, needed to have sex to judge a reaction."

"So, you're just using him?" Remus asked.

"Well, you're doing the same to me," Sirius accused. "You said so yourself. You're only here to get me to write. You're just using me too."

"What?" Remus asked.

"You ask me out and then say it's not a date. You just wanted me to take a break from writing to help me. You just want your fucking book, you don't care about me."

Remus sat down on the bed next to him.

"Did you want it to be a date?"

"It was about time," Sirius said. "Wanted you ever since you became my editor. I was so excited when you turned up here. I thought we could build something... and I knew you were looking when I was writing and I wanted you to look - wanted you to want me too!"

"You never said anything, and I didn't want to overstep boundaries."

"But you turned up here and slept in my bed," Sirius complained. "You asked me on a date. Then you take the date away and you let that guy chat you up. I wanted to hurt him. You're mine, you were there with me."

Remus' breath caught at the words. Maybe Sirius was just drunk...

"I'm going to let you have the bed tonight," Remus said.

"Don't leave me," Sirius begged. "Share with me."

Remus hesitated, but Sirius wouldn't release his grip without a promise. Remus quickly headed to the bathroom to change and climbed into the bed with Sirius, the other man curling up against him and promptly falling asleep, snoring loudly.

**...oOo...**

He woke up the next morning, meeting curious grey eyes.

"Hey," he offered, his voice croaky.

"Hey," Sirius replied.

"So... last night you said some things..." Remus said, trailing off.

"I did," Sirius agreed.

"And you might not think those now that you're sober -" Remus continued.

"No, I said it all last night. I wanted you since the moment I walked into your office. I respected you when you took a chance on my book and I grew to care about you. I don't let people stay here... I hate people in my space, but... but I like you here. There is a part of me that wants to write slowly so you don't leave."

"How long do you want me to stay?" Remus asked.

"As long as you want," Sirius admitted. "It's nice to have someone to cook for and eat with. I liked waking up in your arms. I think you're the only person I can share my space with... do you want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"You know the book you were reading last night?" Sirius said. "Rock Hard."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I wrote that with me and you in mind. It was kind of a fantasy of mine."

"You wrote a smut book based on me and you?" Remus whispered.

"You inspire me," Sirius replied. "When I think about you, the story flows so easily. I just write all the things I want to do to you."

Remus just nodded uncertainly.

"And right now, I'm very stuck on the ending of my story, and I need you to help me," Sirius said, looking at Remus with hunger in his eyes.

"Anything I can do to help," Remus whispered.

"Well, the two men were laying in bed together naked," Sirius said. "So, we can start by stripping."

* * *

**I didn't focus as much on the Editor!AU as I planned.**

* * *

**Task: **Write about someone that has their own 'determined space' that's theirs and theirs alone, and someone else breaches that space. What happens?

**Optional Prompts: **unknown, temper, scared

**Word Count: **650 words minimum, 4500 words maximum


	6. FiremanAU - He's Too Hot (Hot Damn!)

Written for Minefield - Prompt: Fire, no water.

A-Z Competition - [F = Fireman!AU]

* * *

**He's Too Hot (Hot Damn!)**

* * *

"I'm too hot, HOT DAMN," Sirius sung, as he pulled his hat on, rushing after James.

"Will you shut up," James shouted, pulling open the door to the fire-truck. "You're not that hot."

"Make a dragon wanna retire, man."

"Can't you just be professional for once," James muttered, as Sirius climbed into the fire-truck next to him, a couple of other firemen climbing in the other side. The sirens began blaring as the fire-truck rushed from the station.

"I am professional," Sirius insisted. "Just excited."

"We've been here before apparently," James muttered, ignoring Sirius as he looked at the report. "A few times actually."

"I know," Sirius replied happily. "He's burnt his food again. Bless him, Remus just panics at the slightest sight of fire!"

James stared at him. "Friend of yours?"

Sirius shook his head. "He's just a terrible cook," he replied.

"What if it's something bigger?" James asked, his eyes moving over the report. "It says it's an electrical fire."

"Wait, it's not just burnt food?" Sirius asked, his smile quickly dropping. "Well, why are we driving so slow, speed up!"

"Going as fast as we can," another fireman shouted, but Sirius glared at him before watching the road anxiously.

**...oOo...**

Sirius was the first one out of the fire-truck, grabbing the CO2 Fire Extinguisher and rushing over to Remus, who was standing outside of his maisonette, panic on his face as he pulled at the sleeve of his cardigan.

"I didn't overcook anything," Remus started, defensively. "I think it's the cookers fault this time, it just doesn't like me. The cooker itself is on fire."

Sirius nodded and rushed inside, James right behind him. They headed into the kitchen, seeing flames rising from the cooker itself.

"Bloody hell," Sirius muttered, turning the nozzle of the fire extinguisher to face everything. Keeping his hand only on the handle, he started spraying, James following his lead.

It wasn't long before the fire was out; Sirius moved closer and he and James peered into the pot.

"Mince?" James asked, uncertainly.

"Told you," Sirius replied, reaching to open the window and grabbing a key from the side. He walked to open the back door, to let the smoke out and made his way out the front door.

"You can't use that cooker," James said.

"I know," Remus muttered. "I'll just stick to microwave food from now on. My date left anyway. I think he had enough of the burnt food. I told him we should have ordered takeaway."

Sirius almost jumped at the words and shifted closer to Remus.

"Mate, have you tried cooking lessons?" Sirius suggested.

"I did," Remus replied. "They may have given me my money back and classed me as a lost cause."

Sirius tried not to laugh at the disappointed look on the man's face. It really was adorable.

"Right, I think you yourself are a fire-hazard," James said. "You'll need cooking lessons."

"But -" Remus began.

"It's safer for everyone. Now I have a friend who owes me a favour, he's going to come here tomorrow evening to pick you up and you are going back to his place and he's going to teach you cooking basics," James said.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea -"

"Sirius, you're happy to give him cooking lessons, right?"

"Well, I'd sleep better knowing he wasn't setting his house on fire," Sirius teased.

Remus looked between them for a moment. "Okay, sure," he agreed.

James kept his mouth shut as he realised how quickly the other man agreed to having Sirius teach him, when he had been reluctant with the thought of someone else.

"So, I'll be here at seven?" Sirius suggested.

"That sounds good, do you want me to get ingredients in?" Remus suggested shyly.

"Don't worry, I'm good. See you tomorrow." He grinned at Remus and leaned in closer. "Just so you know, I love to cook, and I don't mind takeouts. Keep that in mind." He winked at Remus and turned around.

James offered Remus a smile, but Remus' eyes were trained on Sirius' arse as he watched Sirius walk away.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	7. GalleryAU - Black Wolf Gallery

**Written for the A-Z Challenge. Letter: G - Gallery!AU**

**Stratego Challenge: Prompt - Art-Critic!AU**

* * *

**Black Wolf Gallery**

* * *

Sirius gripped the charcoal tightly in his hand as he looked at the picture that he was drawing in his sketchbook. This was part of his private collection. It seemed such an intimate picture, somehow.

Maybe a fantasy. The ones that included him as well as his stranger were always kept private. Not that the pair were doing anything intimate at all: it was the way the man was looking at him that he felt was private - for his eyes only.

The way he always dreamed of this man.

Sirius put the last strokes to the picture, placed the notebook on the side, and checked the time.

Three hours left.

Looking regretfully at the heavy sketchbook - the fourth one of his collection - he headed out to start getting ready for the gallery opening.

**...oOo...**

Remus headed to the new gallery opening - how could he not go - the gallery was named the Black-Wolf gallery.

It made him think about... _him_.

He usually sent someone else from his department for the new gallery openings, but he was going to make this trip himself.

_He_ was the reason Remus has gotten into art. He had been fascinated with watching the beautiful pictures and paintings appear on the page. He could look at them for hours.

When he left Hogwarts, he looked for pictures that reminded him of the man he loved; that reminded him of _his_ art, but so far nothing had lived up to his expectations.

Though, he had a good feeling about this exhibit.

**...oOo...**

"Sirius, there's an art critic coming here," Lily said, walking straight in without knocking on the door. Sirius glanced at her through the mirror where he was adjusting his bow-tie.

"Really?" He asked, nervously.

"Yeah," Lily replied. "I'm not sure which of us he's heard of, but it's exciting, isn't it!"

"It is," Sirius replied. "Okay, let's make sure waiters are circulating with the champagne and can you check the food is ready? I'll get on with checking the signs and information are on display."

Lily nodded and left the room, Sirius took one last glance in the mirror before following her out.

**...oOo...**

Remus walked into the gallery, already noting that it was free entry. That had his slight approval as some gallery's had a fee... and for art-collectors and critics, who attended dozens of exhibitions in a year, the cost could really add up.

He accepted the offered glass of champagne from the waiter, who was standing just inside the entrance and began to look around.

His gaze moved across the room, taking it in. The gallery was quite spacious, the paintings and other exhibits each with a good amount of space around them. He could see waiters with trays of small edibles and glasses of champagne waiting discreetly.

A couple of people were already there, and Remus walked over to the nearest exhibit, taking in large black and white photo on the wall.

**...oOo...**

Sirius watched the first few people arrive from across the large room, before moving around the corner to his own pieces. He fixed a couple of frames that he thought were wonky and checked the prices that were discreetly next to the pieces were correct.

He knew Lily would be greeting people around her side and he had decided to stay around the corner to gather his nerves.

Despite the assurances he had heard from his art-class and from Lily, he was still worried about his works.

What if people didn't like his paintings?

**...oOo...**

Remus moved slowly around the gallery, chatting briefly with a pretty redhead about her photographs, and a blonde woman who had some sculptures. So far he was enjoying the exhibit. He hadn't tasted such nice champagne, and there was a lovely amount of variety as there were four artists all on display, each with their own different style.

Finally he turned the corner into the final side of the exhibit and his eyes fell on a large painting of a wolf, a dog, a stag, and a rat. Remus ventured closer, resisting the urge to reach for the painting and touch it.

This. This is what he was looking for - not just the four characters in the picture that bore a striking resemblance to him and his friends - he was looking for this style. A picture he could look at for hours and never grow bored.

Without even thinking about it, he gestured to one of the Stewards.

"Please reserve this piece for me," he said, quickly giving his details to the man. A reserved sign was quickly placed below the painting, and Remus quickly moved onto the next one.

It had been over two years since Remus had last purchased a piece of art from one of these exhibitions, and he looked around, desperate to see who this artist was. His eyes fell on an information table at the far end. He would work his way over, because this was his favourite exhibit.

His eyes drifted over a few other pictures of the same four animals, most of them of the wolf, and he lingered at one of the wolf and the dog curled up together.

His eyes fell on the cheap price and he knew he needed this picture. It was as though his had been drawn for him. He waved his hand for someone to come over.

If he had the money, he would purchase all the pieces. They were beautiful.

"This is one of my favourite pieces," A voice behind him said. "It's the second one you're buying?"

Remus' breath caught at the voice. He would know it anywhere. He slowly turned, his gaze falling on a dark-haired man.

But Sirius wasn't looking at him, he was waving the steward that had helped Remus previously over.

As the man came over, ready to mark the painting as reserved, Sirius finally looked at him.

"It's you!" He exclaimed.

"It's me," Remus whispered.

"But you... you weren't real?" Sirius said. "You..." He was lost for words. "Come with me," he said, grabbing Remus' hand and dragging him through the gallery to a door in the corner.

They went up the stairs and he was led into a flat.

"I'm sorry," Sirius kept muttering. He rushed over to a book, flicking it open and looking up at the man in front of him and at the book.

"Who are you?" Sirius demanded, handing the book to the man. "Why do I dream about you?"

**...oOo...**

Sirius watched the man as he studied the picture in the book, his face white. He had seen the recognition in the man's eyes when they had met. The man knew him too. Did this man dream about him in the same way?

Sirius blushed at the thought. Some of those dreams had been so intimate - to think that this stranger had shared them... well, he wasn't going to ask.

"You don't remember me?" The man whispered.

"I don't remember a lot of things," Sirius said.

"We went to school together. We were in love... and then one day, you disappeared."

"I disappeared?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded. "Don't you remember anything? We left Hogwarts and were going to get a place together. I never saw you again. We were planning a future - you said you wanted to marry me. Then suddenly, you were gone."

Sirius looked down at his hands.

"I don't remember you," Sirius said. "But I have these strange dreams about animals and wolves. I think about wolves all the time." He walked off into another room, returning with the rest of his sketch-books.

"This is you?" He asked again. "Because I thought you were just a dream."

Remus took the books, slowly looking through them, taking in each sketch of himself, some with Sirius in. A few with James and Peter too.

He froze at one with them dancing at a ball, holding each other tightly.

"That was when you first told me you loved me," Remus said, his voice shaking.

Sirius leaned over and stared at the picture for a long time. "Why don't I remember?" He demanded.

"Do you want to finish your exhibition first?" Remus said. "I'll stick around and help you remember. I've been trying to find you for years."

"You promise to stay?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded. "I've found you and I'm never going to let you go again," he swore. "I knew you'd never just leave me. I knew you wouldn't abandon me like that."

Sirius watched in confusion as the man pulled what looked like a stick from his trousers. It was pointed at him and Sirius could almost taste the power.

"Memory block," he muttered, before putting it away again.

"Where are your parents?"

"They died. My father died three months after I left school, my mother followed a few months later. Once they were gone, I didn't know what to do with myself and went to art-school." Remus nodded.

"Sirius, do you trust me?"

Sirius nodded. Even though this man had been just a dream for so long, he couldn't help but trust him.

"I'm going to take you somewhere - a special hospital. There is a block on your memory, it'll take that block away. It'll make you remember me." He turned to a picture of them both with James and Peter.

"James and Peter will come too. You'll remember the Marauders. Prongs, Moony, Wormtail, and you - Padfoot."

"Do... do those names have something to do with that picture you bought?" Sirius asked.

Remus smiled at him. "They have everything to do with it," he replied. "Are you willing to come with me? We'll leave after your exhibition."

Sirius nodded, desperate to get these memories back. Everything he had dreamt about - magic, secret passages. Wolves. This amber eyed stranger, Remus - everything could be real!

Remus' arms wrapped around him, and he brought his own arms up, clinging to Remus, breathing in an unknown scent that calmed him more than anything he remembered.

He never wanted to let go of this man.

"Do you still love me?" Sirius asked. "When my memories come back... will you still want me?"

"I never stopped wanting you," Remus whispered. "I still love you, Sirius."

Sirius couldn't wait until he had his memory fixed. He wanted to remember everything about this man.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**Thanks to Lynn (rhead-a-holyc) for betaing this for me.**

**Also for thinking up Gallery!AU so I could apply this to my A-Z collection.**


	8. HiredAssassin AU -Never Shag Your Target

**Minefield:** Assassin!AU

**Single Parent Challenge:** Write about a single parent

**A - Z Challenge:** [H] - Hired Assassin!AU

**Stratego: **Word - Siriusly

* * *

**Never Shag Your Target**

* * *

Sirius stood under the cloak as he observed his target.

Remus Lupin.

This was a hard case. Usually a month in, he had worked out exactly what was wrong with his target. Thieves, rapists. One man actually hurt his own two year-old child. Sirius took great delight in telling the mother of the boy that her ex-husband had been taken care of.

But this man was different. For a start – he was a Werewolf. Sirius couldn't sneak into his house at risk of being smelt – pesky Werewolf senses – and couldn't get too close.

So Remus Lupin could still have secrets, but on the outside he looked like a nice man.

It was always the nice ones that turned out to be the bastards.

**...oOo...**

It had taken a call and a favour to secure his position, but Sirius found himself taking calls from parents about sick children. He had to photocopy forms for classes and call about children who hadn't turned up.

It was a bit mundane, and Sirius had never worked in a school before, but there was a first time for everything. This job allowed him to check out Edward Lupin's report to see what kind of father Remus Lupin was.

The kid would probably be better off without him... why else would someone offer him every bit of gold they had and beg him to get rid of Remus Lupin? The woman had tears in her eyes. She had cried.

Called Remus a monster.

He could see this woman was devastated about something and told her he would help her.

**...oOo...**

Sirius quickly learnt Remus' schedule. He knew Remus would drop Teddy at school ten minutes early and rush on to work. He knew Remus worked in the library in town. He knew that Remus had every Friday night to himself and would head down to the pub.

He knew it was time to finally insert himself into Remus' life.

Sirius found the moment a week into the job. Checking the permission forms for a school outing against the register, he took the phone and called the mobile number on file.

"Mr. Lupin, it's Mr. Black from the School Office. Edward is scheduled to go on a school trip tomorrow, however, we haven't received a permission form. Would it be possible for you to visit the office when you collect your son to sort this out with me? Thank you."

Satisfied at the voice-mail, he waited in anticipation to finally come face to face with Remus Lupin.

**...oOo...**

"Excuse me, I'm Remus Lupin, I had a message to come in here."

Sirius looked up, and his breath caught. He hadn't been up close to Remus Lupin before and hadn't realised how attractive the man was.

In a dorky sort of way. Not that Sirius himself was into dorks or anything...

"Mr. Lupin," he began with a smile. He picked up a blank permission form from the desk and handed it over. "If you just sign it now I can add it to the pile and mark Edward off on the list."

Remus took the form, smiling at Sirius. "Thank you for letting me know," he said. "Edward has been looking forward to the trip for ages; I would hate for him to miss this. I really thought I handed the form in. I must have it at home somewhere."

"It's alright," Sirius replied with a kind smile. "It happens."

"I still get to go?" a soft voice said from behind Remus, and Remus twisted around, smiling down at the boy.

"Of course you do," Remus replied. "I wouldn't let you miss a nice day out, would I?"

The boy peeked up at Sirius, and Sirius smiled at him before turning his gaze back to Remus.

"Thanks for coming to see me, Mr. Lupin."

He gave Remus his best smile to see if it had any effect on him and was pleased to notice the other man blush.

This was going to be easy – he could just seduce his way into Remus' good graces, find out what was wrong with Remus Lupin that caused someone to want to him dead, and then take him out.

**...oOo...**

"Mr. Lupin, I'm sorry to call you in again," Sirius said to the man in front of him. He glanced behind him to check that the office was empty (though he knew it was) and lowered his gaze in embarrassment.

"I made a massive mistake," he admitted.

"Is everything alright?" Remus asked.

"It is. I found Teddy's original permission slip and the money you attached. It had slipped under my desk. I'm really sorry. I'm still new to all of this and..."

"It's fine," Remus said, taking the offered form with the money attached in an envelope. Sirius noted he didn't even open it to check the amount. "Mistakes happen. Thank you for returning it to me."

"It's no problem," Sirius said. He bit his lip as his gaze dropped before he looked up at the other man. "It was nice seeing you again," he said.

Remus gave him a shy smile. "It was nice to see you again too," he said.

"This might be really forward of me, but I'm new to the area and don't really know anyone. You seem really friendly. Would you maybe like to hang out sometime?" He looked at Remus hopefully. "If you're not too busy?"

"Sure," Remus replied. "Do you want showing around town or are you looking for someone to just hang out with – go for a drink with?"

"All of the above," Sirius said.

"Well, I am free tonight..."

"Brilliant," Sirius said, shooting Remus his best smile and enjoying the blush that covered Remus' cheeks. "Where should I meet you?"

**...oOo...**

Sirius was on his third drink, and he couldn't believe the enjoyable evening out he was having with Remus Lupin. The guy had a high tolerance for alcohol, but Sirius was no closer to working out why he was supposed to kill this man.

He stopped trying to work it out when the shy, mild-mannered man he had spent the evening with, threw him against the wall on the way out, pressing his lips against Sirius' before whispering all the things he would do to Sirius if Sirius came home with him.

Sirius realised just how badly he wanted this. "I've never been with a man," he blurted out.

"Do you want to?" Remus asked, his voice softening.

Sirius nodded.

"I'll be gentle," Remus promised, and that night Sirius broke his rule to never have sex with his target.

It became a Friday night pattern. Sirius would meet Remus, they'd have a drink out, and Remus would drag him home. They would end up in Remus' bed where Sirius tried hard to keep up with the Werewolf.

He had thought the rumours about Werewolf stamina were just that – rumours – but Remus had proved them true.

Not that he would admit it to anyone, but after spending two months with Remus, he realised that his favourite part of it all was listening to Remus whisper in his ear and curling up in the other man's arms each night.

He loved sitting around and talking with Remus, listening to Remus tell him about his childhood and his son. About losing his wife not long after Teddy was born.

Sirius talked about life at Grimmauld Place – growing up with his family and running away. Things he never usually told people – he should have realised he was getting in too deep but didn't want to think about that just yet.

He found himself wondering if he could really take Remus' life when the time came.

**...oOo...**

"Would you like to stay for dinner tonight?" Remus asked, shyly.

Sirius froze from where he was putting on his boots. He usually left just after lunchtime on a Saturday as Teddy would come back from his Grandmother's house. He had met the kid, but that was different. That was at school.

"I would really like for you to officially meet Teddy... but if you don't want to, we can wait," Remus continued. "There isn't any rush."

"No, I would... I'd like that," Sirius admitted, ignoring his brain that was telling him that he was in way too deep and to get out now.

He took in the look of pure joy on Remus' face at his words and started undoing his shoes again.

"How long before he gets here?" Sirius asked.

"About three hours," Remus replied.

Sirius' gaze moved slowly down Remus' body, and he smirked.

"That's more than enough time," he said, standing up and closing the distance between them.

**...oOo...**

It had been four months since his first 'date' with Remus, and Sirius wasn't surprised to find the woman at his door.

"I need to know what he has done," Sirius said as she came inside.

"Does it matter?" the woman asked.

"It does," Sirius confirmed. "If he hasn't done anything, than I... I would find it easier to do this if I were told that he was a rapist or murderer or something."

"That's what he is, he murdered my husband," the woman sobbed. "My mate is gone because of him."

Sirius silently handed her a tissue, before a knock at the door distracted him. He stood up and opened it.

Remus pushed his way in with a carrier bag.

"So, I know I'm a couple of hours early, but I thought..." He trailed off at the sight of the woman, and his eyes narrowed.

"What's going on here?"

"She's..." Sirius began.

"You... you're the one she sent?"

"Remus, it's not what –"

Before he could say anything more, the door slammed shut.

"So, that's why he's still alive?" the woman asked. "You've developed feelings. In this case, I will find someone else to do this job."

The thought of someone killing Remus made Sirius' blood run cold. The last thing he wanted to see was Remus dead.

**...oOo...**

Remus ignored his phone and ignored Sirius knocking on the door of his house. Sirius didn't know what to do.

Remus had trusted Sirius around his son and Sirius had broken his trust. He didn't care that Remus had killed another man – it's not like Sirius' own hands were clean.

He had spent months watching Remus, becoming part of his life. He was actually enjoying Remus' visits to the School Office when Remus would pop in for no reason other than to see him.

Sirius had to face his feelings. He was in love with someone who didn't trust him and who hated him. But someone was coming to hurt Remus. Sirius knew he had to help – he had to find a way to get Remus to talk to him.

**...oOo...**

A week was all it took for someone else to come. Sirius observed the stranger standing in the school reception. He had known immediately that this wasn't his Remus. He knew Remus wrote everything down on the calendar hanging on the cupboard in his hall. Appointments, school-trips – everything.

So someone turning up and looking like Remus, saying he needed to take Edward Lupin for an appointment, caused Sirius to realise something was up.

Especially since Remus didn't call his son Edward.

Sirius quickly removed Teddy from class, bringing him to the toilets before apparating them to the Potter's house. "Keep him safe, don't let anyone in," Sirius ordered the surprised looking couple, before apparating back to the school.

James and Lily Potter stared at the boy for a moment. They hadn't expected to see Sirius, knowing he was on one of his jobs.

Lily was first to recover. She smiled at the boy. "Would you like something to eat?" She asked.

Teddy nodded.

"What's your name? How do you know Sirius?"

"Teddy," the boy replied. "He's daddy's boyfriend."

"Siriusly?" James whispered, and Lily hid a smile. This was going to be interesting, because when they had last seen Sirius, he had been straight... or so he had led them to believe.

**...oOo...**

'Remus, someone came to take Teddy from school. He's somewhere safe, but he's pretending to be you. Get to the school, I'm going to try get him out to the Sports Hall which isn't in use this afternoon.'

Satisfied at the text, he returned to the fake-Remus.

"Sorry Mr. Lupin," Sirius said. "I was looking at the wrong class schedule. Teddy moved classes a few weeks ago, and it wasn't updated on my system. One moment."

He clicked the mouse a few times, before standing up.

"He's in the Sports Hall right now, taking P.E. If you'd like to walk over there with me to collect him?" Sirius suggested.

The stranger nodded and Sirius led the way out.

"Sorry about this," Sirius said. "I hope I don't make you late for the appointment. Did you receive the notice about parents evening next week?" Sirius asked, trying to sound casual as he would with any other parent. It was hard due to this man wanting to take Teddy.

He walked around the building until they were out of sight. He hoped Remus was waiting.

Suddenly the man next to him fell to the ground and Sirius spun around, wand in hand. He narrowed his eyes at Remus.

"The first time you heard my voice?" Sirius asked.

"When you left me a voice-mail about Teddy's permission form," Remus replied, his own wand pointed at Sirius.

"What really happened with the permission form?"

"I told you that it fell under my desk and gave it back to you," Sirius replied. Both men lowered their wands.

"Where's my son?"

"He's with my friend and his wife," Sirius said. "We can go and collect him once we deal with this." He glanced at the body on the floor.

"Do we kill him?"

Sirius nodded. "It's kill or be killed," he said. "We need to keep Teddy safe – we don't know if anyone else is coming for him."

Remus paled.

"Muggle repellant wards all the way around here, make sure people don't want to turn this corner. We can't be seen."

Remus began casting the spells, and Sirius bound the man before reviving him. He listened as Remus cast a silencing charm.

"Hold him," Sirius ordered. He watched Remus shove the man roughly into the wall and pulled out a small pouch from his inside pocket. He opened it and withdrew a tiny vial, tipping it down the man's throat.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked.

"Antonin Dolohov," the man replied.

"And who sent you?" Remus asked.

"Mrs. Grey."

"And will you come after us again if we let you go?" Remus asked.

"Neither of us will stop."

"Where is she?" Sirius asked.

"Staying in the travel-inn at the edge of town," the man replied.

"What were your plans with Teddy?" Remus asked.

The man smiled twistedly.

"Don't answer that," Sirius said, grabbing the man and forcing his mouth open. He tipped the contents of a second vial down his throat and watching the man flail, foaming at the mouth before he fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Why didn't –"

"I've heard his name and trust me, you don't want to hear what he was about to say," Sirius said. "Obliviate wouldn't be enough for him, he'd still be sick and twisted and the world and mostly the children in this world are better off without him."

Sirius stared down at the body, which Remus transfigured into a rat. He grabbed it by its tail and walked over to the storage bins, throwing the rat in.

"Thank you," Remus said. "I'll find you when I've –"

"Not a chance I'm letting you do this alone," Sirius said. "I won't risk you getting hurt."

"Why do you care?"

"I care," Sirius replied. "Why is she so determined to have you killed?"

"I killed her mate, Greyback," Remus said. "He was the one that cursed me when I was five years old. He wanted revenge on my father and waited outside of my window to transform. He made threats against Teddy, and I could smell him near my house. He was trying to get to my son."

Sirius stared at him for a moment.

"So you take out all threats to Teddy?"

"Isn't that what you just did?" Remus replied, looking towards the bins.

**...oOo...**

The woman hadn't expected the two men to find her.

Sirius was quick to realise that even though this woman was a Werewolf, she had no magic.

But to them, that didn't matter. They both knew she wouldn't give up until Remus was dead. She had to be stopped.

Sirius put his wand to her head.

"Your call," he said. "Should I kill her or modify her memories?"

Remus looked at the woman struggling against the silencing and binding charms.

"How good are you?"

"I can make her believe that Antonin Dolohov killed her mate. She'll remember me returning to her to inform her that Antonin Dolohov was dead."

"Do it," Remus said. "But if she works out the truth, then I'll be forced to kill her."

"Agreed," Sirius said. He stunned the woman before delving into her memories and amending them.

**...oOo...**

"Let's go get your son," Sirius said, taking Remus' arm.

He apparated them to James' house where James and Teddy were playing computer games, whilst Lily cooked dinner. She came rushing in at the sound.

"Oh. You're back already?" She said, disappointedly. "I was just making us dinner."

Sirius looked at Remus.

"So mate, you have a boyfriend?" James said. "Didn't you used to be straight?"

Sirius shrugged, looking over at Teddy.

"Hey Teddy, want to keep playing, we're just going to sort dinner," James said, leading the way from the room.

"So... you have a boyfriend?" James said when they gathered in the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's all quite complicated," Sirius muttered. "I was hired to kill Remus, but we kinda started... dating instead."

"Idiot," Lily muttered.

"So the woman hired someone else and he came to the school after Teddy."

"Why were you at the school?" James asked.

"I got a job there so I could watch Remus, but once he dumped me, I stuck around to make sure Teddy was safe," Sirius said. "Good thing I did too, the person that came for Teddy... let's just say that the world is a better place without him."

"Thank you both for looking after my son," Remus said. "The woman – Greyback's wife – Sirius modified her memories, so she shouldn't be a problem anymore."

"It's okay, he's been wonderful," Lily said. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I don't want to impose," Remus said.

"No trouble at all," Lily insisted. "I made extra for when Sirius returned and assumed you would come too."

"Remus, can we talk?" Sirius asked.

**...oOo...**

Sirius closed the door of the guest room and turned to Remus.

"I know I have no right asking this of you, but I would do anything for another chance."

"Why would you want another chance with me?" Remus asked.

"Because I've fallen in love with you," Sirius replied.

"I'm sorry, but an assassin has no place in mine and Teddy's life. It's too dangerous –"

"Which is why I'll keep my job at the school," Sirius replied. "I can keep Teddy safe there, I'd protect him with my life... as for the assassin thing... Consider it over."

"So, you'll give it up?" Remus whispered.

"Anything for you," Sirius replied. "James and Lily hate what I do, it leads to so many arguments. I found another family in you and Teddy and am risking losing you. Nothing is more important than getting you back."

"Family?" Remus murmured, smiling.

"Yeah..." Sirius said, blushing. "I'll give it all up, Remus. I'm happy to take this slow if you want to, give you time to trust me."

"I trust you," Remus said. "You protected my son today. As for taking it slow – can we just go back to how we were before I found out? Because... I love you too."

"I like the sound of that," Sirius agreed, closing the distance between them and placing his lips on Remus.

* * *

**Review please :)**

**I have no idea what this is! It's a shame I had a word limit!**

**Thanks to Firefly for betaing! :)**


	9. InterventionAU - Pizza:Secret Matchmaker

**Written for the A-Z Challenge. Letter: 'I'**

**Intervention!AU**

* * *

**Pizza: The Secret Matchmaker**

* * *

Sirius tucked his mobile phone into his pocket as he walked up the last of the stairs. He pulled out his key and pushed it into the lock and turned it, opening the door.

Whistling, he pushed the door closed behind him, and looked around.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, taking in the group of people. James had mentioned a few friends were stopping by, but they were watching him so intently. He had a feeling James had left something out.

It wasn't his birthday. That wasn't for another couple of weeks... So what could it be?

"Mate," James said, moving to block the front door. "It has come to our attention that you've been exhibiting some strange behaviour."

"I'm not acting any different," Sirius said, frowning around at the group.

"Look, we've decided to hold an intervention for you," Peter said, from the sofa. "It's time we face this problem."

"The only problem I have is you lot, getting involved in my business," Sirius snapped, feeling irritated. Couldn't they just get to the point?

"The fact is that we've lived here for six months and before we moved in, you hated pizza. Now, you order it in abundance," James explained.

"This is where the pizza is going," Lily said, walking over to poke Sirius' flat stomach.

"Yeah, and I go to the gym all the time and work it off," Sirius said, pulling his t-shirt off and showing his chest off. "Look, I'm not getting fat. So what if I like to enjoy my pizza?"

The other's shook their heads.

"But it's not healthy," Frank said. "It doesn't matter if you're working it off or not, you can't keep eating such unhealthy food three nights a week. Even if you tried to cut back..."

"No, he has to give it up," Alice said. "You don't tell people who are trying to give up drugs to cut back, do you?"

"Wait, are you comparing me to a drug addict?" Sirius asked. He turned to James. "I blame you for this. You couldn't just leave me alone with my pizza."

"That's just the point. What happened to the Sirius Black who liked to go meet men on a Friday night? Now you just stay in with pizza. It's like pizza is your replacement for a relationship... and I never thought I'd say this, but it's like you've replaced sex with pizza and that's just even more unhealthy."

"Maybe I don't want to go and shag random blokes anymore," Sirius began defensively. "Maybe I... maybe I like staying in on a Friday night."

"Another thing -" Lily began, breaking off when there was a knock on the door.

"Oi, move," Sirius said, rushing forward.

James pulled open the door to find a man standing there with pizza. He stared at him in disbelief for a second.

"Where's Mr Black? Sorry, I mean: Hi, I'm here to deliver this pizza. Will you be taking it because I normally give it to... Uh, that'll be twenty pounds please."

"Right," James said, a hand quickly yanked him back away from the door and Sirius leaned against the door frame.

"Hey Remus, how much did you say that was?" Sirius asked smoothly.

"Hey... Mr Black," Remus said, blushing as he took in the man's bare chest. "That'll be..." he trailed off, his gaze lingering.

"He said twenty," James said, pushing his way next to Sirius, and Remus' gaze darted between them uncertainly.

"Here," Sirius said, handing the money over, and accepting the pizza. They guy looked like he was going to say something, but he just smiled and walked away.

Sirius glared at James and walked inside. "Eejit," he muttered with a dark look in James' direction.

"What did I do?" James asked.

"You scared off the pizza guy," Frank said. "Guys, I think we've found the reason for the pizza obsession. It's pretty obvious now, isn't it?"

"Him? Should I get him back?" James asked.

"He's straight," Sirius muttered. "Single dad, so he's not interested."

James snorted, and was out of the door before Sirius could stop him.

"James! Don't you dare!" Sirius roared after him.

**...oOo...**

"I'm sorry Mr Black, was there a problem with your pizza?" Remus asked, walking inside the flat, James following behind.

"Not the pizza so much," Lily said.

"Actually, Sirius hates pizza," Alice added. "But for the last few months it's all he seems to eat."

"Shut up," Sirius growled, looking at his friends.

"Tell me... Remus, was it?" James asked. "Are you straight?"

Remus' eyes widened slightly.

"I don't think sexuality affects my job," he offered after a pregnant pause.

"Mate, it won't bother us, we're just curious. You see, some of us think you are, some think you aren't," Frank added.

"Well..." he looked around, his gaze lingering on Sirius for a moment before returning to James. "I'm bi."

"There you go," Lily said, looking at Sirius. "And you were worried that he was straight just because he had a kid. Now you can just ask him out and stop ordering these greasy pizzas just to see him."

Lily smiled smugly as Sirius glared in her direction.

"Well, if you won't..." Alice turned to Remus. "Our friend Sirius doesn't actually like pizza," she began. "We were holding an intervention over the amount he eats, it's not healthy. Will you just go out with him so he stops ordering the pizza just to see you?"

"See me?" Remus asked bewildered. "Why would he want to see me?"

"Because he fancies you," Lily said. "Can you just make a date with him so this place stops smelling like Pizza and Sirius doesn't waste his money anymore?"

"But... he can't," Remus said, looking at Sirius for a moment before turning back to Lily. "I mean, he's gorgeous, and I'm..."

"A pizza boy?" Peter suggested.

"A University student with two jobs and a son," Remus said defensively, his gaze shifting to Peter. "When you have someone to support, you take the jobs you can get, even if it is delivering pizza. I was going to say I don't think I'm his type."

"Let me be the judge of that," Sirius said, glaring at Peter. "Look, it's true and I'd really like to take you out for dinner sometime... if you want?"

"Well..." Remus said, thinking. "My mum has Teddy overnight every Friday, so maybe if you are free next week?"

"Yes, I'm free every Friday," Sirius said, smiling at him. "I could take you to dinner."

"As long as you don't go for pizza, that's a great idea," James added.

* * *

**Review Please :D**

**I didn't write this for any challenges (apart from the collection one). I just needed it written because I wanted to write 'J' and like to do these in order.**


	10. JoustingAU - A Change in the Stars

**Jousting scoring.**

**The first to three points wins.**

**One point for breaking a lance between the chest and neck.**

**Two points for breaking a lance on the face**

**Three points for knocking the opponent off their horse. The horse is also won.**

* * *

**Written for:**

**A-Z Challenge - **J: Jousting!AU

**Camp Hogwarts - **Cabin Longbottom - Prompt**: **Archery- Write about a medieval duel (100 points)

**Quidditch Pitch** \- Prompt: Just once, he wanted to be the one people respected.

**Drabble Club** \- Prompt: Hope

* * *

**A Change in the Stars**

**Inspired by A Knight's Tale.**

**Thanks to Firefly and Raybe for the help :)**

* * *

Sirius Black sat on his horse, looking around the field. His gaze shifted to the Berfrois where he knew Lord Malfoy was seated.

It didn't take long for him to find Lord Malfoy - his blonde hair was a eye-drawer. Sirius could see the look of disdain even at the long distance, as his eyes searched across the field.

They met his, and Sirius could see the smirk on Lord Malfoy's face as their eyes locked. For the second time since they had met, the gaze did nothing to him. He drew himself away, looking back at James and Regulus.

The only eyes he wanted to look into were amber, but Remus wasn't to be seen. He hoped he would see the man standing with James and Regulus like he was used to.

He hoped Remus was there somewhere.

**~oOo~**

_James led the horse through the pavilions as Regulus walked behind, his gaze darting around._

_Sirius sat on the horse, trying not to look excited at what was happening. He tried to maintain the expression that he was supposed to be there - years of being told he was below them made it a struggle, but he was determined._

_Just once, he wanted to be the one people respected._

_They arrived at their designated tent and Sirius climbed gracefully from the horse, watching his brother and his friend bring the supplies inside._

_"I'm going to look around," he announced._

_Regulus turned to him. "And leave us to do everything?" he asked, glaring at his older brother._

_"Regulus, who would believe that he's a noble if he done this himself?" James hissed. "When has a noble ever loaded or unloaded their stuff. That's what we're for. We need to keep up appearances."_

_Regulus sighed at James' reply, but turned back to the tent, and Sirius took it as his cue to leave. He tugged at the ill-fitting tunic that had belonged the the Knight they had previously served (until he died), pushed his hair from his face and started walking._

**~oOo~**

The crowd were cheering at the knights that had previously jousted, and the broken lances were being cleared away. Sirius watched as the spectators drank their hot wine.

He was up next.

He knew Lucius was watching him, but he didn't return his look. He knew the prize for winning the final joust, and that was Lucius.

Lucius himself had said that he was only interested in a winner, and Sirius had given his all in the past. He had suffered injuries, dislocated shoulders and much more for this.

It wasn't what he wanted and what had started as something he was doing for himself, had quickly turned into something he was doing for Lucius.

But Remus... Remus didn't expect anything from him. Remus didn't care if he was a Lord or a Knight or a peasant. Remus didn't care if Sirius was rich or poor.

**~oOo~**

_"My usual clothing merchant has not set up yet," Lucius stated. "Otherwise I wouldn't have had to waste my time with that fool. Are you looking to buy something?"_

_The man looked at him, and Sirius could feel his eyes move across his outfit, examining the fit and fabric. The sneer on the man's lips told Sirius that his ill-fitting clothes weren't suitable._

_"I am," Sirius lied. His gaze moved over Lucius' dark green bliaud. His breath caught as his eyes moved up to grey, and he pushed away the urge to look down at the ground. He couldn't do that now - he was pretending to be of Noble descent and a Knight - an equal to this man. He kept his gaze steady._

_"Has your journey been a long one? Your clothing must have been wrecked to replace it with... that."_

_Sirius self-consciously moved his eyes from Lucius' and glanced down at his outfit. "It was a long journey indeed," he agreed. "But now that I'm here, I can find something to wear that is much more appropriate than these old rags."_

_"I would hope so," Lucius replied. "I believe attractive men such as ourselves should be at his best at all times - no matter what."_

_"Attractive?" Sirius repeated, stopping and staring at his companion._

_He was met with an appraising look. "Must I repeat myself?" Lucius asked. "I think that if you were to wear clothes more suited to your status, you would be able to be seen in the company of the other Lords. As it is now, you look like a commoner."_

_Sirius could hear the disdain in his voice, but this man thought he was attractive? Sirius had gone through the years being overlooked, just a Knight's Squire and now suddenly he had the attention of this handsome man._

_He nodded. "That will be rectified," he replied._

_"Lucius," someone called, rushing towards them. Lucius' attention moved away from Sirius to a man muttering about Lucius' father wanting to speak with him urgently._

_Lucius nodded and turned to Sirius. "I hope next time we meet, you will be more presentable, though I will look forward to it."_

_"Me too," Sirius replied, watching as the man turned and walked away from him._

**~oOo~**

Sirius looked at his lance with was painted with the crest that James had spent hours designing. He ran his hand over it. Another lance that would be admired for minutes before being broken.

The beautiful crest resting on a background of red, with golden lions.

He had proven he was just as good as the ones with the _pure _blood. The nobles.

He didn't want to do this anymore. Not for himself and not for Lucius.

He wanted to do something for Remus. To show Remus that he chose him.

**~oOo~**

_"Let me travel with you," Remus requested. "My supplies are heavy and I need to leave now to bring them to the next tournament. If I can travel with you, it'll relieve me of my burden and I'll be able to fit you with a tunic and anything else you might need."_

_Sirius considered the option for a moment, before nodding his head. They would just need to be careful around the guy, but he needed an outfit for the banquet with Lucius so they didn't have much choice._

_"That's fine," Sirius agreed, following Remus into the tent so he could pick a tunic. There wasn't time to have something new made, but hopefully the merchant could find a close fit and make the necessary adjustments. "I need something dark green to go with Lord Lucius' outfit."_

**~oOo~**

Sirius watched as the previous knights finally left. A knight on the horse on the other side drew his attention. Once again, he looked back for Remus, but he still wasn't there.

Sirius looked at James hopefully, but James shook his head slightly, and Regulus was scouring the stands carefully.

They didn't even know if Remus had come here. He might have gone to another, smaller tournament just to get as far away from Sirius as possible.

Sirius deserved it, he had unknowingly broken Remus' heart and not moved fast enough to fix everything.

**~oOo~**

_"I just wanted to say thank you," Remus offered._

_"Thank you?"_

_"Yes, I know we agreed that I only travel with you just the once, but you've allowed me to come to four tournaments with you now. It's very kind of you, My Lord."_

_"Sirius," Sirius offered. "I must thank you also, you've made wonderful clothing for me, and I as dressed smartly enough for Lord Lucius."_

_He didn't notice the way Remus' smile flickered. "I'm glad I've been of use," Remus offered softly._

_"And if you want, you can continue to travel with us, if you'd like?" Sirius added._

_"I would - very much," Remus told him, a wider smile pulling at his lips._

**~oOo~**

Across the field, another man approached on a horse. Sirius took in the armour and the flag that adorned his clothing and bared his teeth.

Sir Severus Snape.

The man who had also been after Lucius' attention, and the first man to beat him. It wasn't just that - Sirius remembered the man from a few years before when he was just the Squire and Sir Snape had him beaten for something that wasn't his fault.

Not that Snape recognised him of course, but Sirius hated him more than anything.

**~oOo~**

_"Sirius, he's only interested in winners," Remus said. "So if you lose, what'll he do? Will he still be with you? Will he end things?"_

_"He's a Lord, of course he wants someone who will win," Sirius offered confidently._

_"And what then? More tournaments? More gold? What if you lose? What if you get injured? What if you get found out? What will he do?"_

_"He'll stand by me," Sirius replied, uncertainly. He knew that Lucius wanted only the best, and if Sirius gave up, he wouldn't be the best. If he was hurt, he couldn't be._

_If he was found out to be a peasant, Lucius would never speak to him again!_

_Remus nodded. "Will he?" he asked. "I doubt that he would lower himself to be with one of us and I pray that if he does ever find out, that you won't get hurt."_

_Sirius frowned. "Why is this your concern?" he asked. "I'm a grown man, Remus. Is it because of how he treats you all? I will have a word and tell him to treat you all better -"_

_"It's not that," Remus said. "Me, Regulus, James... we're all used to it. You should understand that much at least. It's because I don't want to see you get hurt. You mean too much to me for me to let you hurt."_

_"Too much, what's too much?" Sirius asked, more curious than angry._

_"I care so much about you because..." Remus trailed off nervously. "I mean, you are the most important person in my life, whether you're a peasant, whether you are rich. I'd think that no matter what."_

_"Even if I lost?" Sirius scoffed. "How could I be important to anyone if I lost?"_

_"Even if you lost," Remus confirmed, his voice softer. "You'd still be everything to me if you lost. You'd still mean the world to me if you were just a peasant."_

_"But I'd be no-one," Sirius replied, shaking his head._

_Remus tilted his head slightly. "Like me," he said. "I guess all this pretending to be a noble and you see us the way they see us. We're nothing. Me, James and Regulus. All nothing, but James and Regulus have each other and they are happy. They don't need titles to be happy."_

_"I never said you were no-one -"_

_"But you're a noble now," Remus said, sadly. "You act like them, you talk like them and now... well, now you think like they do."_

_"Remus -"_

_"I'm sorry, I need to go. It was stupid me coming here, stupid for me to even try and tell you that I... that..." Remus shook his head and strode from the tent._

**~oOo~**

Sirius watched James move forward ready to announce Sirius' presence there. A long winded speech, working the crowd up and he heard James shout his name. He waved, a fake smile on his lips as people pushed at each other to get a better view.

He would give this all up for Remus.

And with that sudden thought, he knew what he had to do.

**~oOo~**

_"You are a fool," Regulus said, as Sirius finished telling him and James about the conversation with Remus._

_"How?" Sirius demanded._

_"Do you even know what Remus was saying?" James queried._

_"Well, I've just told you everything," Sirius muttered. "So yes. He thinks I'm important."_

_"But did you know what he actually meant?" James asked. "Why he thinks a man he's only known for a few months is more important than anyone else he's met?"_

_Sirius slowly shook his head._

_"It's because he's in love with you," Regulus said, exasperated. "He said you were everything to him. Are you stupid, Sirius, because if you didn't get what he meant, I worry for you."_

_"Remus loves me? Why?" Sirius exclaimed._

_"Can't work that one out, Regulus is the attractive brother," James said._

_"Hey," Sirius said, grinning and shoving his friend. James shoved him back and moments later, they were fighting on the floor._

**~oOo~**

Sirius knew that Remus had to be there somewhere. He hadn't seen him since the fight they had. Lucius had turned up an hour later, looking for a bedmate, but Sirius had turned him away.

James had walked in on them talking and Lucius had muttered about Remus not watching the entrance to the tent as he requested, and left.

"Remus was here?" James asked.

Sirius slowly shook his head. "I haven't seen him."

"Well, he saw Lucius come in here... poor bloke," James muttered. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll wait for him to come back," Sirius had replied.

Now, as the other squire called out Sir Snape, Sirius had no time left to wait for Remus. He brought his horse forward, ready to duel the man.

Or not.

**~oOo~**

_Remus headed back towards the tent. He had given himself a couple of hours to calm down and collect himself and wanted to apologise for causing a scene to Sirius._

_There was a tiny part of him that hoped that Sirius would lose, or Lucius would get bored soon, but more than anything, he wanted Sirius to be happy._

_He was just about to pull the front of the tent back when a figure pushed past him._

_"Make sure we're not disturbed," Lucius demanded, barely looking at him. "I suggest you and the others sleep in the stables tonight."_

_With that, Lucius stepped into the tent. __Remus stared after him for a moment before turning away._

_Sirius was getting what he wanted after all, and Remus couldn't bear to see Sirius with somebody else - he couldn't bear to see Sirius get hurt._

_He headed to the loaded cart and took down his stuff and left._

**~oOo~**

The two knights charged at each other, and Sirius' eyes moved from the brown horse up to it's master. The man was covered in armour, save for a slit in the visor.

He hated this man.

He watched as Sir Snape lowered his lance and Sirius kept his straight up. He tightened his grip on the horse and prepared himself.

The blow didn't hit Sirius' chest as he had expected. In his haste to turn his gaze from the approaching lance, he hadn't notice the lance shift up, aiming for his face.

The blow of it almost threw him from the horse. He didn't even notice the horse returning to the start, or hands helping him down.

**~oOo~**

_Fingers danced over his skin, making him laugh and amber eyes peeked up at him._

_"Hold still, My Lord," Remus said, fighting a smile of his own as he carefully pinned the outfit that Sirius was wearing, and began making the adjustments. Sirius squirmed slightly, and Remus brought a hand up, gripping Sirius' hip to hold him still._

_Sirius could feel the heat of Remus' hand through the layers, and focused on that rather than anything else. Before he knew it, the green tunic was finished and Remus let him go._

_Sirius admired himself in the mirror. He wasn't a fan of green himself, but Lucius was and that's what mattered._

_"How do I look?" he asked._

_"Amazing," Remus whispered, with a inaudible sigh. "You seem to have a fondness for the colour green?"_

_"Lucius likes green," Sirius replied. "Why? What colour do you see me in?"_

_"I would imagine you in red," Remus replied. "Red like the shade on your shield. Gold like the lions. I... I made one for you, if you'd like to see it?"_

_"For me?" Sirius replied, flattered._

_Remus nodded. "I just thought that since you're noble now, it would be nice to have a bigger choice."_

_Sirius quickly narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, 'noble now'?"_

_Remus met his gaze. "I mean that I know you aren't truly one," he whispered. "Not that it changes anything for me, I would still like to travel with you, if you'd let me."_

_"And if I won't?" Sirius asked, defiantly._

_"Than this would be us parting ways, I'd wish you luck for future tournaments and think of you fondly when I hear your name," Remus replied._

_"Not going to turn me in?"_

_Remus shook his head. "Why would you in? You're one of the kindest people I've ever met." He began to pack up his things. "Maybe I'll see you -"_

_"I want you to keep travelling with us," Sirius said, scared that Remus would disappear._

**~oOo~**

"What the hell was that?" Regulus roared.

"Remus," he whispered. "Remus said that it made no difference if I won or lost. Maybe he'll know that I'm losing to show him that maybe I feel the same way about him."

Hands reached up for his helmet, and Sirius was shocked when it was removed, as Remus had taken it from him. Hands rested on his face, checking for damage. He placed his own hand over Remus'.

"Are you hurt?" Remus asked. "You shouldn't go out there and lose on purpose, that's not you! I don't care what you do after this, or if you win or lose... you just go and do your best."

"But, I wanted to tell -"

"We can talk later. We have all the time in the world after this," Remus said, handing the helmet back.

Feeling lighter than before, a smile crossed Sirius' face and he slid the helmet back on. He climbed back onto the horse and took the lance from James before letting his horse charge.

He needed to make Snape fall form the horse to gain the three points that would let him win.

He knew he could do it.

**~oOo~**

_Remus had started going to a different city, because he knew heading to London would mean he would have to face Sirius again. But he couldn't._

_A day's journey wasted, and another day heading back, meaning he was far behind the others. He wouldn't have time to sell much clothing, but he would be able to see Sirius joust, and that more than made up for it._

_He managed to find a place to watch without being noticed, and Sirius, James and Regulus turned up minutes later._

_He watched as Sirius looked up and met Lord Lucius' gaze and tried not to feel upset._

_Finally it was Sirius' turn to run and Remus rushed over without a thought as the lance struck his face. He couldn't help but feel hopeful at Sirius' words, but needed Sirius to finish this joust. He knew about the rivalry between the pair, and Sirius would be disappointed with himself should he throw the joust._

**~oOo~**

Sirius climbed from his horse, looking down at the hook-nosed man on the ground. He watched James walk over, taking the rein of the horse Snape had now lost, and leading it back to the group, Sirius following behind.

"So... you've won, what next?" Remus asked, as Sirius closed the distance.

Sirius pulled the helmet from his head, shaking his hair out. "Well," he begun. "Maybe we could talk about everything you said before... then I could apologise for not understanding."

"That's okay -"

"And then I'll explain that even though Lucius turned up at the tent, nothing happened with him, and when you left... I felt so empty. Different to the times between the jousts when I wasn't near Lucius. I hated being apart from you, Remus."

"I hated leaving, it was hard to know you and him were together," Remus admitted.

James and Regulus began to remove Sirius' armour.

"I'm in need of a tunic," Sirius stated, staring into Remus' eyes. "It'll need to match my red one. I'd like you to attend the banquet with me, and of course, our outfits should compliment each others."

Remus nodded, smiling. "I do have one that'll compliment, so it won't take much time adjusting it."

"But we have hours," Sirius mused, a smirk on his lips. "Come to my tent and we can discuss other ways to pass the time."

"And Lord Malfoy?" Remus whispered, as lips moved towards his. Sirius followed his gaze to the elegant blond walking towards them.

"Sir Snape can have him," Sirius replied. "I only want you."

Before Remus could say another words, lips were on his and hands pulled him closer and held him tightly.

* * *

**3461 words**

**A Knights Tale is about a man who pretends to be of noble descent - a knight - so he can joust.**


	11. KidnappingAU - Take Me Out

**Stratego - Write a story where X is a gangster/criminal and Y is an undercover cop who hates their job. They must have met before, either in early childhood or in passing, like at the supermarket.**

**Quidditch Pitch - **"Do you think I care?"

**Drabble Club -** "Tell me what it is you need."

**A-Z Challenge - K = Kidnapping!AU**

* * *

**Take Me Out**

* * *

Remus stood behind the counter in the bookshop, suppressing a yawn as the bell above the door rang as a customer came in. He had spent two months in the bookshop, but not catching wind of anything dodgy happening. A loud voice inside his head was telling him to tell his boss that the undercover work was a bust, but he knew that his boss would ignore him.

His boss always ignored him.

Remus glanced up after hearing the bell, his eyes widening slightly at the handsome man in front of him. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah," the man said, searching through his pockets for a bit of paper. "There's a book I'm after for my Godson. It's called... it's called..." He trailed off as he met Remus' eyes.

"I'll help you find it," Remus said, his insides flipping at the other man's gaze, struggling to tear his own away. "What book is it?"

The man wordlessly approached the counter and handed the slip of paper over to Remus, and Remus could feel eyes on him as he turned around to search for the book.

**~oOo~**

Remus was in over his head. He couldn't live this double life anymore - he couldn't do this undercover work.

He had been told it could take years to work his way through the ranks and be trusted, but six months in and he was being invited into James' group.

He couldn't do it.

"I can't," he blurted out, seconds after Sirius Black had personally issued the invitation. "I haven't been honest with you, Sirius. I haven't told you who I am!"

"Well, tell me now," Sirius said, tilting his head in curiosity and smiling at him.

"I'm an undercover cop," Remus muttered, not meeting Sirius' eyes. The silence lasted too long, and he couldn't help his gaze shifting to grey.

Sirius looked more hurt than angry. "Is that why you were spending time with me? Because you wanted to -" Sirius began.

"No," Remus insisted, quickly interrupting him. "I didn't even know who you were when we met... You are important to me, Sirius, and I have no intention of telling my idiot boss anything from here, but that's easier to do if I'm not involved in anything."

"Idiot boss?" Sirius asked, a hint of his old smile returning. "Not friends with your boss, I take it?"

"Are you with yours?" Remus asked.

"Do you know who my boss is?" Sirius asked.

"The police suspect it to be Frank, but from what I've seem, James Potter is the one giving the orders. Though, I'm not going to say anything," Remus insisted.

"Really?" Sirius asked, moving forward. "You're not very loyal to the police, are you?"

"I hate my job," Remus replied, with a shrug. "I find I'm more loyal to people if they treat me with even an ounce of respect and don't treat me like dirt. One's that don't talk down to me." He hesitated before meeting Sirius' eyes. "I'm loyal to you now," he whispered, blushing.

"So, what now?" Sirius asked, leaning against the wall next to Remus.

"I don't know," Remus admitted. "It's bad that being in the mob is actually more friendly than being a policeman... maybe I'll just keep the job at the bookshop or something?"

Sirius nodded. "Well, I'm going to miss you," he admitted.

"I'm going to miss you too," Remus replied. "We could hang out sometime?"

"We could, you'll hear from me soon," Sirius promised. He pushed away from the wall, opening the door. "I think it's best you head out now," he said.

Remus nodded sadly. "I'm actually going to miss this place," he said. "It's a shame. If I had actually been a librarian, I wouldn't have to leave." With that, he shyly waved at Sirius before walking to the door.

**~oOo~**

He watched the cameras until Remus had left the property, before heading to find James.

"Undercover cop," he muttered.

James' eyebrows raised. "He was? He didn't seem like one. Are you going to do anything about it?"

Sirius shrugged. "He said that he was loyal to me, he thinks you're in charge. I believe him."

"You believe him?" James' shock was evident. "You don't believe people easily."

"I admit I trusted him," Sirius said. "I asked him to look over our books. He could have done it and got us all in prison."

"So, you're going to let him walk away?" James asked.

Sirius shook his head. "Not a chance," he said. "I believe that Remus is loyal to me without even knowing who I am. Loyalty like that should be rewarded, so it's time I paid him a little visit."

"Don't you want us to bring him in?" James asked.

"I'll bring him in myself," Sirius replied with a grin. "Remus needs to be treated with more care than you're accustomed to."

"You're going to fuck him, aren't you?" James muttered, already turning away.

Sirius nodded. "I'm going to bring him here, and he's going to be mine. I was planning on making my move soon anyway, this has just sped things up a little bit."

**~oOo~**

"What are you doing? Why have you kidnapped me?" Remus demanded, searching for his gun.

It was missing, and Remus realised he was still in his pyjamas.

"Love, I can do what I want," Sirius said, walking out of the shadows and observing him. Remus' eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Your boss heard?" Remus asked. "For what it's worth, I handed my badge in, I'm not a threat any longer."

"My boss?" Sirius asked, with a chuckle. "I'm the one in charge here, Remus. That means I can do whatever I want." He moved closer, smirking as Remus took a nervous step back into the wall.

He didn't doubt that Remus would be able to fight, but from his actions, it seemed like Remus was very hesitant to hurt him.

"Nowhere to go now," Sirius murmured, pressing Remus into the wall and sliding a hand around to Remus' arse. Remus stiffened for a moment under his touch, and gazed at him uncertainly.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Remus asked. He thought that Sirius was going to take him out. "Aren't you going to take me out?"

"Good idea," Sirius murmured. His other hand began to pull at Remus' pyjama bottoms, pushing them down Remus' hips. "Do you want to take me out too."

"I meant..." Remus trailed off, as the pyjamas slid down his legs to the floor. "I thought you were going to take me out, as in kill me. I was an undercover cop."

Sirius' hand caressed Remus' hip, the other stroking over his bare arse, squeezing it softly. "Do you think I care?" Sirius asked. "Why would I want to hurt you?"

"Well, you kidnapped me..." Remus began, confused. He trailed off, struggling to focus due to the distraction of Sirius' touch.

"I kidnapped you so we could talk in private," Sirius murmured, his lips on Remus' jaw, before gently nipping at the skin there. "I've come to a decision on what to do about you."

"And what are you going to do?" Remus asked, pressing against Sirius as the hands began to explore. He didn't want to point out that they weren't doing much talking - he didn't want Sirius to stop.

"I'm going to take you to my bed, and I'm not going to let you leave," Sirius replied. "You said you hated your job and you're loyal to me - come and work here with us, stay with me." The hands froze in place, and Remus whimpered.

"Or you could say no," Sirius whispered, his breath on Remus' neck. His body moved closer to Remus', and Remus cursed Sirius' clothes for being in the way.

"I've seen girls coming from your room, if you want me -"

"I've never been with any of them. I've wanted you since that first day at the bookshop. I'll be only yours," Sirius assured him, letting his lips softly brush against Remus'. "I promise."

"How could I say no to that offer?" Remus said.

Sirius smiled against his cheek, his lips slowly ghosting down Remus' face. "Tell me what it is you need."

"I need you," Remus said, twisting his head, trying to reach Sirius' lips as he reached for his belt. "I need you to take me to bed."

"Or there's a pool table in here," Sirius whispered against Remus' lips before capturing them with his own.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**Hi, sorry about the delay in stories, I've had some writers block recently.**


	12. LondonAU - I Told You So

**I Told You So**

* * *

A-Z - L = London!AU

* * *

Sirius Black refrained himself from throwing the phone at a wall as he tried James for the sixteenth time.

He had made it clear to James that his train was arriving at eight, and it was now nine-fifteen and James had disappeared from the face of the Earth. Sirius was left without the name of the hotel, and with no knowledge of London.

"Stupid Potter," he muttered to himself, as he looked around for somewhere to store his suitcase so he could go and get some breakfast.

**...oOo...**

Sirius tried James again after checking his bag in. As he listened to the phone ring out, he heard the man behind him in the queue talking on his own phone.

"Yeah, so this guy you plan to set me up with - is he cute?"

Sirius hung up his phone. The man had a soft voice, but it caught Sirius' attention. He listened in.

"Yeah, I'll see you this evening, I'm just going to explore for now," he said. "I'll catch up with you later."

Sirius waited until the man checked his bag in and tapped him on the shoulder. He wasn't expecting someone so perfectly dorky to turn around to look at him. He quickly took in the soft amber eyes and the perfected bed-hair (that's exactly how the guy's hair should look after Sirius shagged him), and smiled.

"Look, I'm sorry to bother you or to be a pain - I've been abandoned here by my cruel friend. I have no knowledge of London in the slightest, and it could be hours before he turns up - if at all."

"Have you tried calling him?"

"Almost twenty times so far," Sirius said. He gave his most innocent look to the man. "I overheard you talking, saying you're going to explore, and was wondering if you wanted some company... at least until my friend bothers to return my call."

The man hesitated and his gaze slowly flicked from Sirius' long hair to his leather jacket to the black glitter nail-polish on his fingers, before moving back to his eyes.

"Look, I'm happy to just go where you lead, I just don't want to be sitting around by myself for the day," Sirius said. "I'm not a nutter, you can frisk me if it makes you feel better."

He grinned as the bloke blushed.

"You don't even have to tell me your name," Sirius added.

"What would you call me then?" The guy asked, his lips quirking into a smile.

"Moonpie," Sirius replied.

"Moonpie?" He looked amused. "So can I pick your name?"

Sirius nodded.

"Okay Stud Muffin, let's get going," Remus said. "Anything you plan on getting in London?"

"Breakfast," Sirius said. "I've been on the train for hours and the snack bar was closed." Remus looked slightly reluctant and Sirius gave his patented puppy-dog look.

It never failed.

**...oOo...**

Sirius was having a great time. By the time they had walked to McDonalds, only getting lost once, he had managed to show his new friend, Moonpie, the joys of a favourite band of his - Bowling For Soup, by singing 'Girl All The Bad Guys Want.' He further impressed him with his air-guitar skills.

"I've never heard of this band before," Remus finally said, as the song came to an and as they walked through the doors of McDonalds.

Sirius stopped and stared at his new Moonpie. "You've got to be kidding, right?" he said.

Remus shook his head. "I'm being serious," he replied, looking slightly confused at Sirius' snigger at the word. Sirius had to refrain from making a joke as they were using code-names.

Well, that and names they could call each other in bed. Moonpie was an appropriate bed-name, right?

**...oOo...**

Sirius managed to see a lot of the sites around London, and finally gave up trying to contact James.

He was having too much fun with Moonpie to want it to end. Even when his Moonpie was shopping for a souvenir for his mother and brought them into a shop full of trinkets.

Sirius amused himself by looking at the bags of 'fairy dust', purchasing one for his little cousin as Remus studied some golden locket's near the counter.

Sirius spent the rest of the time in the shop studying Remus' arse as Remus moved on to look at the London-pocket mirrors, photo frames before moving onto the London themed fridge magnets, choosing to buy them for his mother.

As they headed out of the shop, Sirius' eyes fell on an ice-cream van and he pulled Moonpie over by the hand. He could almost taste the ice-cream with the flake, the strawberry sauce and the chocolate sprinkles.

**...oOo...**

"I'm going to have to get going soon," Remus said. "I'm supposed to be meeting my friends at around six."

Sirius checked the time on his phone. There was about an hour left and he pouted, not wanting his Moonpie to leave.

"Well, can I call you sometime?" Sirius asked.

Remus was surprised for a moment, but smiled. "Sure," he said, pulling out his phone. He wrote the phone number in, giving Sirius his own.

"Great," Sirius said, putting the phone away. "I'd hate to lose contact after having such a great day. I'd really like to see you again!"

"You mean that?" Remus asked, blushing.

Sirius nodded. "I've had so much fun today," he said. "I'm actually glad my friend abandoned me, otherwise I wouldn't have met you."

"I'm glad too," Remus said. "Should we head back to the train station now to get our stuff?"

Sirius nodded. "Are you in London for long?"

"A couple of weeks," Remus replied. "You?"

"Same," Sirius said. "We could get together again before we leave. Dinner on Friday perhaps?"

"Like... a date?" Remus asked, and Sirius grinned at the hopeful note to his voice.

"Exactly like a date," Sirius replied. He looked into Remus' amber eyes, and his phone rang, making him jump.

"Hey, where have you been?" Sirius hissed down the phone.

"I'm so sorry," James said. "You said you'd be in at eight, I thought you meant eight in the evening. Look, I'll be at the station in about an hour, I'll pick you up."

"You'd better," Sirius replied.

"Sorry," James repeated. "But to make it upto you, Lily has a friend that's staying with us and he's cute and you might like him -"

"Look, I appreciate your efforts to set me up, but I've met a guy today," Sirius said, smiling warmly at Remus. "He's really nice and sweet and we've spent the day together. I'm not interested in being set up with anyone else."

"But he's going to be alone -"

"I'll be friendly and talk to him and stuff, but nothing else," Sirius added. "Look, I have to go. Moonpie is waiting." With that, he hung up.

**...oOo...**

The pair stood facing each other. "Well, I'll speak to you soon then?" Remus asked.

"You will," Sirius said, moving closer. "Does this count as a first date?"

"Only if you plan for there to be a second one," Remus murmured.

Sirius nodded. "Well, then it's only right that I get a kiss at the end of an amazing date." He moved closer to Moonpie and lowered his head, meeting soft lips. A few seconds passed before he pulled away, wanting much more, but not wanting to rush it.

"Why did you do that?" Remus whispered, grinning widely.

"In the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take," Sirius replied. "And you were a chance that I definitely wanted to take."

"Goodbye Muffin," Moonpie said, smiling, before walking away.

"Goodbye Moonpie," Sirius replied.

**...oOo...**

"Sirius!"

Sirius looked up from the notebook where he had written 'Moonpie and Muffin forever' and drawn small hearts around the page.

"James, it's about time," he said. "I've been waiting all day for you. How are you?"

"I'm good," James said. "Why didn't you go to the hotel?"

"You never told me the name," Sirius complained. "Now, let's go so I can take a shower, it's been so hot today - I want to get changed and have a nice dinner."

James nodded, taking the suitcase from Sirius and leading the way into the Underground.

**...oOo...**

"So Sirius, I want you to meet my friend, Remus," Lily said.

Sirius stood up, placing his phone down from the message he was sending Moonpie, only to see his Moonpie standing next to Lily.

"Moonpie?" Sirius blurted out, looking towards his phone. "I was just texting you."

Remus looked shocked for a moment before smiling. "Well, I guess we won't have to wait till Friday for that dinner, will we?"

"What dinner?" James asked, looking confused.

"Oh, this is Moonpie, the guy I spent the day hanging out with," Sirius replied. He turned his smile back to Remus. "It's been an amazing day," he replied.

"Well, what do you think, then?" Lily said. "I knew you'd get along with Remus."

"Okay, you were right," Sirius grumbled, not taking his eyes off Remus as Remus took his seat.

"He's just right for you," James added. "I knew full well that you'd fancy him, and I was right. I told you so!"

"Not. Another. Word." Sirius demanded, blushing. "So Moonpie, I'm Sirius Black."

"Sirius?"

"Yeah the spelling is like the star, Sirius," Sirius stated.

"I'm Remus Lupin, the spelling is like the words Remus and Lupin," Remus replied with a smirk.

"Isn't this perfect," Sirius said, changing the name in his phone from 'Moonpie' to 'Moonpie Lupin'. "One date, and we're already taking a holiday together, Moonpie."

"And sharing a room," James added.

Sirius grinned. "It's a shame the room has single beds," he said, winking at Remus.

"It's the opposite of a shame, seeing as we're next door," Lily said.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**If you spot any mistakes, drop me a PM.**

* * *

Written for a lot of challenges:

Stratego: Restriction - Sirius can only call Remus 'Moonpie' or 'Stud-Muffin'.

July Event - Summer Themes: A Vacation that went wrong

The OTP Challenge - Your OTP go on holiday together for the first time.

Prompts: (Dialogue) You've got to be kidding, right?" (Song) Girl all the bad guys want - bowling for soup. (Item) Golden locket (Quote) In the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take. (Word) Happy

Drabble Club: bed-hair

The Quidditch Pitch: 'nail-polish'

Marauders Era Challenge

Game Of Life - Hearts, Spelling and Glitter

All About You Challenge - Prompt: Write about London.

Every Wolf Deserves a Star: "You mean that?!" (Dialogue), "Not. Another. Word. (Dialogue), Sprinkle (Word)

Prompts Galore: "Well, what do you think, then?"

The Title Challenge III - Title: I Told You So


	13. MatchmakerAU - Puppet Show Rap Battle

MatchMakerAU

* * *

**Puppet Show Rap Battle**

* * *

Written for: Ultimate Battle - RockStar!AU.

Minefield!AU - TalentShow!AU, Puppets

Quidditch Pitch - Character: Frank Longbottom.

Drabble Challenge- Prompt: Microphone

A-Z Challenge - M=Matchmaker!AU

* * *

Sirius Black was taking a break from judging. His head was resting on the table as he listened to a sixteen year old girl sing.

He had asked her to stop - twice - and she had paid no attention at all, even singing louder when his head dropped onto the table.

All the buzzers had gone off already, and Sirius was considering calling for security.

"How was that?" the girl asked.

Sirius peeled his face from the table, his eyes falling on the barely dressed teen on the stage. How could her mother let her leave the house like that?

The other judges looked at a loss for words, so Sirius leaned forward.

"That was absolutely the most awful audition I've had the displeasure to sit through," he told her.

He sat back again as she turned purple with rage, and that's when the screaming began.

...oOo...

_"Look mate," James Potter told him. "They really want you to judge this, your agent really wants you to do this. Basically the only person who has a problem is you."_

_"I don't want to do this," Sirius stated._

_"You're injured," James told him. "You have a broken wrist and you know it'll be months before you perform again. This will keep you in the spotlight, advertise you to different ages too."_

_Sirius sighed._

_"It'll show you as more than a rockstar, people will see more of you than -"_

_"Fine," Sirius muttered. "I'll do it... but only because I know it'll help you if you tell the show that you were the one that convinced Sirius Black to sign up."_

_"Thanks mate," James replied. "I'll get a raise or something."_

_"What are best friends for?" Sirius muttered._

...oOo...

Sirius watched the screaming and swearing sixteen year old being led off the stage. Considering she had claimed to like his music when she had first walked onto the stage, she had decided at the end that he was an untalented, washed up rockstar.

And those were the nice things she was saying.

He dreaded the next act coming out. So far he had dealt with a scary brother/sister duo that had sung a love-song duet, a roller-skating opera singer, and the screaming girl - amongst all others.

He took a sip of his water, wishing it was some form of alcohol and waited for the next person to appear on the stage.

A small boy walked on, and Sirius hoped he was good. He didn't like telling kids that they didn't get through. The poor things would get really upset.

James led the boy to the middle of the stage, but the boy tried to follow him again as he walked away. After a moment, James knelt next to the boy, as the boy gripped his hand tightly, looking at the judges.

"Hi," Marlene said, from next to him.

"Hi," the boy replied, his voice soft.

"And what's your name?" Frank asked.

"Edward," he said. "But I get called Teddy."

"Well Teddy," Marlene continued. "What are you going to do for us?"

"Well, I was either going to sing, or I was going to do a puppet show rap battle," Teddy said. "My dad has the puppets just in case."

Sirius decided that he liked the kid, and secretly hoped to see the puppet show rap battle.

"I thought I'd leave it up to you to decide," Teddy continued.

"Singing," Marlene said.

"Puppet show rap battle," Sirius said at the same time.

They both looked at Frank Longbottom for the final vote.

"Singing," Frank decided. "If you get through, we'd love to see the puppet show though."

Sirius folded his arms and sat back in his seat in a sulk.

"So, what made you come on the show?" Frank asked.

"Him," Teddy said, pointing at Sirius.

Sirius uncrossed his arms and leant forward. "Me? Are you a fan?"

Teddy shook his head. "No, but my dad is," he said. "He said you were hot."

Sirius grinned. "Did he?"

Teddy nodded. "He has all your music too," he continued. "He sings it when he's cooking dinner, but dad can't cook very well. I think he's too busy listening to you to forget to burn things. Are you single?"

Sirius chuckled, he was starting to like this kid.

"Is your dad here?" Marlene asked, grinning.

Teddy nodded. "Yeah he is. He was excited when we found out Sirius Black was going to be a judge, because we were supposed to go to his last concert but I wasn't well. Aunty Hermione and Uncle Theo said they'd look after me so dad could take someone else with him, but he didn't go because he wanted to make sure I was alright instead."

There were a chorus of 'awww' throughout the audience.

"Your father sounds wonderful," Sirius said. "So, what are you going to sing for us?"

"I like Maroon Five," Teddy said. "I was going to sing their song."

"Okay, take it away, Teddy," Sirius said.

...oOo...

The three judges looked at each other as the boy ended the song. It wasn't brilliant, but he had talent - there was no doubt about that. With a bit of work, he could be amazing.

"Teddy, that was an excellent performance," Marlene began.

"We'd need to work on your confidence," Frank said, "but you're a cute kid, and I think you have what it takes."

Teddy's eyes moved over to Sirius.

"Is your dad here?" Sirius asked, grinning at him.

The worried expression faded. "Yeah, he is!"

"Well, maybe you should get him out here for the judging," Sirius said.

James disappeared, before pulling a reluctant man onto the stage and Sirius' eyes widened at the sight of him.

The man was tall - taller than him and wearing the dorkiest jumper Sirius had ever seen.

But even from that distance, there was something about those eyes and that hair that Sirius just wanted to brush out of the way that made Sirius get up from his chair, and run up the stairs onto the stage, stopping in front of the man and giving him a wide grin.

The man blushed.

"My dad is single," Teddy offered, helpfully.

"So I've heard," Sirius said, ignoring that his voice was heard by everyone. "So Teddy, does your dad want to go to dinner with me?"

"Yes he does," Teddy said, when the man stared at Sirius in complete shock.

"Wonderful," Sirius said. He leaned into the man, his hand covering the small microphone attached to him.

"What's your name?"

"Remus," came a shy voice.

"Remus," Sirius murmured into the man's ear. "I like it. You know, I'm suddenly very glad I agreed to judge this show. Tell me, would you do me the pleasure of letting me take you to dinner and a movie?"

Remus nodded shyly.

"It's a date." His lips brushed Remus' cheek as he pulled away. "Give James Potter your number, he's my best friend. You'll hear from me later, I don't like to wait around if I'm interested in someone."

Remus nodded, a shy smile on his lips, and Sirius looked at Teddy. "You know, a puppet show rap battle sounds fun, maybe you can show me it?"

Teddy nodded. "I love when my puppets rap battle," he replied solemnly.

Sirius grinned and returned to his seat.

"He's adorable," Marlene said.

"Yeah he is," Sirius sighed, his eyes on Remus.

"And a wonderful singer -"

"What? Oh, I thought you were talking about his dad," Sirius said, dragging his eyes away from Remus. "Shouldn't we be voting right now?"

Frank nodded. "A big yes from me," he started.

"A yes from me," Marlene added.

Two sets of amber eyes fell on him and Sirius grinned. "Definitely a yes from me too," he said, watching the kid's face light up.

He caught Remus' eye as Remus turned to leave, and threw him a wink.

It was a couple of minutes before James walked onto stage, folding up a bit of paper and sliding it into his inside pocket. He grinned in Sirius' direction.

Remus had left his number. Perfect!

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	14. NeighbourAU - Somebody Worth Kissing

A-Z - N = Neighbour!AU

Written for Every Wolf Deserves A Star. Prompts: Queen!Remus, Glow, Babble

Quidditch Pitch - Drunk

Ultimate Battle Competition

**Thanks to Jordi and Firefly for the help! :D**

* * *

**Somebody Worth Kissing**

* * *

Sirius smiled to himself as he walked to the big bins, carrying a tied up bin-bag. He threw the lid up and tossed the bag in, leaving it open for the woman who was leaving her house with her own.

Seeing her when he was bringing the bins out was really the most interaction they had; apart from the letter incident. He shot her his best smile before turning down the path that led to his front door.

He didn't see the woman sigh and her smile drop as she slowed her pace.

He closed his door and headed through his living room, quickly glancing at the window on the way past. She was looking beautiful in her long floral dressing gown over a pair of leggings. She was wearing low, dark-blue heels and Sirius' gaze was quickly drawn to her lips, which had been painted a deep red. She pushed her blonde curls over her shoulder with her free hand as she approached the bins.

He headed into the bathroom, resisting the urge to stare at her until she had returned to her door.

He had to leave the house for work in a few minutes, he didn't have time to stand and stare.

...oOo...

His thoughts on his neighbour, Remmy, Sirius left his maisonette. He glanced at her door in the next alcove before walking over to his motorbike.

One of these days he would talk to her... he almost did when that letter was pushed through his letterbox by mistake. But in the end he just thrust the letter into her hand and rushed off again, without a word.

Mostly because he had been worried that her boyfriend - or whoever the guy was that he had seen a couple of times leaving the house - was around and would cause trouble. Not that he seemed the type, though Sirius had barely gotten a look at him so he wouldn't really know.

That had been about three weeks ago now, and he was still kicking himself for not introducing himself to her. What an idiot he was. The first person he had ever felt an attraction to - the person who made him realise he wasn't a freak after all, and he couldn't even utter a single word to them.

He started up the motorbike, pretending he hadn't been staring at the window when he caught a glimpse of beautiful amber eyes peeking through the curtain.

...oOo...

A few drinks with his little brother in Regulus' flat after work, and Regulus had dragged him out. Sirius was content to stay at home rather than 'find a nice bloke or bird for the night'. He had no intentions of having a 'hook-up' as Regulus called them.

Why sleep with someone he had no attraction to and no feelings for?

That was really the story of Sirius' life.

But Regulus was celebrating his official 'coming out' and that involved half naked men who were dressed as women.

Sirius had no problems with that part, it was more the having to go to a loud club where people pushed and shoved to get anywhere. He hated places that were too crowded.

...oOo...

He paid little mind the the brunette that served at the bar, getting his brother a couple of rounds, before Regulus took over buying drinks. He also noticed that Regulus hadn't gone to dance, and had turned down a couple of guys who had asked.

"Why are we here?" Sirius had finally asked, fiddling with the glow stick necklace he had bought from the bar. His eyes narrowed as his brother blushed.

It wasn't long before he noticed his brother's eyes following one of the bouncers - a man with a mess of black hair and glasses, who was watching the room carefully, though the guy's eyes would turn to them very often.

Sirius rolled his eyes at his brother's dreamy expression. "Another drink?" he asked, before standing up and strolling to the bar.

He stopped a few paces away from their table, his eyes on a familiar head of blonde hair.

Remmy was here!

He quickly darted back to the table. "She's here," he hissed.

Regulus' gaze darted around. He had heard Sirius' sighs about the woman he had spotted shortly after moving into his place three months ago.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Regulus asked.

Sirius nodded. She was alone and she worked behind the bar - it was a great way to strike up a conversation with her. Possibly "hi, I didn't know you worked here. I'm Sirius, and I love you".

Okay, that was a bad idea.

"Hi, I don't know if you recognise me, but I'm your neighbour," Sirius whispered to himself. Yeah, that worked. "It's nice to see you. Can I get you a drink?"

He shook his head. She worked behind the bar - he wasn't sure if she was allowed to drink whilst working, but if she was, she could get her own drink.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Regulus asked, breaking Sirius out of his thoughts. He looked at his brother, sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm trying to work out what to say to her."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Apart from telling her I love her, no," Sirius replied.

Regulus laughed. "I think as long as you don't tell her that, you'll do fine," Regulus said. "Look, I'll come over and help you."

"You'd do that?" Sirius asked.

"Of course. Have you ever been on a date before?" Regulus said. Without waiting for Sirius to admit that no-one had been worth asking out before, he followed Sirius to the bar.

"Where is she?" Regulus asked.

"There, behind the bar," Sirius replied. Remmy hadn't seen him yet.

Regulus' arm reached out, halting him, and Sirius frowned at him.

"Sirius, this is definitely your neighbour?"

"Yeah, Remmy," Sirius replied, smiling at the thought of the woman.

"Sirius, that's a man," Regulus hissed. "That's not a woman."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked, turning his gaze to his brother.

"Trust me Sirius," Regulus insisted. "Sometimes he gets on the stage for the shows, but that's a weekly thing. He mostly works the bar now."

Sirius turned to look at the woman, who was now looking at them. She offered a hopeful smile, her eyes lighting up at the sight of him. In a panic, he turned towards the door, Regulus quickly grabbing their jackets from the chair before following him.

...oOo...

Sirius brought his fist up and knocked on the door.

He didn't know what came over him the previous night - he just ran out like that - what must Remmy think of him?

Regulus might have been confused, he had been drinking quite a bit after all, as had Sirius. Maybe they had been too drunk and gotten mixed up.

Maybe it wasn't even Remmy, just someone who had the same hair?

There was a shuffling sound behind the door and Sirius straightened up. He licked his lips nervously as he heard the chain on the door pull back and a key in the bottom lock twist, before the door opened.

He came face to face with a strangely familiar man.

"H...hi," Sirius began. The man didn't look like the violent sort at least. "I... I'm a neighbour and I just wanted to talk to... I... is Remmy here?"

The man frowned slightly. "Do you want to come in?"

"No. I'm here because I'm in love with your girlfriend and I don't care if -"

"I don't have a girlfriend," the guy offered with an amused smile. "I'm gay."

"Oh," Sirius replied, uncertain what to say. So this guy wasn't Remmy's boyfriend? He examined the guy's amber eyes for a moment, noticing they were just like Remmy's. In fact, now that he thought about it, this guy looked a lot like Remmy.

He grinned. They must be related - maybe he was Remmy's brother.

"I'm Sirius," he stated.

"I'm Remus," the guy replied.

Sirius relaxed slightly - there was something about the calmness radiating off Remus that made him feel slightly calmer.

"So... your sister or something? Can I talk to her?"

"Come on in," Remus offered, his smile fading slightly as he turned and headed inside. Sirius followed, closing the door behind him.

"So... is Remmy here? I saw her last night, or I think it was her, but I don't know anymore," Sirius began, taking the seat the Remus gestured to.

"She..."

"Is she single?" Sirius blurted out.

"I... what?" Remus asked, his eyes widening.

"I'm not asking because I want a shag or something," Sirius assured him. "I'm not looking to just bed your sister, I... I think she's really pretty and I wanted to ask her out to dinner or whatever people do on dates."

"Whatever people do on... don't date much?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius curiously.

Sirius shook his head. "It's complicated."

Remus took a deep breath. "I'm sorry to tell you this, you seem like a good guy, but only one person lives here, and that's me."

"But I've seen her -" Sirius tried.

Remus shook his head, interrupting Sirius. "You haven't," he said. "You've seen me. Just like you saw me at the bar yesterday - the woman you call Remmy is actually me."

"So... you're saying that the first person I've ever felt attracted to in my entire life is a man?" Sirius asked, uncertainly.

Remus nodded and watched Sirius as his head bowed slightly as he thought about the new information given. "I thought you realised before," Remus murmured. "I'm sorry."

He had been in love with Remmy, so was this any different? This was still his neighbour, but just a different gender.

His gaze moved to Remus', moving across his face and to his lips. Everything was the same (as expected) and he didn't feel any disgust at himself for having fallen for a bloke.

In fact, he felt the opposite. He suddenly felt just as nervous with Remus as he had with Remmy. His heart was pounding and he didn't know what to say.

"So, when you say the first person you've ever felt attracted to..." Remus began softly, breaking the silence.

"I..." he began, taking a deep breath. "I would like..." he struggled with the words. Realising the woman he had fallen for was a man had thrown him and the words just wouldn't come.

Why was he so nervous? He was usually lively and outgoing, but this was all new to him. This was all strange and different to what he was used to.

He stood up and turned to walk to the door, unable to push his request for dinner past his lips. Remus silently followed him to the door.

He reached for the handle, aware of Remus right behind him in the dinky hallway.

He turned, hoping he could get the words out, but Remus' tongue darted out, moistening his lips. Sirius couldn't say anything, his gaze glued to the soft lips he had been dreaming about.

But as he spun around and pushed Remus against the wall, pulling the man's arms above his head, he realised he didn't need words.

His lips took Remus, who responded without the slightest hint of hesitation. He let go of Remus' hands, and they wound into his hair, as his own hands came to rest on Remus' hips.

He made to pull away, possibly to apologise for being so forward, but Remus' lips followed his. Remus' hand moved to the back of his neck and pulled him back for a deeper kiss.

Sirius eagerly pressed up against Remus, deepening the kiss, parting his lips and allowing Remus' tongue entry. He didn't want this to end.

Finally Remus' grip loosened, and Sirius leaned against the door, catching his breath.

"That was unexpected," Remus murmured, looking suddenly shy.

Sirius shook his head. "Not really," he replied. "I realised that if I was falling in love with someone, gender wouldn't matter at all."

Remus' smile brightened. "Well, I'm glad you did that, I've been wanting to talk to you since I first saw you, but you always rush inside so fast that I don't get a chance."

Sirius grinned nervously. "I still like you," he admitted. "Can I... I still want to take you to dinner, it doesn't matter if you're Remus or if you're Remmy to me." He was quite proud that he was managing to speak to this man now.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked, closing the distance between them, effectively pinning Sirius to the door.

"Very sure," Sirius whispered, leaning forward and closing the distance between their mouths again. Who knew kissing could feel so amazing once you found somebody worth kissing?

* * *

**Review please :D**


	15. OverboardAU - Remus' Booty

Written for:

The A-Z Challenge - O = Overboard

Crystals, Gemstones and Astrology - March Birthstone: Aquamarine: Write a story set near, on or within the sea.

Chocolate Frog Trading Card Challenge: (Bronze): Glanmore Peakes - Challenge: A sea or beach must be incorporated into your story.

Hogwarts Prompt Bank:

Aboard, Adrift, Afloat, Anchor, Bearing, Boat, Cabin, Calm, Coast, Compass, Course, Crew, Deck, Float, Heave, Man Overboard, Mast, On Board, Overtake, Port, Rigging, Rope, Sail (23)

* * *

**Remus' Booty**

* * *

Sirius Black clung to a barrel that had been knocked overboard in a struggle up on deck. He was certain that it was one of his old crew-mates that had kicked off, knocking the barrel into the water to help him.

Not that it did much good - it didn't help him get back to the ship and save the crew, it didn't offer him food, water, or shelter.

At least it offered him a chance to stay afloat, and Sirius saluted the ship as it sailed away, saying goodbye to the few members of his old crew still aboard.

Sirius found himself adrift in the strange ocean. He wasn't scared of water, and knew he was a strong swimmer. His concern was that he had no clue which way land hailed. His compass was still on board the ship.

He looked carefully around him, ignoring the ship that was sailing away. He had done this all on his own before and survived after all, he would find a way to do again. His eyes slowly moving around him until he had turned in a full circle, proving that there was not a single sight of land to be seen.

If only he had been awake before the ship was attacked, then he would have at least an idea of their bearing before the rogue ship decided to overtake them.

He knew there were two options. The first, to stay where he was. The second; to swim and hope for the best. Maybe he'd find land, maybe he'd find another merchant ship.

Maybe he'd get eaten by a shark.

Well, that was a risk as long as he was in the ocean, swimming or not. He gripped the small barrel and began to swim, pushing the barrel along with him.

After all, he would get tired, and it would be handy to have the barrel to keep him afloat. It was a good thing that it could float, otherwise he would have been screwed quickly.

...oOo...

Sirius was glad that the ocean was calm as he swam. His legs ached, and his hands hurt from gripping the barrel. He hadn't spotted a port as he had hoped, or even the slightest bit of land at all. His eyes were threatening to close, but he kept watching, praying for the tiniest bit of coast in the distance.

He looked around again, feeling sick from the sun burning into his skin as it had for hours. He couldn't drink the seawater, and was gasping for some cold water.

That's when he saw it. A speck in the distance. Sirius wondered if he was hallucinating, but a hallucination was still worth checking out. He stopped clinging to the barrel and began swimming once more, slower than before, ignoring the aches in his legs.

The speck became more, Sirius squinted, hoping it was a boat and as he neared, he realised he was looking at a pirate ship. He considered his options again.

Stay in the water and die, or be eaten as a shark.

Or hope that the pirates weren't like the members of the crew that had overtaken his last ship, throwing him overboard.

Realising that he could die either way, Sirius decided to hope for the best and he began waving towards the ship, hoping that someone saw him.

Finally he heard the shout he had been hoping for.

"Man overboard."

He closed his eyes, the movement of the sea, something he had always found comforting, was now making him sick and making him want to heave. He listened to the shouts that carried across the water. Commands about dropping anchor and such. Sirius clung to the barrel, his body choosing that moment to give up.

...oOo...

Sirius' eyes opened as he hit the deck. He rolled onto his side, choking up water, before trying to get up.

He stumbled to his feet, his vision hazy because of the sun.

"Out there long?" came an amused voice.

"No, just went for a quick swim, I always take my trusty barrel with me," he smartly replied.

"Lupin, remind me again why you insisted we take this stray on board?"

Sirius looked blearily towards the person speaking, noticing someone whispering in his ear.

"Well, you have my first-mate to thank for your rescue. Not a very good pirate, wanting to save people, but I can't say no." Sirius made out messy black hair, but not much else.

"I think he's been in the sun for a long time," came a heavenly voice. "Maybe I should make sure he's not sick?"

"Do what you want, Remus. Personally, I'd get some rope and tie him to the mast for that comment," the captain said. "The rest of you, back to work!"

Sirius looked around at the pirates who were all watching him. They had all come up to the deck to see, some were even looking down from the rigging."

"You heard him, set the sails, on course straight to Tortuga," Remus roared, making Sirius jump.

"Remus, go deal with your haul of booty, I'll handle the ship," James said, winking in his first mate's direction. "Welcome aboard the Marauder, sailor, I'm Captain James Potter."

Remus blushed at James' words, quickly nodding for Sirius to follow him. He led the way to the cabins, pushing one of the doors open and closing it behind Sirius.

"Your name?"

"Sirius Black," Sirius replied.

"I take it by your clothing that you're not a pirate?" Remus asked.

"No," Sirius replied. "Merchant sailor."

"So, how did you end up in the water?" Remus headed to a chest in the corner and began digging through it.

"Upset the wrong people, I have a habit of doing that," Sirius replied.

"Wrong people?"

"Some other pirates - The Knights of Walpurgis," Sirius said.

Remus turned. "You faced them and got away with being thrown overboard?"

Sirius snorted. "I jumped," he said. "The rest of the ship wanted to join them, I've heard about them, I wasn't having any of it. Someone knocked a barrel overboard, so here I am."

"Well, we can just leave you in Tortuga..." Remus began.

"No," Sirius replied softly. "You saved me, and I owe you my life. I'll serve you until my debt is repaid."

"The life of a pirate is -"

"Something I'm willing to take on, if there's space on your ship for me," Sirius interrupted. "I'm no stranger to manual work, I started out as a cabin boy."

Remus nodded his head. He handed Sirius some dry clothes. "I hope these are to your liking," he began, his eyes widening as Sirius began to strip out of his wet clothes in front of him.

He would have left, but Sirius was standing in front of the closed door, so he just watched.

Once Sirius was undressed, he reached for the dry clothes, before looking at Remus' lustful look. He couldn't help but smirk at the pirate, causing Remus to blush and look away.

Were all pirates this adorable?

"You know," Sirius drawled, his gaze moving down Remus' body. "I think I'm going to like it aboard this ship. So... where do I sleep?"

"We can... can find you a b-bed," Remus stuttered, trying to keep his eyes off Sirius' body, and hoping the man would huffy up and dress so he wouldn't be tormented by the perfect sight.

"I'm sure we could," Sirius muttered, looking towards Remus' bed. "This one looks perfect."

"That's my bed," Remus said, knowing he was stating the obvious, but feeling the need to point it out all the same.

"I know," Sirius murmured. "I'm sure there's space for two of us though."

He pulled on the clothes and looked at Remus, looking more like a pirate than the simple merchant that had been in front of him just minutes ago.

"You look sexy in that hat," Sirius offered, winking at him. "Right, I'm ready, what should I do first?" without waiting for an answer, he walked out of the cabin, Remus could only follow him.

He hoped that Sirius meant what he said about sharing the bed.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	16. PenPalAU - Naked Photographs

**Hogwarts Forum** \- Charms - **Task: **Write a story involving mischief caused by impersonation of someone.

**The Sims Challenge** \- Visit the Haunted House! Prompt: (location) The Shrieking Shack or some other haunted location - can be in the HP Universe or not (250)

**A-Z Challenge - **P: PenPal!AU

* * *

_This was supposed to be for the Halloween collection, but the word count was too high. It's a good thing I was on P for this collection, so it fit in here instead._

* * *

**Naked Pictures**

* * *

Remus smiled softly as he read the letter from his pen-pal. The owl had only just disappeared, and Remus had eagerly started reading.

"Another letter, let me see?" Sirius asked, reaching for it, but Remus quickly pulled it away, his cheeks flushing.

"I bet it's porn," James muttered from next to Sirius.

"All the better," Sirius replied, winking at Remus. "Is your penpal sending you dirty letters? What about naked pictures?"

Remus' mouth opened and closed again, but not a sound came out. His gaze flicked guiltily to the parchment in his hand and Sirius chuckled.

"I have to go," he whispered, getting up and rushing away.

...oOo…

"How did you know that there were naked pictures?" James asked, behind a silencing charm on the bed.

Sirius tried his best to look innocent, but James wasn't fooled in the slightest. "You sent naked pictures, didn't you?" James gasped. "You're his pen-pal? But how?"

Sirius bit his lip.

"Remus confided in my a few months back - he sent the guy a letter stating that he was a Werewolf - and a month had passed without a reply. Remus was really down. So I did what I had to do."

"And what you had to do was send dirty messages to Remus? Mate, you're not even… I mean, you aren't, are you?"

Sirius shook his head, before shrugging. "A few months ago I wasn't, but there's something about Remus that makes me want him… the pictures didn't show my face or show anything that would give away who I was," he stated. "But I don't know what to do now. I got a reply from the last message."

He folded the letter carefully, making sure to only show James a small section.

"Why are you holding it like that?"

"Unless you want to read detailed gay-porn, you'll appreciate how I'm holding it," Sirius snapped.

James leaned in, his eyes falling on one line.

"See, he's falling in love with his old pen-pal," Sirius sighed.

"Mate… he's falling in love with you," James corrected him. "He's falling in love with the person who is writing the letters. That's you. You need to either stop writing, or come out to him."

"Come out as gay?" Sirius whispered, uncertainly.

"You just said you aren't, but it sounds like Remus changed that."

"I fancy birds… birds and Remus. He's the only guy," Sirius said, defensively.

"Right, but do you love him?" James asked.

Sirius pondered the question for a moment, before slipping from the bed and into his own.

...oOo…

_'My Remus_

_Your last letter sent shivers through my body, and every time I read it, I can just imagine what it would be like to meet and act each word through, time and time again. I must admit that you're constantly on my mind and I can't stop thinking about you. Especially at night when I'm alone in my bed, I want nothing more than to slip from my own and find my way to yours!_

_But I can't allow myself anything of the sort until I come clean with you._

_Your last letter said that you are falling in love with me, and I know you aren't they type to say that unless you mean it with all your heart - I know you must have thought this over time and time again, debating whether to tell me, or to keep it to yourself._

_I know your feelings would be strong if you've decided to tell me._

_But before I can say the words back, I have to admit something to you. I'm not who you think I am. When I say this - the stories that I tell are true. The things about my life at home, about my hopes and dreams are also true._

_But four months ago, you wrote to your pen-pal that you were a Werewolf. You didn't get a reply for a month, and then the messages started again._

_What you didn't know was that it was me that was sending these messages. I'm not the same person as the one you confessed your Lycanthropy to. I didn't take over writing, to be cruel or spiteful - it's because I care about you so much and I couldn't stand seeing someone as amazingly wonderful as you get hurt, because of some narrow-minded prick._

_Let me get straight to the point, because I can dance around this for ages._

_Remus - I've never looked at another man before, but I'm falling in love with you. I've never felt like this before in my life, and I'm not one to confess feelings either, unless I know without a single doubt that this is how I feel._

_I hope you don't hate me for pretending to be your pen-pal. You were so hurt when he stopped messaging you, that I couldn't bear it. I didn't expect to feel this way at all, but I want to be with you._

_My heart is yours,_

_Sirius.'_

...oOo…

"I can't be mad at you," came a whisper from behind Sirius as he sat in the Great-Hall during dinner the next evening. He quickly turned around, seeing Remus clutching the letter. "But I don't understand - you have a reputation -"

"Do you love me?" Sirius whispered back, cutting him off. He had seen the owl arrive, but Remus had started to read it, spitting out his pumpkin juice in shock at the contents (Sirius may have provided a full-body naked picture, rather than one that excluded his face). Remus had left the table seconds after opening it, leaving Sirius unsure as to what was happening between them.

"Of course I do," Remus replied, keeping his voice low. "I already loved you, and I fell in love with the letter-writer too. All-in-all, you just made me love you more. I just needed a bit of time to think about what I had read."

Sirius could hear the fear in his voice, as though he thought Sirius would laugh at him or something.

Sirius nodded, standing up from his seat. He stepped away from the table, moving towards Remus.

"When have I really cared what others have thought of me?" he asked. "I don't need that reputation anymore - I have you and that's all I need."

The pair ignored the noise filling the hall as Sirius kissed his best friend. Remus had to agree. Who cared what everyone else thought. He had Sirius after all.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	17. QuizAU - Who The Fuck Is Bella Swan?

**Who the fuck is Bella Swan?**

**Q = Quiz!AU**

* * *

"Why did I let you drag me here?" James muttered, staring into his pint of beer.

Remus said nothing, reaching for his own and taking a sip.

"I mean, it's so... quiet! Where are all the birds?"

"It's a gay-bar," Remus replied.

"Single blokes then?" His gaze moved from the drink, to Remus, fixing him with a glare.

"Me? You were the one who said you wanted to get out of the house," Remus muttered, knowing James could hear him. "You said that you didn't want to go out far, you wanted somewhere that wasn't loud. Where else was there to take you? This place is local and was advertising a quiz."

James grumbled under his breath and Remus wondered if he should have just let James sulk at home, following his break-up with Lily.

He had thought coming to a pub for a quiz was an excellent idea. Hopefully James would loosen up.

...oOo...

Remus paid no mind as he heard people settle into the next table. The place had filled up somewhat during the last hour. His attention was on the man with the tight trousers and microphone, who was in the middle of explaining about the quiz.

He was immediately put out. Teams were minimum three people, but there were only two of them there.

He jumped when someone tapped his arm and quickly spun around. His words caught in his throat as he found himself looking into grey eyes.

"Fancy joining us?" the guy began. "I mean, with the quiz..."

"Yeah, sure," Remus replied, with a quick glance at the man's companion. It was clear that the pair were related. Brothers possibly, but Remus' gaze was drawn back to the one who had spoken.

"Great," he said. "I'm Sirius, this is my brother, Regulus. I'll tell you now, we're handy if any Astronomy questions come up."

"I'm Remus, and don't worry, I have Ancient-Rome covered," Remus replied, with an amused smile.

Regulus let out an amused snort at the comment, murmuring to Sirius who grinned. Remus assumed that Regulus knew the legend of Remus and Romulus.

"And your friend?"

"That's my mate James. He's going through a break-up and knows nothing."

"Oi," James said, suddenly alert. "I know stuff."

"About becoming a spinster with a hundred cats?" Remus teased.

"Is that why he got dumped? He's a cat person?" Regulus asked.

"Actually his girlfriend was," Remus replied, turning to the younger of the pair. "She found out that James wasn't as straight as she had thought and dumped him."

"Homoph-"

"She said she had no issues with gays, she just didn't want to marry one," James muttered. "Like I was going to propose or something."

"Why were you with her then?" Regulus asked.

Three sets of eyes moved to him, and he shrugged, unconcerned. "I mean, if you didn't see her as someone you'd marry one day, even in the distant future, why were you with her?"

"Because... I thought that maybe she would be, but it just didn't go how I thought."

"Women are too complicated," Sirius declared. "Stick to men, you won't be disappointed." He shot Remus a wink.

...oOo...

"Number Eight: what is the name of Bella Swan's father?" the man with the questions asked down the microphone.

The four men looked around at each other.

"Who the fuck is Bella Swan?" Sirius asked.

Remus shrugged. "Should we ask?"

Regulus looked over at a nearby table for a moment. "That girl said something about Twilight..."

"Is that the sparkle vampire thing?" James whispered, causing the other three to look at him.

"You've seen it?" Regulus asked, looking less than impressed.

"Lily... she made me watch it," James confessed, looking suitably ashamed of himself. "The boring girl was Bella... her dad, well, I don't remember."

"Alright - your job for the rest of the quiz, is to remember that name," Sirius said. "We've got most of the answers after all, so we have a chance of winning, but every answer helps."

"What is the name of the red-headed witch from Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" came the next question.

Remus pulled the paper over towards him, quickly writing 'Willow' in the answer box.

...oOo...

"Charlie," James finally said, pointing to number eight on the sheet. "The dad was Charlie."

Sirius snorted. "That's not it at all. I think it's Billy or something like that."

"No," James argued. "Doubt me all you want, but don't doubt my knowledge of young adult fiction."

"Care to bet on it?" Sirius asked.

James smirked. "If I'm right, I get to take your brother out to dinner..." his gaze shifted to Regulus.

"And if I win, I get Remus," Sirius said, his hand falling on Remus' knee.

"You know, you could just ask us out, instead of betting on it," Regulus said, pulling the paper towards him to fill in another answer.

"Like normal people," Remus added. "What if we didn't want the dates?"

Sirius turned his gaze away from James. "You don't want to date me?" he asked, looking hurt and sounding as though Remus had stabbed him through the heart. "And here I thought we were hitting it off perfectly!"

"I do, we are," Remus said quickly. "I mean... I... I wouldn't mind a date."

"Great, it's settled. The winner gets a date."

"Question sixteen, Paddington Bear was named after what?"

"Paddington Station," Sirius murmured, pulling the paper towards him.

...oOo...

"Don't be smug about getting the answer right, James," Sirius grumbled. "You should be ashamed that you knew it."

"Whatever!" James exclaimed. "I'm the one with a hot date on Friday." He grinned at Regulus who was at the bar, buying the next round and paying no attention to the table.

Sirius looked suitably put out, giving Remus a mournful glance. "And I'll be all alone," he said. "By myself... dateless. Lonely -"

"Well, I'm free on Friday," Remus began, getting the obvious hint.

"Brilliant, it's a double date," Sirius decided. He leaned in, planting a soft kiss to Remus' cheek. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me for too long!"

"The winner of the quiz, by two points is... The Rainbow Team," the man with the microphone said.

"Who came second?" James and Sirius shouted at the same time, as Regulus returned to the table.

The man shuffled the papers. "The Marauders," he replied.

"Right, next Wednesday night we need to beat that Rainbow team," Sirius fumed. "Are you both in?" He shot the pair a hopeful look.

James and Remus looked at each other. "Of course we are," Remus replied. "I just can't believe we lost by two points!"

* * *

**Review Please :)**

* * *

**Written for:**

**A-Z Collection** \- Q

**Bad Movie Tuesday** \- "Doubt me all you want, but don't doubt my knowledge of young adult fiction."

**Pokemon Journey:** Hopeful, Station


	18. RelationshipAU - Love Online

Love Online

* * *

_The sections starting with their names are online conversations, except one - but it's in the text that they are texting._

* * *

_"Do you want to meet?"_

Sirius stared at the words he had texted Remus Lupin two weeks before, words that Remus had yet to reply to.

He wondered if he had been too forward, but shook that thought away quickly. They had been talking for more than a year. He had Remus' phone number and they texted back and forth. He knew Remus' address, as they had posted Christmas presents to each other.

They were 'dating' online. Surely that was enough to make Remus want to meet him.

Right?

It wasn't the first time. Sirius had hinted about six months into their 'relationship' but Remus had written about bad timing and tried to avoid the topic. Sirius allowed it, but his impatience to meet the man he was falling for was growing too strong. It had been over a year and it was close to Valentine's day and Sirius wanted nothing more than to take Remus out to dinner.

It also didn't help that James was convinced that Remus was a fifty year old man, pretending to be nineteen.

Two whole weeks and Sirius had been patient enough. He pulled Remus' number up on his phone and let it dial.

The call went straight to answer machine.

...oOo...

_[Remus] What are you trying to say, Sirius?_

_[Sirius] Just that I think I'm falling in love with you._

_[Sirius] In fact, I know I am. I have. For a while now. I've been scared to tell you_

_[Sirius] I thought maybe you'd hate me for saying. You don't, do you?_

_[Sirius] Hate me I mean?_

_[Remus] No, __I could never hate you, Sirius. You're like the bright spark in my life - my own personal star. You light my life up like your star-namesake._

_[Remus] I love you too!_

...oOo...

Sirius looked at the Valentine's day present that was sitting on his desk with Remus' address on, ready to post. It was to be sent today, next-day recorded delivery. He had spent a good amount on the parcel, which contained a large soft-toy, a couple of books - one of which was a book of love poems, and of course, lots of chocolates and a recent picture of himself.

He had considered a naked picture, but James had refused to take the picture for him, since James was convinced that Remus was really a fifty year old man who was misleading Sirius.

Sirius knew otherwise. He was certain Remus was real, though he couldn't work out why Remus wasn't interested in meeting him.

...oOo...

_[Sirius] Sometimes I dream about having you in my arms._

_[Remus] I like the sound of that. I bet your arms would feel amazing around me._

_[Sirius] And we've got the duvet over us, and your hair is tickling my face, and you're fingers are drawing patterns on my hand._

_[Remus] Let me guess, we're not clothed in this dream? ;)_

_[Sirius] However did you guess, love? Well, we started off dressed, but neither of us could keep our hands off each other._

_[Remus] I would never be able to keep my hands off you, Sirius._

_[Sirius] If you were in my bed, you'd never be allowed to wear clothes. They just get in the way, don't you think? ;)_

_[Remus] So, we started off dressed? Tell me exactly how I lost my clothes..._

_[Sirius] You're a secret deviant, aren't you? Well, let me tell you exactly how your clothes ended up on the floor..._

...oOo...

He grabbed the parcel and put it into his shoulder bag. He walked to the front door, pulling on his boots.

"Off out?" James asked.

He turned to James. "Just dropping this present to the post-office," he said.

"Even though he hasn't replied? I'm still certain that he's an old -"

"Don't say it," Sirius warned. "I don't want to hear it."

"I've got my suspicions," James muttered. "Well, why don't we hand deliver it? Just see for yourself. I can't do this anymore, Sirius. You're pining over someone who may not exist. You're claiming you're in love with someone who won't even meet you."

Sirius' hand moved to the parcel. He knew Remus' address and maybe James was right. Maybe he should just go ahead and drop it in. Even if he saw Remus for a second, it would be enough to know that Remus existed.

"After all, you send him tons of pictures, he rarely sends you one of him."

"If I do this, you'll stop badmouthing him?"

"I'll stop," James promised. "Want to take my car?"

"The bike," Sirius replied. "I want Remus to be impressed."

James resisted rolling his eyes.

...oOo...

_[Sirius] Last night... it was amazing!_

_[Remus] It was. I didn't expect our conversation to go down that route._

_[Sirius] I'm sorry. I didn't make you uncomfortable, did I?_

_[Remus] Of course not, it was a surprise, but it was amazing. I've never felt so close to you - the words you said, the sound of your moans..._

_[Sirius] Was nothing compared to you, Remus. You're amazing. I meant what I said last night. I love you!_

_[Remus] I love you too!_

...oOo...

Sirius pulled up at the house, only a few miles from the flat that he shared with James. He hadn't quite realised just how close Remus lived. It hadn't even taken him half-an-hour to get between the two places. He parked the bike and took a nervous breath. The loud roar of the bike had been reassuring, but now he was having second thoughts.

James climbed off the bike, tucking his helmet under his arm. "You nervous?"

"Well, Remus stopped talking to me after I suggested meeting, so I'm thinking that he won't be pleased by this," Sirius replied.

He swung his leg from over the bike and took a moment to fix his clothes. His helmet was tucked under his arm, before he began walking up the path.

He knocked on the door, terrified at the thought that maybe Remus didn't exist after all.

...oOo...

_[Sirius] So... can you send me a picture of yourself?_

_[Remus] You want a picture of me?_

_[Sirius] Of course. Maybe you could text it to me so I have it on my phone._

_[Sirius] I mean, if you don't mind swapping phone numbers._

_[Sirius] You don't have to if you don't want to._

_[Remus] No, I don't mind. I'm just surprised that you want it._

_[Sirius] Why wouldn't I want my boyfriend's phone number?_

_[Sirius] If you're naked in the picture, I won't complain!_

...oOo...

Sirius' heart dropped at the sight of the man who had opened the front door. "I'm looking for Remus Lupin," he said.

The man took a moment, sizing Sirius up. "Who -"

"You're not him, are you?" James said, accusingly.

The man's gaze moved to James. "Who? Remus?"

"I was right!" James declared. "I mean, he's not fifty, but your online boyfriend is an old man!"

"Wait, what?" the man asked. "You think I've been pretending..." the man shook his head in shock. "Who are you both and what do you want with my son?"

"Didn't you hear, dear, this is Remus' boyfriend!" came an excited voice. The man was pushed out of the way by a small woman with sandy blonde hair. "I'm Remus' mum."

"Hi, Mrs Lupin," Sirius said politely, using the voice that was usually reserved for James' mum. "It's lovely to meet you. I'm so sorry to drop by unannounced, but I haven't heard from Remus in a while and I was started to get worried."

"Oh," she began, her smile dropping slightly. "Well, he is... he's..." she hesitated, looking back at her husband. "I don't know if I should say."

"He's with someone else?" Sirius guessed, his voice making the panic that was rising within him clear. "He's not interested in me anymore?"

"It's nothing like that," Hope said. "It's... Remus isn't well. He's in hospital."

"Is he... he's not... he's not dying is he?" Sirius whispered.

"No, don't be silly, it's nothing like that," Hope said. "I was just about to go and see him and spend the day with him..." she took in the red-wrapped parcel in Sirius' arms. "Would you like to come with me?"

...oOo...

_[Sirius] Remus!_

_[Sirius] I'm sorry to text so early._

_[Sirius] Are you asleep?_

_[Sirius] I mean, are you awake?_

_[Sirius] I can't sleep :(_

_[Sirius] I had a nightmare!_

_[Sirius] I feel so lonely! D:_

_[Remus] 4am Sirius!_

_[Sirius] Great! You are awake. Can I call you on the phone?_

_[Remus] I... suppose._

_[Sirius] Okay, I'll call you now. I love you!_

_[Remus] I love you too!_

**[Incoming Call from Sirius]**

_[Remus] Sirius? What happened? It went silent - did the reception go or something? I ended the call, but you're not answer when I try to call you back._

_[Remus] You fell asleep, didn't you? You little shit! You woke me up, just to fall asleep on me._

_[Remus] Goodnight my love._

...oOo...

Sirius stood in the doorway as Hope tidied up. He looked at the occupied bed, messy sandy hair was the only thing he could see over the covers.

"I... don't tell him I was here -"

"I understand," Hope said, sighing slightly. "It's best he doesn't know you showed up, if you decide you don't want -"

"No, it's not that," Sirius said. "It just that tomorrow is Valentine's day, and he's going to be in here, isn't he? I just thought maybe I could come back tomorrow afternoon and I could give him his present then?"

Hope stared at him for a moment, a curious smile on her face. "You know, I have something at home that I'm supposed to post to you. I'll drop in and put it in the bed-stand."

...oOo...

_[Remus] I'm having a bad day today. :(_

_[Sirius] Are you? Well, we can't have that! Do you want to talk about it?_

_[Remus] Not really. Just feeling a bit under the weather..._

_[Sirius] Well, if you change your mind, talking makes things better!_

_[Sirius] You know, these past few weeks, I can't stop thinking about you, Remus. I really do love you, you know. I mean... it's strange that I've fallen in love with someone I've never met, but I can't imagine myself with anyone else now. You mean so much to me and I think about the day we can finally be together._

_[Sirius] When I'm having a bad day, or feeling crap, or if my mother calls and leaves cruel voicemails, all I do is think about you and it makes me feel better. Because I have you - my boyfriend, the guy I'm in love with - and I have James, my best friend._

_[Sirius] And having the both of you, makes me realise just how much I have!_

_[Remus] Thank you, I feel so much better. Why are you so amazing and perfect?_

_[Sirius] It just comes naturally. ;)_

...oOo...

Sirius held the bag containing the fish and chips nervously as he stepped out of the lift. He walked into the ward, stopping at the counter and grinning at the young nurse.

"I'm here to spend Valentine's Day with my boyfriend," he said.

She smiled back, her eyes on the large present in his grip. She sniffed, taking in the smell of fish and chips.

"So romantic," she sighed.

"I was going to bring flowers, but I've heard that hospitals don't allow flowers. Is it okay to go through?"

"Which bed?"

"Seven," Sirius replied with a wink. She nodded and he turned to walk up to Remus' part of the ward.

Sirius walked in, looking around. Two of the people in the other beds were asleep, and an older man was sitting, talking to his children who had come to visit.

Sirius' gaze fell on the last occupant of the room and he grinned.

Remus was just as beautiful as the pictures he had sent.

As though he sensed someone watching him, Remus looked up from his book, the book falling into his lap at the sight of Sirius.

"So... I didn't want you to be alone for Valentine's Day," Sirius said. "I brought us dinner."

He stood silently as Remus stared at him. "How did you find me?"

"Went to your house to hand-deliver this," Sirius said, holding up the gift. "Your mum brought me here yesterday. I wanted to surprise you, so I didn't stick around, I thought it'd be nice to do this for Valentine's day."

"You... you found out I was sick yesterday, and still came back?"

Sirius could hear the fear in Remus' voice.

"Of course. I'm your boyfriend. In sickness and in health and all that business."

Remus chuckled. "That's a wedding vow."

"Now, now Remus, I expect flowers and you down on one knee if you want to marry me," Sirius teased, taking Remus' amusement as permission to move closer. He put the present on the chair and pulled Remus' bed-tray across him. Sirius took a seat on the edge of the bed, opening the two wrappers.

He pulled out a carton of orange juice and some plastic cups from the bag, pouring them both drinks.

"You've really thought this through," Remus said, watching him.

"You thought I was going to find out about your Lupus and leave you, didn't you?" Sirius asked. He watched Remus nod.

"Well, it came as a shock, but I thought you were ashamed of me, or didn't really want to be with me. James thought you were really a fifty-year-old man. He started accusing your father... The point I'm trying to make is that no matter what, I'm here for you."

"You are?"

"Next time, you call me," Sirius insisted. "I'll be right here. Remus, you're my boyfriend and as I've told you countless times, I'm in love with you. There's nowhere I'd rather be!"

"You... love me?" Remus repeated.

"Why are you surprised?" Sirius asked. "Hopefully now that we've met, you won't be against us meeting again? I could keep you company here? This is why you didn't reply, isn't it? You do want us to see each other again?"

"I'd like that," Remus admitted. "I... I love you too, Sirius."

Sirius moved the tray out of the way. "Before we eat, I'd really like to give my boyfriend a kiss... if that's okay?"

"It is," Remus whispered, his eyes widening as Sirius' lips closed in on his own. "I've been waiting for this for much too long."

"Me too," Sirius whispered, his breath on Remus' lips.

...oOo...

_[Sirius] A bit off topic for the forum... but I left home. My family found out I'm gay... let's just say, it didn't go very well. Anyone have any similar experiences?_

_[Remus] That's not good. Families should be supportive no matter what. My father is still a bit odd around me, but secrets have a way of coming out one way or another. Do you want to talk about it?_

_[Sirius] It would be nice. I have a friend, James, but he doesn't quite understand unfortunately... though his parents have let me stay wtih them until I sort myself out. My name is Sirius, I'm eighteen._

_[Remus] I'm Remus. I'm eighteen too. It's nice to meet you, Sirius._

_[Sirius] It's nice to meet you too. Now Remus, is your profile picture you? Because you're utterly adorable. Can I keep you?_

_[Remus] It is me - really? Only if I can keep you._

_[Request for private chat with Sirius] [Accept] [Yes] [No]_

_Remus smiled at the screen. He had a feeling that talking with Sirius would be interesting. It was boring sitting in the hospital bed and he could use someone to talk to too. Even if he wasn't ready to talk about his illness._

_He clicked yes._

* * *

**Review Please :)**

* * *

**Thanks to Raybe for the help and Lynn for betaing.**

**Written for:**

**A-Z Collection** \- R = Relationship!AU

**Bad Movie Tuesday** \- Child Bride - "I've got my suspicions." "Next time, you call me."

**Game of Life** \- Secrets

**Pokemon Journey - **Surprise, Loud.

**OTP AU! Challenge III** \- Online Relationship


	19. Single-ParentAU - A Friend For Support

Single Parent!AU

* * *

**A Friend for Support**

* * *

Sirius nervously looked around the room, Harry clutching his hand tightly. It was their first time at the single-parents group, and so far he had been accosted by nine women who had declared him completely adorable.

No, they weren't talking about Harry.

They were obsessed over the whole 'single dad' thing. Sirius didn't see what the fuss was about - it was the same as being a single-mum, but a man.

He ignored the stream of questions, spotting another man across the room and realised he wasn't alone. That man would save him from the scary women. He quickly rushed across the room.

The man looked in his direction, his expression filled with amusement. "Scary, aren't they?" Sirius said, getting closer. "Why are they leaving you alone?"

"Oh trust me, I had that when I started. This is the first time they've left me alone."

"So, what happens here? It was recommended to me."

"The kids play and we all have tea," the man replied. He leaned in towards Sirius. "I'm only here for the free tea!" he whispered.

Sirius chuckled. "I'm here because I've recently become a father and don't have a clue what I'm doing."

The man held out his hand. "Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black."

...oOo...

"So... if you don't mind me asking, you say you've recently become a father?"

Sirius nodded, glancing down at Harry. "Harry, why don't you go play?"

"Teddy, take Harry to play," Remus said.

"Okay Uncle Sirius," Harry whispered, following the other boy.

"His parents passed away," Sirius murmured quietly. "I was just awarded custody. I moved down from Scotland so I didn't uproot Harry from his life."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Remus said.

Sirius shrugged. "It's okay. His father was my best friend - like a brother to me - so I left my old life and my boyfriend behind, packed up straight away and moved to London. I always said I wasn't going to come back, but Harry's worth it."

"He didn't come with you?"

Sirius shook his head. "He wasn't ready to have a family, but you don't want to be hearing about this."

"I don't mind," Remus replied. "I guess I am just one of those people that others feel comfortable enough to share with."

Sirius grinned. "You really are."

"Well, you don't know anyone, you've been away from London for a while and as you said, you don't know what you are doing. I'm guessing you live local to this group, so take my number and if you ever need help, no matter how silly the question feels, give me a call or a text."

"Really?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded. "Okay, they're coming back," he whispered, looking at the group of women that were heading towards their corner. They shared scared looks before they were surrounded.

...oOo...

Sirius made good use of the number, texting whenever he felt something was wrong. From temper tantrums to a slight temperature. He attended the group each week, realising he enjoyed the company - there wasn't much company when he was at home alone.

Harry had returned to school for the new term, leaving Sirius time to realise that this was his life, and he didn't know how to cope. No more getting up whatever time he wanted, no more microwave meals rather than healthy meals. He had to learn to cook, do laundry straight away. He had to iron Harry's school uniform.

But it was worth it, because Harry was the only thing he had left that mattered.

Unlike his own flat in Scotland, there were no dirty plates or clothes on the floor. But every night when Harry was in bed, Sirius found him surrounded by James and Lily's belongings and felt so alone.

...oOo...

Sirius pulled out his phone. He was alone for a week - Harry's friend, Hermione, had invited Harry on holiday with her. Her parents were going to a holiday park.

He remembered Lily talking about them before, but still made a point of meeting with them. He needed to introduce himself and exchange numbers with Hermione's mum just in case there was a problem.

Ten minutes after they had picked Harry up, Sirius began to panic. He looked around the house and realised he would be alone in James' house for a whole week.

He picked up his leather jacket, pulled his boots on and shoved his cigarettes in his pocket. He checked he had his phone and keys and walked out.

He locked the door and pulled out his phone.

_'Coffee?'_

The reply was immediate.

_'There's a soft-play in town, by the station. I'll be there in 20?'_

_'Great. See you there.'_

...oOo...

Sirius paid for two cups of tea and a fruit-shoot and took a seat at one of the tables. He stared at his phone until he heard the chair being pulled out.

"Where's Harry?" Teddy demanded.

Sirius shook his head. "Sorry Teddy, Harry's gone away for the week."

Remus looked at him closely. "And this is the first time you've been apart from him?"

"I didn't want to sit in James and Lily's house by myself," Sirius admitted. "I got you a drink, Teddy."

Teddy picked it up and began drinking it. Seconds later he was running to the ball pit and diving in.

"I hope you don't mind," Sirius said. "I don't really know anyone."

"It's fine," Remus replied. "We're friends... aren't we?"

Sirius glanced at him, hearing the uncertainty in his voice and realised that maybe he wasn't the only one feeling alone. Making friends as a single parent wasn't easy.

"Of course we are," Sirius replied, smiling softly at him.

"Great," Remus replied. "Teddy's going to Leicester tomorrow to stay with Dora's parents. He doesn't see his grandparents often. So whenever you need me... as for today - why don't you come over to dinner?"

Sirius glanced at Teddy. "Are you sure that I won't be intruding?"

"Of course you won't," Remus insisted. "In fact, apart from my parents, I haven't had a dinner guest in a long time."

"No girlfriends coming for dinner?" Sirius asked.

"No girlfriends or boyfriends," Remus confirmed, blushing slightly.

"Sure, I'll come," Sirius replied, not missing the mention of boyfriends.

...oOo...

"I mean, family had always come first for me," Sirius stated, sipping the glass of wine and grimacing at the taste. "And my family is down to one person. Benjy knew that about me. So when I said to him if he wanted to move to London with me - after all, he could have got a transfer at work - I was shocked that he refused."

"He wasn't interested in having a family with you?" Remus said, from the other end of the sofa.

Sirius shook his head. "I wanted my own family one day. If he's not happy raising my Godson with me, then he's not worthy to raise our own child were we to adopt or get a surrogate. Harry needed a guardian and parent, and there was not a single doubt in my mind that I was going to be that parent. James was like a brother. His parents were like my own and took me in when I ran away from home when I was younger."

"It must have been hard to lose them," Remus said.

"But you - you've lost someone too!"

Remus nodded, sipping his drink. "Dora. She was in perfect health, but a few weeks after having Teddy, she just... she had a brain tumour but there were no symptoms. It wasn't found until she had already..." His gaze fell on the sofa. "I had no idea what to do - babies are demanding. I didn't have a moment to even think about losing her, all my energy went into Teddy. I didn't really have time to do anything, and wouldn't let Teddy out of my sight at first, I was scared I would lose him too."

A long silence followed, and Sirius moved across the sofa, placing his hand on Remus', and the pair sat in silence, both thinking about what they had lost. Finally Remus turned his hand over, allowing Sirius' fingers to lace through his.

Sirius thoughts turned to the man next to him. He had at first seen Remus as someone who understood what it was to be a single father. He hadn't realised he would come to see him as much more.

...oOo...

There never seemed to be a good time to say anything or to make a move, Sirius realised, frowning at the cup of tea in front of them. Remus had opened up more about him and Dora, and Sirius had talked about James and Lily. Their conversation stayed mostly focused on those they lost and the boys.

The months had passed without anything happening between them in the slightest, and the Christmas Holidays were coming up. He knew Remus' parents were coming down for Christmas Day, and he wondered what he would do with Harry for their first Christmas.

He hadn't even bought Harry many presents yet.

"It's not about the amount you buy or the price you spend," Remus assured him from across the table, mistaking the look of disappointment on Sirius' face. "You'll find something perfect for him."

"I know," Sirius replied, smiling softly.

"Actually... I've been meaning to ask you - you mentioned that you don't talk to your family often, right?"

Sirius nodded.

"Well, I was wondering... my parents were coming for Christmas dinner and I wanted to let you know that there are two extra spaces at the table."

"Will you be cooking?" Sirius asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Remus shook his head. "My mum doesn't allow me to cook for some reason."

Sirius' grin widened. "If we're not imposing on a family occasion," he started.

"Of course you're not," Remus assured him. "We want you there."

Sirius smiled. "I used to spend every Christmas with James and Lily."

He felt a hand rest on his, and turned his hand over, allowing their fingers to lace together. He looked up, and Remus was smiling shyly.

...oOo...

So... Sirius, have you and Remus known each other long?" Hope asked, looking at the attractive man seated facing her at the table.

"About six months," he replied.

"And how did you meet?"

"We met at a single-parent group," Sirius replied. "I went as I was struggling and wasn't sure what to do. Remus has helped a lot."

"That's nice," Hope said, smiling. "Remus is very kind."

"He is, he's had to put up with some really stupid messages from me," Sirius said, smiling back. "Things that are really obvious, but when it came to Harry... I just panic a lot."

Her gaze shifted to the small boy, who was trying to peek in the end of the Christmas cracker.

"So... his mother..."

Sirius shook his head. "He's my Godson," he quickly replied, with a side-long look to make sure Harry wasn't paying attention. "James was like a brother to me, but he... well, I've adopted Harry, so he's as good as my own son. The food smells wonderful, thank you Mrs Lupin."

"You can call us Hope and John," Hope said.

Sirius' eyes flickered to Remus' quiet father. "Thank you," he said, returning his eyes to his plate.

"I swear I can hear a slight Scottish accent when you speak."

"I've been living in Scotland since I was fifteen," Sirius replied. "I only moved down because I didn't want to pull Harry out of his life. I thought it would be best that he still be around his friends and go to the same school and everything."

Hope nodded. "And you just packed up your own life?" She sounded impressed.

"Yeah. I sold my flat, ended things with my boyfriend, who wasn't interested in raising Harry with me, and quit my job. Harry's more important than all of that."

"That's so sweet," Hope gushed. "So - you broke up with your boyfriend?"

"Well, I always wanted my own family. I thought he did too, but when I found out he wasn't interested, that was a deal-breaker. Harry would always come first for me and I had no need to be with anyone that didn't want a family."

"So... how long have you been seeing each other?" John asked, looking at Sirius approvingly.

Sirius' head shot around to Remus. "We're not dating... we're just friends... I mean, we're not dating...yet."

"So you're going to date?" Hope asked, looking delighted. "That's wonderful. I knew there was something between you both, as Remus never invites anyone to Christmas dinner."

"He doesn't? I just thought he invited us because it'd be our first Christmas..." he hesitated, glancing at Harry who was playing with the toy that he had stolen from his cracker. "But I am very thankful to get this invitation. There isn't anyone apart from Harry, that I'd rather spend the day with."

Remus smiled at him. "So, should I serve up the food now?" he asked.

Hope looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry darling, let me serve up the food."

As she left the room, Sirius grinned at Remus.

"Your mum is great."

"She is a national treasure!" Remus replied with a grin.

...oOo...

"Uncle Sirius, Teddy said I can stay over. Can I?" Harry begged, staring at Sirius with large green eyes that Sirius was usually unable to say no to.

"I... Harry, it's Christmas and Remus and Teddy have their family -"

"I don't mind," Remus said. "I mean, if Harry wants to sleep in Teddy's room, and I'll take the sofa, so -"

"Are... are you sure? I mean, surely we've intruded enough?"

Remus chuckled. "You think you're intruding?" he asked. "I see it as the opposite. I'm really enjoying having you here with us. You're more than welcome to stay - we'll be celebrating Christmas tomorrow too. It's a three day holiday after all!"

"Do you have space?" Sirius asked, doubtfully.

"I'll take the sofa, just have my bed."

"I'll stay, if you let me take the sofa," Sirius insisted.

...oOo...

Sirius was glad for the invitation to stay over. Christmas night usually resulted in him and James doing karaoke, whilst Lily rolled her eyes and Peter sat by the back door with a cigarette. Eventually the other two would have enough to drink and participate in the singing and the dancing.

Well, maybe just the singing - they were intimidated by Sirius' dance skills, so left the dancing to him.

But Christmas here was different. They were watching Disney movies as the boys played with a train-set that Teddy had received. The boys were being mostly quiet, and Sirius sat next to Remus on the sofa, Hope sitting the other side of Remus. John was in the arm-chair.

It wasn't long before the movie was over, and the boys put to bed, even though they could be heard giggling the second the door was closed. Remus smiled. "Teddy doesn't really have many friends, so this is his first sleepover. No doubt he'll be dragging Harry down at midnight for a midnight snack. Do you want to go and sit in the garden - my parents will be watching old movies, and they can get a bit boring. I usually tidy up or go to bed with a book..."

"Well, if you want to go to bed, I don't mind. I'll just watch -"

"No," Remus replied softly. "I invited you to stay because I like spending time with you. We could join my parents, sit in the garden, or go back to the dining room?"

Sirius looked at the window, judging the temperature. Maybe if it was cold enough, they could share body-heat?

"Let's get some air," he said.

...oOo...

Wrapped in their coats, the pair headed outside, large cups of hot chocolate clasped tightly in their hands. They took a seat on the small bench on the patio, overlooking the small patch of grass.

"Thank you for coming," Remus said, looking at Sirius sitting next to him. "I must be honest, it wasn't just because you were alone that I asked you. It was just because I thought it would be nice to have someone to spend the holiday with."

"You mean a friend, or..."

"I do mean a friend, but if there's more here..."

They both looked down at their cups uncertainly, taking ocassional sips of the drink.

"I think there's more here," Sirius finally offered. "I mean we'd work because you understand me."

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean that's why we should give it a try, I'm saying that's one thing that'll help us last if we were to do this. You understand Harry will come first, just as I'd understand Teddy will come first for you."

"It's a bit different actually," Remus murmured. "Were we in a relationship - Teddy and Harry should come first for both of us. Can you do that - double the responsibility load?"

"To be with you?" Sirius whispered. "Of course. Teddy is a great kid and Harry gets on with him. You're my closest friend now and I trust you to look out for Harry too." He set his cup down. "Plus, I've fancied you for a while now."

"I've fancied you since the moment you walked into the single-parents meeting," Remus admitted, smiling shyly.

Sirius took the cup from Remus' hands, setting it down on the ground. "I'm glad we've taken the time to get to know each other though," Sirius said. Without waiting for Remus to reply, he leaned in, stealing a kiss from Remus' lips.

He paused for a second, shifting into a more comfortable position. "Was that alright?" he murmured against Remus' lips.

"Perfect," Remus replied huskily. "You're perfect."

Sirius chuckled. "I could say the same about you, but I think we've talked enough, don't you?"

...oOo...

Sirius didn't sleep on the sofa that night after all.

* * *

**Review Please :D**

**A-Z - **S = Single-Parent!AU

**Bad Movie Tuesday - Disaster Movie: **[Object] Phone, [Dialogue] "She is a national treasure!"

**OTP AU Competition III** \- Support Group (well, it starts out as one)


	20. TextingAU - The Wrong Number

**The Wrong Number**

* * *

These are text messages sent between Sirius and Remus.

Normal text is Remus, _Italics are Sirius_ (because Sirius seems like an Italics sort of person)

* * *

_Hi._

Hi. Who is this?

_Like you don't remember me - from the party last night._

I wasn't at a party yesterday. I'm sorry, I think you've got me mixed up with someone else.

_Are you sure? Maybe if I sent you a picture, you'd remember me?_

**[Picture Sent]**

This is you? I would most certainly remember you!

_You're just joking with me, aren't you? You were at the party last night. I took down the number correctly, I know it!_

It's not me. Look, I'll prove it.

**[Picture Received]**

_Oh. Okay, I'm really sorry to bother you. Guess the guy gave me a fake number. James warned me as such, said the guy seemed a bit... you know. Sorry._

I'm sorry - someone actually gave you a fake number?

_Yeah. :(_

But... why? I don't understand! Do you smell? Are you shorter than you look? Do you spit when you talk?

_I'll have you know, I smell just fine, thank you very much. I smell like sunshine and meadows._

You smell like sunshine? This I have to hear more about... also, is this your way of telling me that you're short?

_If you say Five Ten (and a half) is short._

It is.

_How tall are you?_

Six Two. The height of real men!

_I am a real man! Ask James, he's seen me naked (long story, I'll explain later.) Nice, I have a thing for tall guys. Also, I don't spit when I talk, before you ask._

I wasn't going to ask, and I don't know if I want to hear this story...

_You were, and it's nothing perverted. I dislocated my knee and when I had the cast off, James had to help me in and out of the bath._

Do you bathe with James often?

_No! Of course not. I was injured. James is like family._

Yet he's able to tell me whether you're a real man or not.

_Family or not, any man would be intimidated by what is in my trousers!_

Sure, sure. Unless what they have can top what you have!

_Oooh, I like you! What's your name?_

Remus. You?

_I'm Sirius. So... why didn't you believe that someone gave me a fake number?_

Because you're not bad looking, I suppose.

_You suppose? What do you mean you suppose? I've been called many things, and 'not bad looking' may be the most insulting._

I don't understand. How is that insulting?

_How would you feel if I said that you were (and I quote) 'not bad looking, I suppose'._

I'd be quite flattered actually.

_Why? You're sexy as hell, and you'd accept a 'not bad looking' comment?_

I wouldn't go as far as being called sexy as hell. You're exaggerating.

_I'm not. I've already saved your picture under your name, so if you call me, the picture will come up._

You just want to perv over my picture, don't you!

_Pretty much. Don't worry, you can do the same with mine, if you want. I know I look sexy._

It's a bit blurred.

_Hold on, I'll send a clearer one. So - are you single? Gay? Bisexual? Bicurious? Open to dating or would consider dating a man?_

Gender doesn't bother me.

_I notice you didn't answer the 'are you single' comment._

I am, yes.

_Great. Good to know. _

**[Picture Sent]**

Is there a reason why you sent a picture of yourself, topless? Is it because I said you weren't bad looking before?

_Maybe. What do you think now?_

You're not going to drop it, are you?

_Not at all! What do you think? Tell me!_

Fine. Sirius - you clearly have a superior body and every man in the world (and some women) should be jealous of the perfection that is Sirius (insert your last name)!

_Now that wasn't so hard, was it?_

Yes. Yes, it was.

_It wasn't. It doesn't hurt to share kind words, Remus. I mean, I look at your picture, with your lovely long lashes and amazing amber eyes and I can't help but write text messages to you, even though you don't know me and I don't know you._

Yeah, why is that?

_Because I want to get to know you, Remus._

This is a bit creepy now.

_You say that, but you've been texting back pretty quick. You don't seem to want to stop either. If I'm creepy, you're just as creepy._

You saved my picture in case I call you.

_Of course. I'm enjoying this flirting after all, I want to know what you sound like. I bet you have a pretty voice._

Pretty voice? I'll have you know I have a manly voice.

_I bet it's just as pretty as your eyes._

Now I'm starting to see why the guy gave you the fake number.

_You wound me, Remus. I'm actually loveable. It's not my fault that guys are intimidated by my beauty._

You're not conceited at all, are you?

_Not in the slightest. Is it conceited to tell the truth? In fact, sometimes I have been known to downplay my extreme handsomeness and attractiveness._

I can't imagine how you are single with that attitude.

_There's no need to be sarcastic._

Oh, there is every need to be sarcastic.

_I'm just thinking about what a beautiful couple we'd make, Remus._

Why am I still texting you?

_Because you can't resist me! I'm irresistible._

The guy at the party certainly didn't think so!

_He was clearly too straight to appreciate me. So... do you live in or near London? What is your type of guy? And your favourite meal?_

Why? You plan on taking me out to dinner?

_How did you guess? Just answer the question, Remus!_

Yes, not far from London, though I'm not telling you where. My type is modest guys, who aren't short.

_Wow, we have the same type. We're made for each other!_

My favourite meal is anything that has chocolate dessert at the end.

_Fate. You're perfect for me!_

How is that fate?

_How else would I have been given the number for someone so good looking and perfect by mistake? So, when can I take you out?_

I'm sorry, I don't date people I don't know.

_Well, I'm not going to give up, Remus. You'll know me quite well over the next few weeks. I'll have you saying yes yet!_

God help me.

_No-one can help you now ;)_

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**Thanks to Lynn for betaing and for Firefly to give me the idea to write a Texting!AU**

* * *

**Written for:**

**A-Z Collection** \- T = Texting!AU

**Bad Movie Tuesday** \- The Giant Claw - "There's no need to be sarcastic", "I'll explain later."


	21. UnderwaterAU - Curse of the Wereshark

**Underwater!AU**

* * *

The Curse of the Wereshark

* * *

Remus settled onto the rock, his tail resting beside him. He caught his breath as swimming - which was usually effortless - had worn him out.

It was only hours until the transformation.

It wasn't long before Sirius swam into the classroom, looking around until he spotted Remus. "Moony," he murmured, moving closer and settling on the rock next to Remus. "You're here early!"

Remus nodded. "I was feeling restless, so I started here early. I'm glad I did - my tail is aching."

Sirius slipped an arm around his waist. "Want me to rub your tail for you?"

"Sirius," Remus hissed, looking around, only to realise that the classroom was still empty. "What if someone walks in?"

"Then they'll get quite the show, won't they?" Sirius winked. His leer faded, leaving him with a concerned look. "We could just skip the class and I'll massage your back and your tail, make you feel all relaxed and stuff if you want."

Remus considered the offer for a moment, but before he could answer, Professor McGonagall swum into the classroom.

"Maybe after class," Remus murmured.

...oOo...

Remus swam slowly to the Creepy Cave after swimming to the surface to take a look at the sky. He could tell by the colour that it was getting late and his senses told him that he didn't have long to go.

He swam back down, through the water and up the tunnel, knowing his friends had already gone inside.

The spell would seal itself upon Remus' entrance and would not open again until the next morning, when he would swim back to the school.

He moved fully into the cave, watching the large rock seal the cave off. His eyes found his three friends. He stared at the Mermen for a minute. "You ready?" he asked.

They turned away from each other, giving Remus their full attention.

...oOo...

His body began to burn and he looked at his friends pleadingly. They turned their backs, offering him the privacy of transforming without an audience.

There had been transformations in the past where Sirius had tried to stay with Remus, but Remus had threatened to stop him coming if he couldn't follow the single request:

Don't watch.

His tail began to widen, a caudel fin lengthening from the end. His arms flattened, pectoral fins replacing them. He almost passed out by the pressure as his body lengthened and a snout formed. He felt his teeth change and his dorsal fin rip out of his back.

The worst part over, he tried to breath, ignoring the lesser fins that were appearing.

When the large shark turned around, he looked carefully at the three other occupants of the cave.

Gone were the three Mermen, in their place was an octopus, a seahorse and a starfish.

Not for the first time, the shark considered eating them, but something pushed at him to leave them alone.

Now that he thought about it, he was quite fond of these sea-creatures.

...oOo...

Remus came to, laying on a smooth rock in the corner of the cave. The grinding sound of the stone, waking him.

He looked around in a panic, his gaze falling on the three sea-creatures. None of them looked hurt and he breathed a little bit easier.

The starfish was the first to transform back and Peter smiled at him. "You doing alright?"

Remus nodded his head, his gaze moving to Sirius as he transformed from an Octopus back to a Merman.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," he said. "But eight appendages is so much better than two. Imagine what I could do with eight!"

"I'd rather not," Remus murmured. "You're handsy enough with two as it is."

"You'd love it really," Sirius muttered. "James, any babies ready?"

The seahorse quickly transformed back and James glared at Sirius as he clutched his stomach. "I've told you, it's not funny, alright! That female seahorse last week just wouldn't leave me alone. I was scared!"

"Scared that she would knock you up?" Sirius teased.

James nodded. "What would they come out as? Weird seahorse Mermen... things. I don't want to give birth to anything."

Sirius laughed. "As long as I can be Godfather," he teased.

Remus pushed himself from the rock, his tail slowly pushing him towards the entrance, Sirius was next to him as quick as a flash, forgetting about teasing James.

"Do you need some help?" he asked softly.

Remus shook his head, but Sirius still slid an arm around Remus' waist, swimming slowly with him and offering his support as they headed back to the underwater castle.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

In case you are wondering about the teasing: Female Seahorses put their eggs in the male's pouch. The male fertilizes the eggs and births the babies.

**Thanks to Lynn for betaing :)**

* * *

**Written for:**

**A-Z Collection** \- U = Underwater!AU

**Bad Movie Tuesday** \- Child Bride: [location] Classroom, [action] Swim

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** \- Herbology: Write a mermaid!AU

**Room of Requirement **\- AU Challenge


	22. VeelaAU - It's In the Blood

**Veela!AU**

* * *

It's In the Blood

* * *

Sirius sighed as he applied the charms and glamours that he had to use each day. The life of a part-Veela was difficult work. His parents didn't want the truth to come out - after all, who would treat them with the respect and admiration they deserved if anyone knew that their blood wasn't as pure as they stated it was.

The trait wasn't as obvious in all of the Black family as some - such as Andromeda, Regulus, and Narcissa - who were calmer were able to keep the allure at bay without need of a potion or a glamour or any charms.

But it was the ones who had less of a hold on their emotions - Bellatrix and Sirius - that were the ones who were more likely for it to show.

So Bellatrix was taking potions that would dampen her emotions, but Sirius had refused it. He hated the thought of living without feeling things deeply - better to have strong emotions than have no emotions.

As his roommates slept each morning, Sirius headed into the bathroom to take a shower, to wash his face, and brush his teeth.

Then he pointed the wand at himself, using a charm to block his allure. He made the colour of his eyes slightly duller, not wanting them to draw anyone in. His hair was glamoured to take away the shimmer that would cause girls and guys to stare.

He didn't look much different, but at the same time, he didn't look like he had Veela blood.

...oOo...

The charms and glamours never completely worked. They took away some of the allure, but there was still a bit remaining - which was why the majority of girls (and some of the guys) would approach Sirius. He had gained a reputation at school, but with the exception of his family, everyone just thought he was a bit of a playboy.

Sirius paid no attention to them. He didn't want someone who was drawn to him. Where was the fun in that? He wanted someone who could see past his blood.

...oOo...

Sometimes Sirius wondered if Remus had something in his blood, because there were days when Sirius was unable to keep his eyes off his oblivious friend.

Though very few others noticed Remus Lupin, Sirius thought that the amber-eyed Gryffindor couldn't stand out more if he tried.

But Remus didn't seem affected by his allure in the slightest. That meant only one thing - Remus had to be straight.

...oOo...

Or not.

Sirius stared at the door, long after Remus had returned. He had seen with his own eyes that Remus was kissing someone - a male someone.

Though the logical part of Sirius was shouting in glee that Remus wasn't affected by the allure, the other part of him was crying about how Remus clearly didn't return his feelings and that was why Remus was kissing someone who wasn't him.

He realised that there was only one thing to do.

The next day when James had gone down to Quidditch Practice and Peter had disappeared, Sirius took off the charms and glamours. He wanted to see if Remus was affected by the allure at all.

"Remus," he said, softly, as he walked past him. "Have you finished your assignment?"

Remus glanced in his direction. He was silent for a moment, taking in the change to Sirius. "I have," he replied.

"Do you want to help me work on it?" Sirius asked, giving Remus a smile that he knew would have any girl at the school begging him to go with them to Hogsmeade.

"Sure," Remus replied, shrugging slightly. "Is everything alright, Sirius? You seem..."

"I seem what?" Sirius asked.

Remus sighed. "Sirius, it won't work on me. I'm... whatever you can do to the others, I'm immune."

To Sirius, that sounded like a dismissal. That sounded like Remus stating that he wasn't interested in Sirius.

Sirius silently turned and walked out, forgetting to reapply the charms.

Remus stared after him for a moment, replaying the conversation in his head.

...oOo...

Less than a minute later, Sirius ran into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. "Stupid girls," he muttered.

"Sirius, can we talk?" Remus asked.

Sirius walked into the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door behind him. After all, Remus now knew he wore glamours and used charms. The charms and glamours were quickly applied and when he turned around, he was the Sirius that he had to pretend to be.

"Why do you apply a glamour every day?" Remus asked from the bathroom doorway.

Sirius shrugged. "Best way to get left alone," he replied, walking out of the room as Remus moved aside.

"But you don't get left alone. So, either you're not very good - though you've been applying them since we started here, or whatever you are is just too strong. Which is it?"

Sirius hesitated for a long moment. "I have... Veela blood," he admitted. "It's too strong to rid completely, but I can stop most of my allure."

"Veela?" Remus replied thoughtfully. "You know, that was one of the things I suspected. But why is it only you that gets hounded like this?" He moved away from the spot by the bathroom door, walking towards Sirius' bed where Sirius stood.

"Because the rest of my family, apart from me and Bellatrix, can hide it better. Bellatrix is on a special potion that fucks with her emotions. I refused it, so I have to rely on glamours and stuff."

"Sirius. Can you tell me why you were trying to use the allure on me a few minutes ago?" Remus asked softly.

Sirius realised that there was no way out of the situation.

"Whatever I say, you have to promise not to hate me or be disgusted or anything."

Remus just smiled in return.

"I thought you were straight; I thought that's why it never affected you before. But I saw you and Fenwick kissing and knew you weren't straight after all. So I... I don't know why I thought it was a good idea - I like that you don't fawn over me just because of something in my blood."

"You fancy me?"

"More than that," Sirius admitted.

"Well, I more than fancy you too," Remus whispered. "I thought you had your pick of everyone and that you wouldn't want me."

"But you've never seemed interested -"

"Just because I don't _act_ like a lovesick fool when I look at you, it doesn't mean I don't feel like that inside. I may be immune to your allure, Sirius, but I'm not immune to the rest of you - you're charming, loyal, sweet, and caring. You'd do anything for your friends. You make me feel safe and protected, and you make my heart race - and it has nothing to do with the Veela blood, it's just you."

"That's perfect," Sirius murmured, not able to think about anything but kissing Remus Lupin.

"Is it?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, because if you're immune to my Veela blood because of your Lycanthropy, I know that what you're feeling for me is real."

"Trust me, it's real," Remus assured him.

With only two steps, Sirius was inches from Remus, and Remus closed the distance between their lips before Sirius could.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**Thanks to Firefly for betaing**

* * *

**Written for:**

**A-Z Collection** \- V-Veela

**Bad Movie Tuesday** \- [trope] Hidden Identity (Sirius is hiding his Veela blood)

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** \- Care of Magical Creatures - Write about someone who constantly changes their mind. Alternately, write about someone changing their appearance (being a metamorphagus or using glamours and charms).

**Room of Requirement **\- AU Challenge


	23. Well-DressedAU - A Night To Remember

World Adventures Competition: Prompts: (word) Alternative, (location) Nightclub, (plot/theme) Someone dresses/acts differently to how other people generally do.

Bad Movie Tuesday - Ghost On Mars: [dialogue] "I like you already."

Room of Requirement: Any AU

Ultimate Battle: Accessory Set - Min 600 words of anything.

A-Z Challenge - W = Well Dressed!AU (Yes, I know I'm pushing it a bit, I just want to finish this collection!)

* * *

**A Night to Remember**

* * *

Remus nervously stared around the nightclub. He couldn't believe he had allowed his best friend, Frank, to drag him here. How had Frank managed to convince him?

Remus remembered the chocolate box next to his bed. Yeah, that was how. Frank had insisted on taking Remus along as a wingman, ignoring Remus' protests that a wingman was an American thing.

Frank had even done some practice run-throughs for Remus, in case he saw a guy he liked. Remus had no intentions of putting any of the conversations to use. He wasn't planning on approaching anyone, asking anyone if they wanted a drink, or asking anyone for their phone number.

He planned to find a corner to hide in whilst Frank picked up a girl. He hoped it wouldn't take too long and, once Frank was dancing, Remus could text his goodbyes and sneak out.

Well, that was the plan.

...oOo...

The floor was packed and Frank led the way to the bar, getting them both bottles of beer. It wasn't long before Frank had finished his, though Remus had barely sipped his own, already feeling very out of place. It was loud, it was dark, people were shouting and pushing and... and he wasn't having fun at all.

Frank insisted Remus would have fun if he loosened up and looked past his books and just dated someone already.

As Frank checked out the scene, Remus' gaze was firmly fixed on a spot on the wall that looked interesting.

...oOo...

"Frank," Remus hissed as he began to notice a pattern in the couples. "All the couples here appear to be... gay."

Frank nodded.

"Is this your way of coming out to me, because you're my best friend, but I don't feel the same!" he tried to smile, but a large wave of panic began to overtake him. Frank had totally set him up.

"I'm not coming on to you," Frank confirmed. "I'm trying to help. I feel bad any time I drag you out, so I thought we'd go somewhere for you this time. I know how scared you are to talk to guys, but I thought if you actually came to a place... well, I'm your wingman. I'm here to help you."

Remus glared at him, panic and nausea rising up inside him and he turned and headed towards the toilets.

...oOo...

"Mate... are you okay?" came a concerned voice.

Remus nodded his head, not even looking up from where he was splashing water onto his face in an attempt to calm himself.

"Remus!"

Remus stiffened as Frank grabbed his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Save it," Remus whispered, pushing his hand away. "I think I'm going to... I'm going home."

"No, you're not -"

"Mate, I think he just told you to back off," came the voice of the man who had asked if he was okay. "So take a hint, yeah?"

"No, I'm not... he's not -"

"I don't give a crap, just stay away from him." A hand rested on his arm. "Remus, is it? Look, let me get you outside, call you a cab, or you can come and sit with me and my friends and get away from that creep that upset you."

Remus opened his mouth, but couldn't seem to speak. The bloke who was holding his arm gently was very well-dressed in his leather and lace dress.

And was utterly gorgeous.

"But - Remus is -" Frank tried.

"I said go away," the stranger snapped at Frank, before fixing a beautiful smile on Remus. "My friends have a table, come and sit and have a drink, and if you're still not having fun, I'll call you a cab." He pushed the door shut in Frank's face as they left the toilets.

"You're wearing a dress," Remus stuttered out as the man manoeuvred them through the tables.

"I know. Do you like it?" he asked, grinning at Remus, not caring that it wasn't considered 'the norm'. "Monday to Friday have me in a suit for work, Sundays I have dinner with my friend and his parents, but in my own time, I wear whatever I want. Jeans and t-shirts, dresses, skirts. Anything at all. Who cares if it's supposed to be for women, as long as I like it, right?"

Remus just nodded slightly, finding himself at a table. "Guys, this is Remus. Some guy was bothering him in the toilets so I stepped in. He's joining us."

"He's adorable," one of the girls stated. "Is he gay?"

"I assume so, but why ask me? He's sitting right here, ask him yourself."

Remus nodded,his gaze moved shyly around the table.

A bunch of names were thrown at him, ones that were quickly forgotten.

"I'm Sirius," the guy who had brought him to the table said. "Come on Remus, I bet you're an awesome dancer."

Before Remus could even answer, he was dragged onto the dance-floor, Sirius pressed up against him.

...oOo...

"The... the guy in the toilets," Remus began, his words hesitant as he attempted to make conversation with Sirius when Sirius had dragged him outside, so he could have a cigarette. "He... that's my friend. He tricked me into... coming here."

Sirius was silent for a moment. "Why?" he asked.

"He thinks I've been single for long enough," Remus murmured. "He... he was coaching me how to talk to guys... didn't tell me it was a gay nightclub."

"And are you looking for someone to date?"

Remus bit his lip as he thought about it. "It's not going to be possible, I can't talk to guys... I'm..."

"You're talking to me," Sirius said softly, before taking a puff from his fag. "And for the record, the shy awkwardness you have going on, I like it. I like you already. It's insane, it's barely been more than an hour."

Remus was stunned at the words.

"I don't understand. Why?"

"Even around here with everyone claiming to be alternative, it freaks people out a little bit that I'm in a dress," Sirius stated, gesturing to Camden high street. "You don't seem bothered by it at all. You're adorable and I love the cardigan getup you have going on. I'm enjoying that blush that keeps appearing on your face too."

"You have really nice legs," Remus whispered, before his hand covered his mouth and his eyes widened.

Sirius laughed at the comment. "Thank you! I think you just need to feel comfortable around a guy, Remus. If you don't fancy me back, it's okay, I'll still look out for you, you can come drinking with us sometimes and I'll introduce you to people. But if you do... we could swap numbers? Maybe you'll find texting easier. Or going to the cinema or something?"

Remus stood in silence for a moment. He may struggle to talk to guys, but it was clear what Sirius was saying. He fancied Remus. Remus wasn't used to being in this type of situation, and wasn't quite sure on how to respond.

Frank hadn't explained what to do at that point.

Remus took a deep breath, blaming the actions on the alcohol, even though he had drunk only three beers. He plucked the cigarette from Sirius' hand, dropped it and stamped on it. Before Sirius could formulate a response, Remus pressed his lips against Sirius'.

Before he began to freak out.

As he went to pull away, Sirius just drew him closer, deepening the kiss and making Remus forget every concern that had previously been in his head.

"So I take that as a yes, you'll go on a date with me," Sirius whispered against his lips, when they finally parted.

Remus could only nod, a blush on his cheeks as he smiled shyly at Sirius.

Maybe he could forgive Frank after all.

"Let's just hope your friend forgives me. I wasn't too nice to him."

"I'm sure he'll be fine about it," Remus whispered, smiling widely. His eyes were on Sirius' lips again.

"Yeah, you're right, we'll worry about that another time," Sirius murmured, noticing where Remus' shy gaze was. "I have more important things to do with my lips than talk."

* * *

**Thanks to Lynn for betaing.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed on this collection! :)**


	24. XenophilyAU - Mon Amour - My Love

Xenophily!AU - Xenophily: An affection towards an unknown/foreign object/person

When I read fics that need translations, I hate having to scroll to the bottom constantly to read the translation. I've included the translations in the story, under the French.

**Italics are translations**

Don't worry, there aren't really too many of them.

* * *

**Mon Amour - My Love**

* * *

Remus stood by the exit for the Eurostar nervously.

His parents were waiting at the nearby Cafe, allowing him to wait alone.

What if this S. Black wasn't even really eighteen? What if Sirius Black was a fifty-four year old man who attempts to abduct him whilst his parents were sitting and drinking hot-chocolates in the warm cafe?

Well, maybe not abduct him, but he could be a weirdo pretending to be Remus' age all the same.

Remus glared in the direction of the cafe. S. Black had better appreciate his standing and freezing as he waited, fiddling with the sleeve of his jumper.

What person in their right mind would choose to stay with strangers anyway?

"Excusez-moi, vous êtes un membre de la famille Lupin?"

_Excuse me, you are a member of the Lupin family?_

Remus quickly nodded, understanding the words. His mother was proud of her French roots and sometimes spoke French around the house.

Remus couldn't speak it very well, but he was so used to hearing his mother speaking it, it was easy for him to understand.

"Yes... Oui," Remus replied.

His eyes met stormy grey before he realised just how handsome the stranger before him was. Gone were his contemplations about some weird old man turning up.

"Mais vous êtes magnifique! Les dieux doivent me aimer si vous êtes l'ange ils me l'envoi de rester avec. S'il vous plaît dites-moi que vous êtes celui que je vais avec et que nous allons partager un lit? Je peux être très... chaud la nuit. Et très généreux."

_But you are gorgeous! The Gods must love me if you're the angel they're sending me to stay with. Please tell me that you're the one I'm going with and that we're going to share a bed? I can be very... warm at night. And very generous._

Remus stared at the other man in confusion. He must have misheard, because it sounded like the other man had called him a beautiful angel and asked to share his bed.

No. He definitely misheard.

"My name is Remus Lupin. Je m'appelle... Remus?"

The man beamed at him, eyes slowing moving up and down his body, taking everything in. Remus felt oddly nervous under the close inspection and hoped that he passed whatever the inspection was for.

"Vraiment beau, Remus. Ce est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis impatient de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous! Dites-moi, sont tous des hommes anglais comme couper le souffle que vous?"

_Truly beautiful, Remus. It is a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to getting to know you better! Tell me, are all English men as breathtaking as you?_

Sirius' gaze moved around, before returning to Remus. "Je crois qu'il est juste que vous . Peut-être que tu as volé mon cœur déjà?"

_I believe it is just you. Perhaps you have stolen my heart already?_

"It's nice to… to meet you," Remus offered, uncertain whether to address any of what the handsome Frenchman was saying to him. "Here, let me help you with your bags…"

"Je m'appelle Sirius Black," Sirius offered, his stormy grey eyes sparkled in amusement. "Merci, mon amour."

_Thank you, my love._

Before Remus could even think about reacting, Sirius leaned in and kissed him softly on his cheek, his lips lingering for a second, before moving to the other cheek.

Remus remembered seeing the gesture before, though Sirius didn't do it as quickly. It felt slightly more intimate the way the newcomer had done it.

Remus blushed, grabbing the suitcase and leading the way towards the cafe where he knew his parents were waiting. "I'll bring you to my parents."

"Ah oui, ma future belle-famille. Je suis très heureux de les rencontrer."

_Ah yes, my future in-laws. I am excited to meet them._

...oOo...

"Mr and Mrs Lupin," Sirius stated, shaking John's hand before leaning in to kiss Hope on each cheek in the same manner he had kissed Remus, though it was a quicker gesture than it had been for him.

"My name is Sirius. I would like to thank you already for allowing me to stay in your home. You are very kind."

Remus swallowed. Sirius still sounded completely breathtaking, even when stuttering over the English language, rather than the soft flow of French which he had offered upon meeting Remus. He wasn't sure how he was going to survive Sirius' stay.

"It's no trouble at all," Hope replied with a soft smile. "I'm sure it'll be wonderful having you stay with us, Sirius. You can call me Hope and my husband John, and you've already met Remus of course."

"I have. He has made a wonderful impression on me," Sirius confirmed.

Hope beamed in response. "I am glad," she replied. "I'm sure after your long journey, you must be worn out, so I was thinking that, for now, we should show you where we live, and Remus can start showing you around once you've settled in?"

Sirius nodded his head. "That sounds like a magnificent idea," he said. "I look forward to learning much from Remus."

The Lupins turned to lead the way, and Sirius looked back at Remus, shooting him an obvious wink.

...oOo...

Remus stood nervously next to Sirius as Sirius' gaze moved across the large room. Remus had recently had a clear-out, old books that he knew he wasn't going to read any-time soon were boxed and put away, and half of the wardrobe and chest of drawers were empty for Sirius to store his stuff. The desk had been cleared and the whole room was tidy.

"There's space for your stuff," Remus began. "One side of the wardrobe, some of the drawers and some of the bookcase shelves - also the bedside table. If you need more space, I can clear more stuff, of course - also, there's a shelf in the bathroom too."

Sirius locked eyes with Remus. "You are worried that I won't like the room?" he asked. "I was aware that I may have to share a room, but I still signed up. I can see that I will be happy here. Thank you for allowing me to share your personal space."

Remus was relieved. He had thought that maybe the room wasn't as classy or elegant as Sirius may have been used to, being from France.

"I am quite relieved actually, to be sharing with someone who has been so nice to me. It may be strange, but staying in a new country alone… being in your room with you will be comforting."

"So… how come you signed up to the exchange programme so late?" Remus asked.

"My family did not want me to leave," Sirius said. "I was determined to come to England." It was clear to Remus that this was the bare minimum of an answer, but it wasn't his place to push for anything more.

...oOo...

Remus and Sirius stood outside of the local college, in which Sirius had enrolled to attend. Remus had walked him the short distance, not wanting Sirius to get lost. He could almost sense Sirius' nervousness.

"I'll meet you right here at four," Remus said with a shy smile. "I hope you have a good day."

"Jusqu'à tard, mon amour," Sirius replied, leaning in to place a slow kiss to each of Remus' cheeks. "I look forward to seeing you when I finish my classes. Are you returning home?"

_Until later, my love._

Remus shook his head. "It's my day off, but I'm going to get some studying done and maybe meet my friend, James, when he's on a break from his own classes. Maybe we can meet you for lunch?"

"I would very much like to eat lunch with you," Sirius replied, softly.

...oOo...

"James, this is Sirius Black. Sirius, this is James Potter."

Sirius pulled out the empty chair next to Remus and smiled at James.

"It is wonderful to meet you," Sirius said.

"Likewise," James replied. "Remus has told me a little bit about you."

"He has?" Sirius asked. He shot Remus his best smile. "Tell me, was it my eyes that he told you about? Or my hair?"

James glanced at Remus for a second. "Neither," he said, grinning. "But I'll make sure to find out what he thinks of them."

Sirius smirked at Remus. "I'm sure I will find something that will impress him," Sirius continued softly. "James, you must help me."

James looked at Remus again, who was staring at his lunch in fascination.

"Whatever you need, Sirius," he agreed.

"I will win your heart, ma petite fleur de champs," Sirius murmured, shooting Remus a sultry look when Remus thought it was safe to look up again.

_My little field flower._

"I have been very lucky to have found myself in the home of the Lupin household," Sirius said, turning his attention back to James. "Never have I met such kind people before. Remus is waiting around just to bring me home later. He has shared so much with me and is so kind and has such a good heart."

"You're right, he does have a good heart," James agreed.

"One that I will win," Sirius announced.

"Stop ganging up on me!" Remus said, but the pair were paying him no attention.

...oOo...

"Devez-vous me taquiner cette façon? Tout ce que je peux imaginer est de l'eau de fuite votre peau. Une belle vue pour sûr. Je veux suivre les gouttes avec ma langue... Remus, vous ne comprenez pas l'effet que vous avez sur moi et mon corps?"

_Must you tease me this way? All I can imagine is water trailing down your skin. A beautiful sight for sure. I want to follow the drops with my tongue... Remus, you do not understand the effect you have on me and my body?_

Remus' hands shook slightly as he threw his pyjamas into the washing basket in the corner of the bedroom.

He had dressed in the bathroom after his shower, but hadn't expected Sirius to come out with such words.

"So... we're going to meet my other friends today," Remus said softly. "You don't have to feel obliged to come with me each time, but you are more than welcome to do so. I'm not sure if you've made your own on your course that you'd rather see..."

"Thank you, you are so kind," Sirius said, sounding much too close to him. Remus turned around, finding Sirius barely inches from him.

He couldn't tear his gaze away from Sirius' face. His stormy grey eyes and his high cheekbones. The smile that usually graced his lips was gone, a more serious expression having taken its place.

Sirius reached up, a hand pushing a strand of Remus' hair behind his ear. "I am most lucky to have been placed with your family - to have met you, Remus. You have been nothing but kind and welcoming. More so than I expected."

"Well, I'm sure your family would have been the same," Remus murmured.

Sirius hesitated in his movements, before withdrawing his hand. "My family would not have entered an exchange programme, they are not like your family, mon amour. They are not kind-hearted like your parents. You are lucky to have them."

He stepped away and the spell on Remus was broken. He was able to breath again, able to move his legs again.

But he didn't. He watched Sirius get his belongings together with the distinct impression that he had said something wrong.

...oOo...

Sirius watched Remus carefully as he walked into the room after his shower. His shirt clung to his slightly damp skin and Remus' eyes roamed his body for a moment, before Remus caught himself, his eyes moving to the book.

As Remus stared blankly at the book, Sirius watched him, noticing his eyes would only move to view Sirius, but not over the words on the page.

"Are you almost ready, Mon Amour?" he asked.

He watched carefully as Remus' face reddened slightly, a look of pure longing in his eyes as they met Sirius'. Sirius knew that Remus had understood every word uttered from the moment they had met - Remus wasn't that good at pretending, after all.

And Sirius could see that Remus wanted him too. He saw the hurt expression in Remus' eyes every time the mention of France came up, and Sirius just knew that Remus was only holding back because he thought Sirius was leaving.

Sirius knew he was in love with Remus, and he had already decided to stay, in fact, he had already posted the letter to his parents informing them of his choice.

Sirius followed Remus from the room, admiring his form. He knew he had fallen fast, but he had also fallen hard. Sirius Black had never even considered the word 'love' before - but that was until he walked across the platform, drawn to the shy-looking man.

He had looked into Remus' eyes and had just known that Remus would be everything for him, and he hadn't been wrong so far.

He could spend hours listing what he loved about Remus, from the adorable expression he wore when concentrating on a book, or the way he opened up when in a heated debate. The way Remus would run his hand through his hair when he was embarrassed, or the way his eyes would light up at the mention of chocolate.

It was all Sirius could do to not climb into Remus' bed at night, just to feel what it was like to have Remus Lupin in his arms.

Flirting was one thing, but he'd never cross a line like that with Remus. He would wait until Remus wanted him in his bed.

...oOo...

Sirius had practised so many times for what he could say to Hope Lupin, but he was drawing a blank. She could be angry and throw him out that day, though he doubted she would do that - but she could say no.

He had money on him, but he didn't want to leave.

"Sirius, something is in your mind, isn't it?" Hope asked.

Sirius nodded, taking a deep breath. "I have been thinking hard," he began, "about how my return date to France is quickly approaching."

Hope nodded, watching him carefully.

"And I find myself… I have become very attached to this new life I have been living."

The sound of scraping alerted him to Hope pulling out the chair near his and sitting down.

"Sirius, are you trying to tell me that you want to stay for a bit longer?"

Sirius shook his head. "Hope, I am in love," he admitted. "I wish to stay in England."

"But your life in France, your family -"

"My parents didn't realise I had left until a month had passed," Sirius informed her. "My parents only care for image, they do not care for their children. It was a shock to arrive here and be treated so wonderfully. I will admit I was full of jealousy towards Remus for having such wonderful parents."

"You were? It didn't show?"

Sirius smiled softly. "I could hardly be rude towards Remus now, could I?" He tried to keep his voice normal when saying Remus' name.

There was a long silence as everything clicked for Hope. "My son?" she asked softly.

Sirius nodded. "I am not someone who falls in love. I was told before that when you meet the person for you, you just know it. When I met Remus the first time, I just knew. I believe he feels the same, though he is reluctant in the matter. I know I shall need to prove to him that I am not leaving the country before he will even consider."

Sirius watched Hope as she remained silent.

"I hope for your and John's blessings for this, I would not pursue him if you would rather me to stay away, but I love him and I would look after him and do everything in my power to make him happy. My old life doesn't matter, Remus does."

"And your goals if you stay here?" Hope asked softly.

"I have one more term of my course. I was going to look for a part-time job whilst I finished the course… but if I wasn't able to stay here any longer, as it would be rude to impose on you, I would leave my course and find employment immediately. Once I have done this, I will have proven to Remus that I intend on staying here - maybe then he will love me back. Then we shall marry."

"You want to get married?" Hope began to smile.

"Of course," Sirius said. "I would ask him today if I thought he would accept. But your Remus is not spontaneous like this. He likes to think things through and plan and I like that he does. He's different than anyone I've ever met, Hope."

She took his hand. "I'm sorry for the questions, I just needed to make sure that you were sure about a future with Remus before I accepted it. You can stay."

Sirius jumped up. "I must tell Remus -"

"Or," Hope began, with an innocent smile. "We could not tell him and let it be a surprise?"

Sirius laughed. "What a wonderful mind you have, Hope, you must share your plan with me."

...oOo...

Remus was feeling miserable that day. He kept asking himself why he had turned Sirius down time and time again. Even though Sirius was leaving that night after dinner, to catch the last train, Remus could have still had months with him before losing him.

He was a fool for not accepting Sirius' advances.

But maybe they could visit each other? It was only a long train across London and then a train out of England after all, France wasn't that far away.

He sighed, resting his chin on his hand as he stared at Sirius. Sirius had pulled his hair back into a bun and was wearing his mother's floral apron, having insisted on cooking them dinner on his last night.

The dinner went quietly, Remus not making an effort to talk to anyone at all. As he waited patiently for desert, Hope poured out glasses of wine, placing one in front of Remus.

Remus immediately reached for it.

"I think we should all raise our glasses to Sirius on this wonderful day," Hope said, beaming.

Remus put the glass back down again, folding his arms childishly.

"Oui, Hope. Today is a wonderful day," Sirius said. "I have been looking forward to this for some time now."

Remus snorted, feeling even more unhappy than he had at any point that day.

"We have so much to celebrate," Sirius said.

Remus didn't want to hear anymore. He pushed his chair back loudly, standing up. When he turned, he was face to face with Sirius, who was holding an envelope.

"A gift," he said.

Remus stared at it.

"Please," Sirius murmured. "It would mean everything to me if you accepted it."

Remus took the envelope, wondering what the heavy object inside was. He opened it, pulling out a lighter.

He raised questioning eyes to Sirius, who looked at the envelope. Remus' gaze followed, and he reached in again, pulling out Sirius' ticket in surprise.

"I thought you might like to do the honours?"

After a long silence and a confused look, Sirius sighed. "Or perhaps you do not see how serious I really am at this moment." He took the lighter from Remus and flicked it open.

With his other hand, he took Remus' wrist, guiding the ticket into the flame.

"Now you will celebrate with us. I am staying here," Sirius said. "My course will continue here, and Hope will take me on part time in the Gallery. When I finish, I will become a chef and we will marry."

"You... you're staying?"

"Yes, and I will do my course -"

"Oh, I got all that, I was just… you're staying? For good - forever?"

Sirius nodded.

"Why?"

Sirius chuckled. "Have I not made it clear since the moment I met you that I want to be with you? You are my soul-mate, Remus, and I have big plans for us. Most of which involve nudity -"

"And that's our cue to go to the pub for a drink," John muttered, pushing his chair back and grabbing Hope by the arm, though her other arm had her phone up as she recorded.

The door shut behind them.

"Most of the more immediate plans involve nudity," Sirius confirmed.

"You sound like you make really good plans," Remus whispered.

Sirius nodded. "I do," he confirmed. "Tell me, how long are they gone for?"

"A couple of hours, maybe three."

Sirius smiled devilishly at him. "I will show you these plans, yes?"

Remus could only nod, his eyes fixed on Sirius as he closed the distance. "You have made me wait too long for this," he whispered, his lips moving to meet Remus', teasing over them as he smiled. Remus tugged him closer, pushing their lips to meet, and his hand moved to the back of Sirius' neck.

Sirius' hand moved down Remus' body, resting on his arse.

"Yes, I knew it would be worth the wait," Sirius said softly. "Now we will celebrate in your bed."

"If you're staying, doesn't that make it our bed?" Remus whispered.

"We will celebrate in our bed," Sirius murmured. "Do you remember what I told you when I first met you?"

"Something about angels and stuff?"

"I told you that I am very generous, mon amour. Would you like me to show you how much?"

Remus allowed Sirius to lead him from the room.

...oOo...

James Potter fished through his pockets for his phone as he began to walk towards the college. He had just wrapped his fingers around it when he felt someone's hand touch him arm.

"Excusez-moi, je suis perdu et ont besoin de trouver une adresse ou une personne."

_Excuse me, I am lost and need to find an address or a person._

"Sorry mate, I don't talk French. The most I know is dirty pick up lines, because of my friend…" James trailed off, taking in the black hair and the grey eyes. It was clear that this man was related to Sirius. After all, it would be too much of a co-incidence, especially with the accent.

"Can I help you?" James asked.

"Sirius Black, mon… brother," the man said. "Lives in England." It was clear to James just how little English the man actually knew, even Sirius knew more when he had come over.

James nodded and smiled at him. "James Potter, I am friends with Sirius," he confirmed.

"I am Regulus," he said, looking relieved.

"Have you asked many people?"

"Je ai demandé huit personnes à ce jour."

_I have asked eight people so far._

James began to count the French numbers on his hand, before realising that huit was eight. For the first time, James wished that he had paid more attention during his French lessons back in school.

"I will show you where he is," James confirmed.

"Merci. My family have sent me to convince Sirius to return home," Regulus told him slowly.

James just grinned at him. There was no way anyone was going to come between Sirius and Remus, so he could see that Regulus would be hanging around for a while. "So, Regulus…" he began, grasping for something to say. A pick-up line Sirius had taught him popped to mind.

"Je veux te baiser sur la plage."

_I want to fuck you on the beach._

Regulus dropped the phrase book he had been clutching in shock, and gaped at James.

James grinned back. He would have to thank Sirius later. Clearly the _'I want to look into your breathtaking eyes'_ pick-up line Sirius had taught him, had worked on Regulus.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**Thanks to Lynn for Betaing**

**3983 words**

* * *

**Written for:**

**A-Z Collection** \- X

**Bad Movie Tuesday** \- "Stop ganging up on me!"

**Room of Requirement **\- AU Challenge

**OTP AU Competition III** \- Semester Abroad


	25. YogaAU - Yoga In The Park

Y - Yoga!AU

Thanks to Raybe, FF and Lynn for helping on this (and the contribution to one of the conversations)

And Raybe and FF - There are pink leggings. I hope you're happy :p

* * *

**Yoga In The Park**

* * *

Sirius had taken to walking through the park on his way home. He had never quite bothered with things like parks and such before, after all, they were full of people jogging.

Jogging was for people who liked to get sweaty and that wasn't Sirius. He liked his hair staying shiny and clean; he liked his clothes staying dry. He liked wearing his boots and jeans and not some of that namby-pamby exercise crap.

The only time the park was worthwhile was when James had custody of Harry and the pair would take him wherever he wanted to go - mostly to the park.

But since he had gotten out of prison, he had taken to the outside much more than before - they didn't have beautiful parks in prison.

Sirius slowed down at the sight before him. A small group had laid out mats and were relaxing on them. After a moment they all changed positions, and Sirius slowed. People were doing yoga.

He snorted at the sight, his eyes moving across the group. Women of course. What man in his right mind would do…

That was the moment his eyes fell on Remus Lupin.

...oOo...

"So, I've always been interested in yoga," Sirius said, having waited around until the yoga group had departed. "I've… been away. I haven't… I have no idea where to start. I'm not big on going to the gym, I'm more of an outdoors sort of guy, so… how do I…"

"Sign up?" the man asked, smiling softly at him. "We usually rent a hall but with the nice weather, we've decided to do additional classes out here. I could give you the website information, if you want to sign up. We're meeting again here on Thursday evening, about six. The weather should be nice, otherwise we'll head to the hired hall. The website is always updated -"

"Great," Sirius said, cutting him off and eagerly taking the card. "I can't wait. So… what sort of things do people wear for yoga?"

Remus smiled, taking in Sirius' outfit.

"Track-suit bottoms, a comfy top, and some trainers would work," he said. "Just anything that you can exercise in. Any sports shop could help you. Also - it would help if you had your own yoga mat." His eyes lingered on Sirius' long hair. "It may also be more convenient for you if you were to tie your hair back."

Armed with the information, Sirius headed home to check out the website.

...oOo...

Thursday rolled around quickly, and Sirius looked dubiously at the bags of clothes he had purchased.

He scolded himself for being so stupid to be swayed by a pretty face and was convinced that Remus had used some sort of sexy-librarian power on him to get him to sign up for the yoga.

Not that it cost that much per lesson - he had signed up for four classes and it was quite reasonable, the problem was the sports clothes that he would never usually wear. He was probably going to look really stupid.

He stripped his clothes off, throwing the dirty clothes into the washing basket and putting his clean jeans on his bed, before taking the new purchases and lining them up.

He tried on the track-suit bottoms he had bought, hating them just as much as he had done. He quickly stripped them off, checking for the receipt and sighing in relief at the sight. He moved to the second bag, pulling out some yoga leggings that he had picked up in the women's section.

Sirius wasn't the type to be fussy about gender specific clothes, he just knew that if he liked something, he would wear it.

Plus it would give the organiser something to look at. He pulled on a tight black vest and the plain black trainers, checking himself out in the mirror.

Perfect. If this didn't get his attention, nothing would.

Sirius headed into the bathroom. He had decided to put his hair up into a messy bun, but it had to look perfect. It would take a while to get right.

...oOo...

Sirius didn't care about the looks he was receiving in his pink leggings. He couldn't care how many people were looking at him like he was a freak, and how many of them were checking out his package or his arse, which were looking perfect in the leggings.

He knew he looked amazing.

He walked over towards where the group had been, finding only a few members of the group there already. One girl looked up, her eyes moving down his body, and she grinned.

"I think that's your colour."

Sirius grinned back. "Thanks," he said. "So… do we just wait here?"

"Remus will be along any moment now," the girl said. "He usually turns up early and has us warming up before the session starts."

"Remus… he's the…"

"The organiser," the girl said. "Have you done much yoga before?"

Sirius shook his head. "None at all."

"Ah. Well, set your mat up here with me. I have no idea what I'm doing either - I only joined a few sessions ago."

"What do you think of it?" Sirius asked, unrolling his floral mat onto the floor.

"It's relaxing. I've got a little boy at home - Neville - and it's nice to have these sessions twice a week. My husband is more than happy to deal with dinner and stuff so I can relax."

Sirius nodded.

"I'm Alice."

"Sirius," he replied, taking a seat on his mat, whilst waiting for Remus.

...oOo...

It was only a couple of minutes before Remus showed up, a smile on his lips and a ring-binder in his hands.

"If you begin warming up, I'll mark your names down," he said, barely looking around.

Sirius got up from his mat and walked over to Remus. Remus looked up, his eyes widening.

"Hi again… I… your leggings are very… pink."

"Do you like them? The lady at the store said they were very popular this season!"

"Did she happen to mention they are popular for women?"

"Yes, but I thought I'd start a trend. It's a shame there seems to be nothing like this for men!"

"A real sha-I mean, for a good reason."

Sirius grinned. "Well, I couldn't wear the tight jeans and I don't like clothes that are loose, so it was the only thing I could do. Couldn't resist the colour. Also, how am I supposed to warm up?"

Remus stared at him. "Have you never warmed up before?" Taking Sirius' shrug as an answer, he nodded. "Okay, completely new to all of this. I'm going to start warming up when I've checked the names off the list, so if you can wait a minute, I'll set up next to you and show you."

Sirius was totally for that.

...oOo...

"Okay, you need to spread your legs a bit more," Remus murmured, from next to him.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Sirius murmured, doing what he was told and turning his head to look up at Remus.

Remus ducked his own head, moving out of the stretch. "I think that should be enough warming up," he said. "Anyone else that has arrived, I just need to mark you on my list, and then we'll start."

A couple of minutes later, Remus unrolled his mat at the front of the group.

"Okay ladies… and Mr Black, we're going to start easy. Once we've gone over the basics, I'll split you into two groups. Marlene here will go through the more advanced poses, I'll stay with the beginners and help. Any questions before we start?"

After a moment of silence, Remus moved over to his mat. "We'll start with Downward Dog," he said, shifting into position.

It took a nudge and a wink from Alice before Sirius remembered that he was supposed to be copying Remus, rather than staring at him.

In Sirius' defence, it was a beautiful view.

Sirius copied the movement as best he could.

"Now the Downward Dog is more of a strengthening pose," Remus said, straightening up again. "You'll be doing a lot of this one in between other poses, or when I ask you to rest, so it's important that you get this one right. I was taught this wrong when I first started yoga which led me to hate it, as I found it very uncomfortable, but it doesn't have to be if you do it right."

He moved closer to Alice, murmuring to her, but Sirius couldn't hear a word that was said. He tensed when he felt a hand touch him.

"Sorry." Remus quickly withdrew his hand. "I usually guide the others by helping move them into the right… I could just tell you, without touching, if it makes you uncomfortable -"

"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting it," Sirius said quickly. "I'm not used to being touched, it's… it's no problem."

Remus put his hand on Sirius' lower back again, more gently this time, and pressed down slightly, causing Sirius' back to straighten a little. "For a start, don't put your feet flat down on the floor, that'll hurt your back. You need to align yourself first."

"How do I do that?" Sirius asked.

"Well I've gone over it with each person here, so I don't really need to do this at the front. Alice is our newest member before you, so I've asked her to move up a little bit. I'm going to take the space between you for now and go through it. If you keep that space empty, I'll go over it each time I ask for the position."

Sirius nodded his head, watching as Remus moved gracefully into the pose.

"Now, the last thing to do in this pose is put your feet flat. First things first - your hands should be shoulder width apart. So you need to spread your fingers wide and align your wrist crease to the front of your mats."

Sirius glanced at Remus' hands before moving his own.

"Next, your feet need to be hip distance apart."

...oOo...

Sirius wasn't sure what he preffered. When Remus was at the front of the class, he was in Sirius' sights, but when he was between Sirius and Alice, Sirius had his almost undivided attention. He was disappointed when the class ended.

Sirius rolled up his mat and lingered.

"So… how did I do?" he asked, clutching the mat to his chest nervously.

"I was quite surprised," Remus said. "I only corrected you once, and you remembered what I said. Most people drop the corrections when I walk away, you held the poses nicely."

Sirius nodded. "Well, this was better than I expected," he admitted. "I feel more relaxed, and that's saying something.

"Not a naturally relaxed person?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head. "I used to be, but… things happen and I think I'm quite tense. The yoga will help with that, won't it?"

Remus nodded. "It certainly will. Does that mean you'll be returning?"

It was Sirius' turn to nod. "I think I will," he said. "I've paid for a few more classes, and if they all have me feeling like this one, I'll be up for it. So… I'd like to talk more about this yoga business…"

Remus smiled. "I'm free if you want to take a walk? That's if you don't mind people staring at you?"

Sirius grinned. "The leggings really work for me, you should have seen the looks I got on the way here," he said.

...oOo...

"So, is it work that tenses you up?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head as they stopped at the pond, taking a seat on the bench with the bottles of water they had purchased - Sirius had wanted something fizzy but bought the water to impress Remus.

"Nope, that's not it. I… I was in prison for a bit… don't worry I didn't hurt anyone," he added, hoping not to scare Remus away. "It's been a bit of a struggle since I've returned."

"What happened?" Remus asked, causing Sirius to turn around in disbelief. There hadn't been an ounce of judgement in his voice.

"Fraud," Sirius admitted. "I was a bit stupid. I ran away from home and thought my parents would find me if I used my real name. I couldn't go to my best friend as he was dealing with a pregnant girlfriend who had sworn up and down that she had been on the pill. So I was stupid and got caught and arrested."

"Fraud… so, you go by your real name now?"

Sirius nodded. "My uncle left me some money when he passed. I'm living on that at the moment, finding it hard to get a job. I think the yoga is a good investment, maybe it'll help me relax and stuff?"

"Yoga is good like that," Remus replied. "So… if you're using your real name… what about your family?"

"Oh, they don't want to know," Sirius replied. "I've disgraced them and I've been disowned."

"I'm sorry -"

"It's okay, I was never like them and now I'm free. Me and James have our own place, so it's not too bad -"

"James is your partner?"

"James is my best friend. He split from his girl, and he got a place for me to share when I got out. It's nice living with him again, we used to go to boarding school together."

"Posh," Remus murmured.

"Yep," Sirius agreed. "So… away from my life story. What's yours?"

"I live nearby," Remus said. "I started a stressful job in business, straight from college, and almost had a breakdown. It's not for me. Now I have an enjoyable and stress-free job at a library and the yoga class to run. I don't have the best income, but at least I'm happy. Money can't buy happiness."

Sirius nodded. "It can't. My parents were stupidly rich, and I was utterly miserable," he agreed. "So, this may be forward of me, since I have a record and I'm not the most desirable bloke because of it… but can I ask if you like blokes? I usually flirt and stuff to work this out, but I like you, and if you're not into blokes, I'd like to be friends - I don't want to mess that up if you're not into guys and I cross a line."

Remus bit his lip. "Gender has never held any importance to me," he admitted. "And as for your criminal record… well, that doesn't bother me. I mean, it would if you hurt people or killed or something… is prison why you're not used to people touching you?"

Sirius nodded. "Though I wouldn't mind if you touched me."

Remus laughed but moved his hand to rest on Sirius' knee. "Look, I never considered starting anything with any of my yoga group, but… what can I say? I can't resist the leggings."

"I knew they'd get your attention," Sirius said, looking around.

"They do," Remus agreed.

"Well, let's hang out and see where things go?" Sirius suggested. "Coffee after the next group, perhaps?"

"I like the sound of that."

...oOo...

"That's a perfect Downward Dog," Remus murmured, walking around the group, his hand gently touching Sirius' lower back.

Sirius acknowledged the compliment with a nod of his head.

Remus moved them into a couple of more familiar positions, before he moved back to the front. "We're now going to try the easy-plow pose," he said. He waited until all eyes were on him before laying on his back.

"Start by lying on your back and bend your legs. Keep your legs together and your feet on the floor. Lift your feet and pelvis - and use your hands if you need to - from the mat, and lower your knees on your forehead. You can press your arms against your back, or clasp your hands and lower them onto the mat behind your back. To move out of this, you carefully roll your backbone onto the mat. Any questions?"

There was no reply.

"Okay, those that have done this before, go right ahead, I'll come around and check your posture in a moment. Those that haven't, feel free to try. If you're not certain, just stay on your mat and I'll help you after I demonstrate the pose for you."

Remus lay on his back and quickly moved himself into position.

"Oh fuck," came a whimper, and he looked around to find Sirius staring at him hungrily. He quickly moved out again, blushing, and quickly moved his eyes over the students that had more of an idea.

A few seconds of correcting a couple of them, he moved over towards Alice and Sirius, taking his time to assist Alice, before turning his gaze onto Sirius.

"You did that just to tease me, didn't you?" Sirius said, accusingly, as he lay on his back, smiling at the feel of Remus' hand helping him keep his balance as he moved awkwardly into position.

Remus said nothing, only fixing Sirius into place, before leaning down.

"You should see what else I can do," he said, before returning to the front and taking the pose up again.

"Uncle Sirius! What are you doing?"

"Yeah Uncle Sirius, what the hell are you doing?"

Sirius slowly rolled out of the position, getting up and jogging out of the group, not wanting to disturb the others.

"Keep it down, this is a relaxed environment," he said, glaring at James.

"You know, I thought you were seeing someone," James said. "You sneak out a lot these days and are so secretive."

Sirius grinned. "Yoga helps, James. It relaxes me. I'm enjoying it."

James looked around, his gaze falling on Remus, who was watching them.

"You're shagging the bloke, aren't you?"

"What is shagging?" Harry asked.

"I'm not," Sirius said. "But we are… working towards something, I mean. I told him about… prison and stuff, so no more terrible secret between us, and he's interested still. I was thinking of taking him out next weekend. Look, if you're still around in fifteen minutes, you can meet him, what do you say?"

"Any man that can get you doing yoga for three months is worth meeting," James agreed. "We'll be in the playground; we'll come back over."

Sirius turned and headed back to his mat, stopping next to Remus.

"Any objections in meeting two of the most important people in my life after class?"

"None at all," Remus whispered. "Now, we're going to move from this soon, so go into Downward Dog."

"You just want to stare at my arse in the air."

Remus smirked. "Of course I do," he admitted.

Sirius leaned closer. "Well, after you meet James and Harry, how about me and you go back to mine and you get a closer, more naked look?"

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**Thanks to Firefly for Betaing**

**3119 words**

* * *

**Written for:**

**A-Z Collection** \- Y

**Room of Requirement **\- AU Challenge

**Fanfiction World Adventures** \- (plot theme) Visiting a park, (object) Bench, (word) Pond

**Ultimate Battle - **(Normal) Twin Assassin Daggers [weapon] price: 700 words, a terrible secret is discovered


	26. ZombieAU - Feeling Safe

Z - Zombie!AU

The camp set up was inspired by Rayniekinnz - Winter's Day Has Past.

* * *

**So, this marks the end of my A-Z. **

**I'm going to mark it complete for now, but I may come back and add more chapters for any stories that have had a positive response.**

**Thanks to everyone that followed/favourited this, to those who have read it all the way through and those that have reviewed.**

* * *

**Feeling Safe**

* * *

Sirius rubbed his cold arms as he went for his morning jog around the camp-site. He knew that he had an appointment with Charlus, he had received the message the evening before.

He wanted to be more relaxed and himself when he went to see the man.

Finishing his run, he headed to the showers and pressed the button for the timer to start it's countdown, as he stepped under the water. Much too soon, a warning light went off. Sirius quickly rinsed the soap from his body and turned the water off before the hot-water could shut off, leaving only the ice-cold water.

James hadn't mentioned that part when he had shown Sirius around the camp-site for the first time, a month before. Sirius was still trying to get James back for that cruel and evil prank.

James still teased him for screaming like a girl as the cold water doused him.

He stepped out of the small cubicle, grabbing his towel of the bench and quickly and thoroughly drying himself. He pulled on the clean clothes he had brought with him, and threw the towel into the laundry basket, before returning to his tent to put down the clothes he had been running in.

Materials in the camp were a bit scarce, and Sirius decided to put the sweaty t-shirt in the wash, and leave the trousers. It wasn't ideal, but there wasn't much choice in the matter.

He brushed his still-damp hair, and left the small tent.

...oOo...

Sirius knocked on the door of the Head-Cabin. Dorea Potter opened the door, smiling at him. "Sirius, we've been expecting you," she said, stepping aside.

Sirius greeted her and headed through to the main office, where Charlus was looking through some papers, frowning. He glanced up as the door opened. "Sirius," he said in greeting. "Take a seat."

Sirius slipped into the seat.

"I'll be blunt with you," Charlus began. "You've been training with us for a month now, but I have to admit that you're already one of our best. Your upbringing... though we had some concerns at first about how you would handle shooting and stuff... but you're a natural at it. You've got one of the best shots."

"My father was a fan of shooting. I took the sport up to make him proud," Sirius said, his voice somewhat sour.

Charlus took a moment to examine the expression on his face, before he glanced down at the papers again.

"To the point - right now we have you doing odd jobs around the site, whilst you're in training. But there's not that much we can have you learn anymore. We've been discussing this and want to know what job you would like to do in camp."

"I have a feeling that you have some ideas?"

"I was considering having you as a guard, but with your skills... well, I am going to give you a choice. You could be a guard here, patrolling, scouting the nearby woods, checking that our defences are secure... or you could join one of our teams."

"What do the teams do?"

"They go back out into the world. We get wind of people out there, we go and help. We need raids on places where weapons are held, we go and raid the place. Food, seeds, gardening equipment... sanitary towels."

"Sanitary towels?" Sirius asked.

Charlus nodded. "Toothbrushes, toothpaste... that sort of stuff. We need all we can get. There are lots of girls here... without... them, the girls are having to make do and it means more washing and lots of embarrassment and upset. Basically anything and everything that can be of use and transported back."

Sirius nodded, thinking it through. He knew that the safest bet would be to stay as a guard, but there were other people out there - the camp needed things.

"Do you give all of the teams a choice?"

Charlus nodded. "I do," he said. "I lead one of the teams. You'll be with me and James. I wouldn't put you with anyone else, because you don't seem to trust many people. Trust is good in these situations."

Sirius nodded his head. "I want to help. I want to be a part of the team. When do we get started?"

Charlus stood up, grabbing his jacket. "Immediately. We'll get you a pack. But once we leave this camp, there are no practical jokes or messing about - I know how you and James can be. You watch each other's backs."

Sirius just nodded.

"My brother -"

"Isn't that skilled with guns as you are. I would trust him as a guard, but not in leaving the camp. The team has to be strong, if one person isn't, they could jeopardise the whole team."

...oOo...

Sirius waved nervously at his little brother. "I'll be back soon."

"Be careful," Regulus replied. "I mean it!"

"Don't worry, this is what I've been training for," Sirius assured him. "Charlus has spent the whole day going over everything I've learnt, practising with me, and going over the rules they've set up. I'll be safe."

"And... and James?"

Sirius frowned slightly. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll be fine too. Why? You barely know him?"

"You barely know him either," Regulus snapped, blushing slightly.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Regulus. "Don't go making stupid-eyes at my best-friend," he said. "But I'll do my best to protect him. Charlus said this should be a simple run, one that another team should usually do - but he decided for his team to do it so I could get used to what it's like."

Regulus nodded, not looking entirely convinced.

"It'll be alright," Sirius assured him again. "I'll see you later, Reg."

...oOo...

_Sirius and Regulus only had a moment to look at their own parents, blood running over his mother's face when where she had ripped a chunk out of their father's neck._

_A chunk that should have left him dead, not have him up, blood dripping from the wound as he eyed them hungrily, as though they were a delicious leg of lamb to chew on._

_"Shit," Sirius whispered, looking between them, before grabbing his brother's arms and the rucksacks they had returned from their trip with. He slammed the door closed, and Regulus made to run up the stairs._

_"Are you stupid?" he roared at his younger brother. "They'll trap you up there, you'll... they might try and make you their next meal. Roasted Regulus with a side of Sirius salad."_

_"The guns," Regulus roared. "In Father's case upstairs. What the fuck are they? What happened..."_

_"Zombies," Sirius replied, holding the door closed, though there was banging against it. "Go and get them, I'll try and keep them at bay for a few minutes."_

_Regulus ran up the stairs, and Sirius heard a door bang open. His eyes ghosted across the nearby bookcase for a weapon - any sort of weapon._

_He used his free hand to rip the shelf itself from the case, letting the books fall to the floor. He was glad for once of the small silver pegs holding the shelf in place, rather than them being screwed in._

_Setting it within reach, he hastily grabbed the handle with his other hand, as the force behind the door increased. The door inched it's way open, despite his best efforts, and he could see the monster that had taken over his mother._

_Well, the new monster that had overtaken her. She was already a monster in his books._

_Realising that they would get out eventually, Sirius let go of the door, letting the pair fall back. He grabbed the shelf and rushed up the stairs, hoping that Regulus had some luck._

_He ran into the room. "We don't have a lot of time -" he began, his eyes widening as Regulus passed him one of their father's hunting guns. "We need to get out of here, we need to... if they bite anyone else, it'll spread."_

_"What are you saying?" Regulus asked._

_"We have to kill them," Sirius said._

_Regulus threw him a bag. "Everything is in there," he said. "Guns, ammo... can we really..."_

_Sirius was already facing the door, his gun up, ready._

_"Those aren't our parents anymore," he said, coldly, as the thing that had once been his mother came into sight. A bullet went straight into her head, and she dropped to the ground._

_The other one was quicker, almost to Sirius. Sirius didn't aim his gun in time, but he heard the sound of a shot, and the creature fell to the ground._

_He looked at his brother, who was holding a gun out, his hand shaking. He stared back in horror. "What did I just do?"_

_"You saved my life," Sirius told him. "Two monsters, and they would have killed us and many more people. Now... zombies - we need to pack fast and light and find somewhere safe."_

_Regulus nodded. "What do we need?"_

_"You know those packets of noodles? Get every packet. They're light and don't take up much room. We want things that don't need to go in a fridge or freezer and things with a long date. The lighter the better."_

_Regulus nodded his head. "I'm on it."_

_Four months of travelling, looking for somewhere safe, Sirius and Regulus were caught in a nest of six zombies. They were running for their lives, needing to get back to the house they had been in, for more ammo, when they noticed three people running towards them._

_"Get behind us," the older man with dark hair shouted, already raising his gun._

_Seeing as how the people had weapons and Regulus and Sirius hadn't, they done as they were told, and listened to the sound of bullets hitting the zombies._

_"What are you doing out here in daylight?" the younger one said, annoyed._

_"James," the man said._

_"Sorry dad."_

_"My brother was hurt... we needed medicine."_

_They all took a step back. "Bite?"_

_Sirius shook his head. "No, he's diabetic. We needed to get him some insulin, we're almost out now."_

_The older man nodded. "Give them some weapons, and lets get what we came for and head back to base."_

_"You're going?" Regulus asked, looking slightly panicked._

_"No us, you're coming too," the older man said. "We're not leaving you behind. Do you have any belongings, because you have two minutes."_

_"That building up there," Sirius said, pointing to a house down the street. "Guns, ammo and a little bit of food."_

_The man nodded. "I'm Charlus," he said. "Get your stuff and we'll get you to safety."_

_Two hours later, the pair stood awkwardly, as Nurse Pomfrey looked them over. "I'm sorry," she said. "We have to check everyone for bites before they come in. We had someone who covered one, they attacked one of the girls... you can put your clothes back on now."_

_Sirius and Regulus nodded, quickly grabbing their clothes and pulling them on over their boxers. "It makes sense," Sirius said. "So... what do we do now?"_

_She smiled at the pair. "James will be waiting outside," she assured him. "Mr Black, we have Insulin, and I'll make sure to add it to the supplies list for the next trip, to make sure we always have it."_

_"Thank you," Regulus said._

...oOo...

Sirius followed the team. He remembered when they had found him a month earlier, and the tears that had followed from both him and his brother when they had been shown the tent that had temporarily been provided for them. It wasn't a lot, but more and more people were arriving and there wasn't enough of the small cabins to go around.

The base was a sectioned off site with log-cabins, and they had clearly worked hard to fix the place so it was safe from anyone from the sides. There were only two ways in. James had explained that it was for safety - it saved them being trapped if there was an alternative escape route.

There was constant building work to set up new living quarters. Bigger rooms were used as dorms with many beds.

Sirius couldn't wait to get one of the beds and out of the tent! But he knew he had to wait his turn. He and Regulus had been the last arrivals and a cabin had finished being built just that morning. Maybe when he got back, the beds would be free for the pair of them.

They moved around the town, looking for signs that the zombies were currently there. There seemed to be no movement anywhere, but none of them were fooled. Sirius flexed his shoulders, feeling how secure his pack was on him, before following James, his eyes darting everywhere.

They came out of nowhere, splitting the group into two. James had ended up with the Prewitt twins, whereas Sirius and Charlus had ended up being forced in the other direction.

Charlus shot zombie after zombie with Sirius' help, leaving a trail of five zombies. There were none nearby, but they had to stop and reload. A door opened nearby. "In here, hurry," a man hissed.

Sirius looked at the man carefully, but he didn't seem to be interested in making Sirius his dinner. Sirius raised his eyebrows at Charlus, who headed inside.

"What are you doing out there?" the man said, slamming the door and pushing a piece of furniture against it. "You must be insane."

"Supply run," Charlus confirmed. "How many of you are there."

"Three. Me and my parents. Why?"

Charlus smiled. "We have a camp-site - a base. No-one is infected and we have guards. We could always use more people! What's your name?"

"Remus," Remus murmured, thinking hard. "You'll keep my parents safe on the trip - they know nothing about guns, though my dad tries. My mum is quite fragile. The sound of gunshots scares her."

"We will," Sirius said, softly, touched by how concerned Remus was for his parents.

"I need time to pack and let me tell them." He looked at them in relief, before rushing off.

"What do we do about James and the Prewitts?"

"They all know what they're doing," Charlus replied, confidently, pulling out his radio.

...oOo...

The trip was slow, as Remus' mother looked completely terrified and was clinging to her husband and son so much, that it made it hard for the pair to guide her.

But finally they made it back to camp.

Hope went in for her check-up first, whilst Sirius waited with the other two.

"So, what is this place?" Remus asked.

"Somewhere safe," Sirius replied. "It's not much, we don't have large houses, but it's a safe bed, it's guarded, there's food and supplies. We have what we need."

Remus nodded. "We've been struggling with things like food for a while," he admitted. "I even had to break into my neighbours houses and take stuff. It felt wrong."

"We have a plot where we are trying to grow our own stuff," Sirius said, with a smile.

"Have you been here long?"

Sirius shook his head. "A month. Before that, we were like you."

"We?"

Sirius noticed a flicker of disappointment in the guy's eyes.

"Yeah, me and my brother," he confirmed, watching the disappointment fade.

Interesting reaction.

"We... we were trying to stay safe, but little Regulus... he's diabetic and we were low on the stuff that we had taken before, so we had to go searching... long story short, we were ambushed, and Charlus and James showed up with their team, and brought us here."

Remus nodded.

"There isn't much in the way of housing," Sirius continued. "The cabins are packed, but new ones keep being built. There should be beds available - we've been sleeping in tents, but that's going to change."

"And it's just you and your brother?"

"Yeah. Our parents wanted to make us dinner, so we did what we had to do."

"I'm so sorry -"

"Don't be. They were monsters before we put bullets in their heads," Sirius replied, tightly.

...oOo...

"James, we're going to give your room to the Lupins," Dorea said. "Can you move back into the main hall for a while, we'll get you and Remus into a room soon enough, and Sirius and Regulus can share another room."

James nodded. Once upon a time, he would have had issues with giving up anything of his, but he understood the situation. The current events had changed him.

He put all of his stuff into a brown box, with space left over, before heading into the big room with ten makeshift beds. They all headed over to the corner, with James taking the bed against the wall. Regulus dropped down in the next one, with Sirius taking the third. After a moment's hesitation, Remus took the last.

...oOo...

Snores could be heard from the first two beds, and finally Remus' voice filled the silence. "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to push the subject."

"You didn't," Sirius replied softly. "I just don't like taking about them."

"I won't bring them up again," Remus assured him.

There was a long silence, before the dam burst. "They were evil," he said. "Twisted even. We used to get punished for days - going without food if we got anything below an A for a grade at school, for example. Not to mention the beatings. My mother broke my arm once, on purpose."

"You still have your brother," Remus whispered, reaching out and taking Sirius' hand in his own.

Sirius looked through the darkness at the joint hands, and made no move to pull away. "I do," he confirmed. "And Regulus is a good kid, so I'm going to make sure he's happy. I'll protect him. It's safe here."

"For the first time in ages, I feel safe," Remus admitted.

Sirius tried to see their joint hands, but still failed. Remus' fingers tightened around his. "Me too," he said.

And he wasn't just talking about the camp.

"You know... there's a dining hall. How would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Oh, do people all eat together?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded, before realising that Remus couldn't see him. "Yeah, but I meant... we could find a private table and get to know each other?"

"Sounds like a date?"

"If that's what you want it to be," Sirius confirmed.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Remus whispered. "I'd like to get to know you better."

* * *

**Review Please :)**

3074

* * *

**Written for:**

**A-Z Collection** \- Z

**Room of Requirement **\- AU Challenge

**Ultimate Battle - **Zeus' Thunderbolts [weapon] - price: 1400 words, action genre.


End file.
